


Der Wärter ihres Drachenherzens

by Dreamystranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Dragons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fred Weasley Lives, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Weasley family in the last chapter
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 49,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamystranger/pseuds/Dreamystranger
Summary: Nach dem Krieg ist Sharon Apley an einem Punkt in ihrem Leben angelangt, an dem sie eine Veränderung herbeisehnt. Doch leider ereignet sich diese anders als erwartet, als in ihrer letzten Woche als Aurorin eine Spionagemission vollkommen schiefläuft. Als Gefangene ihrer Animagusform kommt sie im rumänischen Drachenreservat in die Obhut eines Drachenwärters. Wird Charlie Weasley die Frau in dem Drachen erkennen?
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 9





	1. Eine folgenschwere Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo, ihr alle! 💛  
> Ungefähr vor einem Jahr habe ich diese Geschichte begonnen und kann nun voller Freude verkünden, dass ich sie fertiggestellt habe. Ab heute wird jeden Freitag ein neues Kapitel von insgesamt 12 hochgeladen werden. Sowohl die deutsche als auch die englische Version.
> 
> Ich möchte [moonfairy13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfairy13/pseuds/moonfairy13) meinen unendlichen Dank aussprechen, dass sie die englische Version Korrektur gelesen hat und ohne deren Anwesenheit diese Geschichte nicht existieren würde - vielleicht sollte ich anfangen, sie moonangel zu nennen. 😉 Wer ihre Geschichten noch nicht kennt, sollte dies unbedingt nachholen.
> 
> Zum Schluss möchte ich nur sagen: Mein Hufflepuff-Herz wünscht euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und hofft, dass Sharons und Charlies Liebesgeschichte euch viel Freude bereiten wird. 😊

* * *

Sie hätte diesen Auftrag niemals annehmen dürfen.

Sharon zuckte zusammen, als ein metallenes Geräusch erklang und dabei von allen Richtungen widerzuhallen schien. Zwei verschiedene Stimmfarben sprachen miteinander. Mit geschlossenen Augen versuchte sie sich auf den Inhalt zu konzentrieren, aber erkannte nur vereinzelte Worte.

Es war stickig. Ein Geruch von Stroh und Schweiß tränkte die Luft, der sich beim Einatmen wie ein Gewicht auf ihre Lungen legte.

"…zufrieden… und nun… Prachtexemplar."

Schritte näherten sich. Eine Person, welche ihr Gesicht größtenteils verhüllt hatte, klopfte mit ihrer von Ringen geschmückten Hand gegen die Gitterstäbe ihres Käfigs.

"Eine Schönheit." Tiefe Stimme. Kein Dialekt. "Sie wird uns eine Menge Geld einbringen."

Sein Begleiter, der eine kleinere Statur maß, gab einen unzufriedenen Laut von sich.

"Sicher, dass der Kerl zahlen wird?" Nervöse Hände kneteten einander. "Vielleicht sollten wir sie lieber behalten und auf einen besseren Deal warten. Bereits eine einzelne Schuppe ist ein Vermögen wert."

Der Mann mit den Ringen ging vor dem Käfig in die Hocke. Wären die Barrierezauber und ihre Betäubung nicht gewesen, dann hätte sich Sharon in jenem Moment auf ihn gestürzt. So musste sie sich auf ein Knurren beschränken, das tief aus ihrem Inneren kam. Ihr Körper vibrierte.

"Vorsicht, geh nicht zu nah ran."

"Ach was, mach dir nicht ins Hemd. Das Viech kann keinen Muskel rühren und selbst wenn…"

Sharon verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen und wünschte sich weit fort. Jeder andere Ort erschien besser als der jetzige. Sie hörte das Scharren und Fauchen in der umliegenden Umgebung und erinnerte sich daran, wie noch vor wenigen Tagen alles gut gewesen war.

Der Mann lachte sie auf diabolische Weise an.

"…du wirst ein braves Mädchen sein, nicht wahr?"

"Lass mich kurz nachdenken… Nein."

Sharon sah zur Wanduhr, als wäre diese Henker und Retter zugleich. Noch zwei Stunden bis Feierabend. Eher konnte sie das Ministerium nicht verlassen - und das hätte sie gerade nur zu gern getan.

Seit den frühen Morgenstunden waren in der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung allerlei Aufgaben eingetrudelt. Anhörungen, die terminiert oder verlegt werden mussten, Auroren, die krakelige Berichte abgaben, ein neuer Gesetzesentwurf zur Anwendung des Schwellzaubers, der bereits die fünfte Korrektur durchlief…

Irgendwann hatte die Hexe bei den unzähligen Meldungen, die als farbenfrohe Papierflieger auf ihrem Schreibtisch landeten, den Überblick verloren.

_Will dieser Tag denn niemals enden?_

Diese Frage hatte bereits zum wiederholten Male ihren Kopf durchkreuzt, als vor nicht mal einer Minute ihre Bürotür von ihrer besten Freundin und Kollegin Andrea aufgeschwungen worden war. Kein Hallo. Keine Frage nach ihrem Befinden. Nur der Vorschlag, sich nach der Arbeit hübsch zu machen und das nächtliche Muggel-London auszukundschaften. Sharon hatte sofort verneint. Doch ohne Erfolg.

Ihre Freundin - heute Dauerwelle und pinker Lipgloss - beugte sich über den Schreibtisch in ihre Richtung und warf dabei fast den Federkielhalter um.

"Ach komm schon." Andrea setzte einen Schmollmund auf. "Es wird ganz sicher lustig werden. Ich würde dir sogar das grüne Kleid leihen, das so gut zu deinen Augen passt. Sieh es von mir aus als eine Art Abschiedsparty für dich an."

"Eine Party, die nur aus uns beiden besteht?", fragte Sharon und sortierte die Papierflieger nach Farben. "Wow, ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich so beliebt bin."

Andrea presste eine Hand auf ihre Brust - ein gespielter Ausdruck des Schmerzes flackerte über ihr Gesicht.

"Autsch, ich bin dir also nicht gut genug?", jammerte sie. "Na, ein Glück, dass ich das noch erfahre, bevor du mich an diesem Ort im Stich lässt."

Kopfschüttelnd schwenkte Sharon ihren Zauberstab und brachte damit drei geöffnete Papierflieger, welche bereits erledigt waren, zum Verschwinden. Ein weiterer Schwenk holte die terminlich dringendsten Memos nach vorne.

"Du weißt doch, dass ich so viel zu tun habe seit…"

"…du die Praxis deiner Familie übernommen hast. Ich weiß." Andreas Mimik wurde streng. "Nichtsdestotrotz ist es auch wichtig, an das eigene Wohlbefinden zu denken und sich mal einen Abend freizunehmen. Merlin, du bist doch keine Maschine!"

Sharon belächelte den letzten Satz, den ein Reinblut sicher nicht verstanden hätte. Aber genau wie ihre quirlige Freundin stammte sie zur Hälfte von einem Elternteil ab, der über keine Magie verfügte. Der gemeinsame Gesprächsstoff über Populäres in der Muggelwelt war einer der Gründe, weshalb sich beide am Anfang ihrer Auroren-Laufbahn so schnell miteinander angefreundet hatten.

"Ich habe später noch genug Zeit, um es etwas ruhiger angehen zu lassen, weißt du? Sobald der ganze Papierkram durch ist und die Praxis auch ohne meine Anwesenheit läuft. Vielleicht werde ich reisen, etwas Lesestoff nachholen, meine Heilmagie weiter ausbauen…"

"Sag bloß, der Drache ist zahm geworden?"

Auf diese Frage hin kniff Sharon kaum merklich die Augen zusammen.

"Der Witz wird nie alt, was?", seufzte sie und lehnte sich für einen Moment zurück. "Nein - sagen wir einfach, dass mein Feuer von nun an auf Sparflamme lodern wird."

Bevor die Hexe nach einem roten Papierflieger mit dem Siegel der Ministeriumsabteilung greifen konnte - Wichtigkeitsstufe 1 -, wurde dieser von einer anderen Hand auf den Tisch gepatscht.

"Sharon."

Die Hexe sah auf, als ihr Name so unerwartet ausgesprochen wurde.

"Ich weiß, dass ich das bereits gefragt habe, aber…" Andrea holte tief Luft. "…bist du dir mit deiner Entscheidung wirklich sicher?"

Sharon senkte ihren Blick. Tatsächlich war sie mit dieser Frage nun schon so oft konfrontiert worden, dass ihr die Antwort wie einstudiert von den Lippen glitt.

"Böse Zauberer und Hexen jagen, Verbrechen bekämpfen… Ich kann das einfach nicht mehr. Nach dem Krieg…"

Sie ließ den Satz unvollendet. Vor ihren Augen blitzten unschöne Bilder auf. Von dunklen Malen und Rauch und Blut und Tod. Die meiste Zeit konnte sie diese verdrängen, aber ab und an gelang es ihnen noch, sich in den Vordergrund zu kämpfen.

Sharon schüttelte sich zurück in die Realität und versuchte sich an einem beruhigenden Lächeln, als sie die Sorge in Andreas Gesicht bemerkte.

"Du kennst ja den Rest.", sagte sie und zog den Papierflieger unter der Hand der anderen weg. Doch gerade als sie diesen auffalten wollte, klopfte es an ihrer Bürotür, die noch immer offen stand. Die beiden Hexen revidierten ihren Blick nach unten, wo ein schüchtern wirkender Hauself wartete.

"Tuffy bittet vielmals um Verzeihung wegen der Störung." Seine Stimme glich dem Piepsen eines Vogels. "Aber Tuffy soll Sharon Apley informieren, dass Ihre Anwesenheit im Chefbüro verlangt wird."

Man dankte ihm mit einem Lächeln. Als der Hauself verschwunden war, stand Sharon auf und nutzte ihren Zauberstab, um mittels Magie den Dutt neu zu festigen, zu dem sie am Morgen ihr langes, dunkles Haar gebändigt hatte. Sie rieb sich ihre Stirn - zu fest.

Sobald die beiden Hexen das Büro verlassen hatten, nahm Sharon den Anfang ihres Gespräches wieder auf.

"Warum möchtest du überhaupt heute ausgehen? Meintest du nicht letztens noch-"

"Ich habe sowohl Männern als auch Frauen abgeschworen.", unterbrach Andrea mit einem zustimmenden Nicken. "Derzeit konzentriere ich mich nur auf mich…" Sie machte eine Handbewegung in Sharons Richtung. "…und Freunde, die vergessen, an sich selbst zu denken."

"Das tue ich doch gar nicht."

Sharons Widerrede brachte ihre Freundin zum Kopfschütteln.

"Süße, der mittlere Knopf deiner Bluse ist nicht zugeknöpft und dein Schreibtisch sieht aus wie der Flughafen Heathrow für Papierflieger.", erwiderte Andrea trocken und zeigte ein schräges Lächeln, als die andere Hexe hektisch ihre Aufmachung in Ordnung brachte. "Ganz zu schweigen von dem abgelaufenen Sandwich, das ich letztens im Abteilungskühlschrank gefunden habe und nicht mal einem Bundimun vorsetz-"

"Ist ja gut, ich hab's verstanden!"

Sharon seufzte schwer. Sie konnte tatsächlich eine Auszeit gebrauchen. Und die Aussicht auf einen Mädelsabend in Begleitung von ein paar Drinks mit viel zu langen Namen klang immer verlockender.

Innerlich ging die Hexe ihre Aufgabenliste durch und traf schließlich eine Entscheidung.

"Gibt es einen bestimmten Ort, den du heute Abend besuchen möchtest?"

Andreas begeistertes Quietschen, das auf diese indirekte Zusage folgte, war gewiss noch zwei Gänge weiter zu hören.

"Helga sei Dank! Das wirst du nicht bereuen!"

_Ich habe noch nie etwas so sehr bereut…_

Sharon bemühte sich, irgendeinen Muskel zu bewegen, aber mehr als ein kaum ersichtliches Zucken brachte sie nicht zustande. Selbst das Atmen fiel ihr schwer.

Ein simpler Spionage-Auftrag - mehr hatte es nicht sein sollen. Einmal rein und wieder raus. Aber dann war alles anders gekommen.

Sharons Partner, der sie bei den Schmugglern eingeschleust hatte, war enttarnt und getötet worden. Ihr selbst hatte eine Spritze mit einer unbekannten Substanz sogleich das Bewusstsein geraubt. Gitterstäbe waren das Erste gewesen, was sie nach ihrem zeitlich unbestimmten Schlaf erblicken durfte. Gitterstäbe, vermummte Gestalten und unzählige andere Käfige, welche magische Kreaturen aller Herkunftsländer gefangen hielten. Demiguise, Acromantulas, Mondkälber, Hippogreife, Einhörner… und nun dem Schein nach auch ein Antipodisches Opalauge.

Die Hexe hatte ihre Animagus-Kraft noch nie so sehr bereut wie in jenem Moment. Alles, was sie jetzt tun konnte, war auszuharren, bis sich eine passende Gelegenheit zur Rückverwandlung bot. Ihr Zauberstab war fort, doch auch ohne würde sie hoffentlich mit ausreichend Konzentration dazu in der Lage sein, ihren Patronus zu beschwören und mit diesem nach Hilfe zu rufen.

Vielleicht würde sogar die Betäubung in absehbarer Zeit nachlassen. Die Gitterstäbe standen nicht zu nah beieinander. Mit etwas Glück könnte sie sich als Mensch hindurchzwängen und auf diese Weise entkommen.

Sharon lauschte angestrengt. Es war bereits eine Weile niemand mehr vorbeigekommen. Sogar die Geräusche der anderen gefangenen Geschöpfe hatten mit der Zeit an Intensität verloren.

 _Okay, meine Chance_ , dachte sie und horchte in sich hinein, um ihre richtige Gestalt zurückzuerlangen. Doch nichts geschah. Verwirrt hielt die Hexe inne. Schuppen. Krallen. Flügel. Unverändert. _Bei aller Magie, was zum…_

Sharon versuchte es erneut. Ein weiteres Mal. Und ein weiteres. Schließlich breitete sich eine tiefe Verzweiflung in ihrem Inneren aus, welche eine Beschleunigung ihrer Atmung bewirkte.

_Warum kann ich mich nicht zurückverwandeln?!_

"Sie wollten mich sprechen?"

"Ah, Apley - die Frau der Stunde!"

Mr. Dail, ein kräftiger Mann mit Kotletten und braunem Anzug, winkte sie herein und auf den Stuhl vor sich. Er war noch nicht lange Chef der Abteilung. Erst seit Ende des Krieges.

"Setzen Sie sich, setzen Sie sich." 

Sharon folgte der Aufforderung mit steigender Wachsamkeit und ließ sich nieder.

"Bald ist es so weit, hm? Sie werden uns sehr fehlen. Eine fähige Aurorin lässt man nur ungern gehen.", sagte der Ältere und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab, um eine Akte aus einem Schrank zu seiner Linken herbeizurufen.

"Danke, das weiß ich zu schätzen.", lächelte Sharon. "Ähm, wenn ich fragen darf… Weshalb genau bin ich die Frau der Stunde?"

Sie bereute die Frage sofort, als ihr das Glimmen in den Augen ihres Noch-Chefs auffiel. Sein Finger tippte auf die Tischplatte neben der eben herbeigerufenen Akte.

"Der illegale Handel mit magischen Geschöpfen."

Die Hexe brauchte nicht lange, um eins und eins zusammenzuzählen. Arme verschränkt, die Stirn gerunzelt lehnte sie sich zurück. Fast wie ein bockiges Schulkind, dem eine Strafarbeit aufgebrummt wurde.

"Oh nein, ganz sicher nicht.", blaffte sie, aber ihre Widerworte stießen auf taube Ohren.

"Sie sind die beste Wahl für den Auftrag.", sagte Mr. Dail. "Die Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe sitzt mir im Nacken, dass sie unbedingt Verstärkung benötigt. Einer von denen ist irgendwie an Ihre Akte gekommen. Man hat für die Spionage von innen explizit nach Ihnen gefragt."

"Wow, wirklich?“, fragte sie gespielt überrascht. "Ich frage mich nur, warum.“

Der Zauberer zeigte angesichts ihres Sarkasmus keine Gefühlsregung und Sharon schüttelte ihren Kopf. Natürlich musste so etwas ausgerechnet während ihrer letzten Arbeitswoche passieren.

"Sie wissen doch, dass ich bald weg bin. Solche Aufträge dauern immer viel länger als man anfangs dafür anschlägt.", argumentierte die Hexe und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Nehmen Sie doch einfach die Person, die Sie gewählt hätten, wenn ich bereits weg wäre."

Die Mimik ihres Chefs spiegelte eine tiefe Unzufriedenheit wider. Brummend zückte er ein Taschentuch aus seiner Westentasche und wischte sich damit über den Nacken.

"Sie sind die beste Wahl.", wiederholte er nachdrücklich. "Aber ich kann verstehen, dass dieser Auftrag so kurz vor Ihrem Rücktritt ungelegen kommt. Hier ist mein Vorschlag…"

Der Zauberer lehnte sich vor und unter seinem Gewicht gab der Bürostuhl ein unheilvolles Knarzen von sich. Eindeutig einmal zu viel heil gezaubert worden. Wohin flossen eigentlich die ganzen Steuergelder?

"Schließen Sie diesen letzten Auftrag zur Zufriedenheit aller ab…", setzte er an und senkte leicht seine Stimme. "…und ich werde mithilfe meiner Kontakte dafür sorgen, dass die medizinische Einrichtung Ihrer Familie zu einer der ersten Lieferadressen für Heilzutaten wird."

Sharon verharrte. Dieses Angebot klang gut. Sogar mehr als gut.

In der Heilpraxis hing oftmals alles von der Frische der Zutaten ab und wie schnell man im Falle eines Notfalls an diese gelangen konnte. Ihre Eltern hatten oftmals Schwierigkeiten mit den Lieferanten gehabt, weil andere größere Institutionen wie beispielsweise das St.-Mungo-Hospital, aber auch verschiedene Zaubertrankläden, stets den Vortritt bekamen.

Sharon biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Als sie viel länger als sonst für ihre Antwort brauchte, legte sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen ihres Vorgesetzten. Beide wussten, dass er gewonnen hatte.

"Wie lautet Ihre Antwort?"

Schreie. Explosionen.

Sharon schlug ihre Augen auf und einen Moment drehte sich die Welt wie auf einem Karussell, bevor sie wieder klar sehen konnte.

Ein Einhorn rannte an ihrem Käfig vorbei, auf dessen Rücken ein Demiguise ritt. Kurzzeitig glaubte die Hexe, noch immer zu schlafen. Doch dann erkannte sie, dass in ihrer Nähe gekämpft wurde. Flüche flogen wie bunte Blitze durch die Luft. Einige Meter entfernt gab es eine weitere Explosion.

Sharon fühlte ein Pochen in ihrem Schädel und wunderte sich, wie viel Zeit seit ihrem letzten Erwachen vergangen war. Sobald sie den Versuch unternahm, sich zu bewegen, fiel sie stöhnend zurück auf den Grund. Schmerz. Ihre Beine brannten, als würde heißes Eisen gegen diese gedrückt werden.

"Hey, hierher!"

Ein Mann war vor ihrem Käfig zum Stehen gekommen. Seine mittels Lumos beleuchtete Zauberstabspitze blendete sie kurzfristig. Er war jung. Anfang bis Mitte zwanzig mit braunen, freundlichen Augen.

"Ich glaube, ich spinne.", murmelte er und dann lauter: "Roxy, das glaubst du nicht!"

Eine weitere Person eilte an seine Seite. Mittelgroß. Pixie-Haarschnitt.

"Was ist los? Ein paar der Schmuggler sind entkommen. Vielleicht sollten wir-"

Er legte seine freie Hand an die Wange der Hexe und drehte ihren Kopf so, dass sie in das Innere des Käfigs blicken konnte. Erschrocken stolperte sie zurück.

"Würgende Wasserspeier! Sogar ein Drache?!", fluchte Roxy und schlug sich gegen die Stirn. "Als ob die anderen Geschöpfe nicht schon genug wären! Wo sollen wir den bloß hinbefördern?"

Der Zauberer strich sich nachdenklich übers Kinn. Verschiedene Optionen flogen wie Schnatze durch sein Gehirn.

"Das nächstgelegene Reservat liegt in Schottland, aber der MacFusty-Clan kümmert sich ausschließlich um die Schwarzen Hebriden.", sagte er nach einem Moment. "Die beste Lösung wäre also Wales."

Doch dieser Vorschlag wurde sogleich verneint.

"Ich habe gehört, dass die bereits seit längerem Platzprobleme haben.", erklärte die Hexe und lief den Rand des Käfigs ab. "Letzten Frühling muss es zu einer Massengeburt von Grünlingen gekommen sein. Waren wohl ganz schön fleißig."

"Verstehe… Und Rumänien?"

Roxy lachte auf, als hätte er einen Scherz gerissen.

"Dein Ernst? Das ist nicht gerade um die Ecke. Oder muss ich dir zum Beweis erst eine Weltkarte beschwören?"

Als Antwort auf ihre triezende Reaktion stieß Brian ihr seine Hüfte spielerisch in die Seite.

"Sehr witzig. Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich zumindest ein wenig Geografie-Unterricht genossen." 

Die beiden lächelten einander an und brauchten eine Sekunde, bevor sie sich daran erinnerten, in welcher prekären Situation sie gerade steckten. Roxy schürzte die Lippen.

"Aber Rumänien, Brian? Wirklich?", fragte sie unsicher. "Das wird eine lange Reise mit einem Drachen."

Der Zauberer setzte ein schräges Grinsen auf, als er daran denken musste, dass er nicht zum ersten Mal eine solche Unternehmung wagen würde.

Vor ein paar Jahren hatte er einem ehemaligen Schulfreund dabei geholfen, einen Norwegischen Stachelbuckel aus Hogwarts zu schmuggeln, damit dieser im rumänischen Reservat untergebracht werden konnte. Und spätestens seit damals wusste Brian: Charlie Weasley würde einem Drachen, der ein neues Zuhause benötigte, niemals den Rücken zukehren. Rumänien war perfekt.

"Hundertprozentig. Oder hast du eine bessere Idee?"

Die Hexe schwieg und schüttelte schließlich geschlagen den Kopf.

"Dann ist es beschlossene Sache.", sagte er und kramte in seinem Beutel, um eine Ampulle hervorzuholen, in der eine unbekannte Flüssigkeit schwamm. Sharon schnaubte verschreckt, als diese in eine Spritze gefüllt wurde. Nicht schon wieder.

Sie wünschte sich, sie hätte es verhindern können, aber da spürte sie auch schon den Stich und es war zu spät.

"Keine Sorge.", flüsterte Brian. Gleichermaßen unwissend wie auch beruhigend. "Alles wird wieder gut."

Sharons Augenlider flatterten. Erst schnell, dann immer langsamer, als das Mittel zu wirken begann. Flecke krabbelten wie schwarze Käfer in ihr Sichtfeld, baten einander zum Tanz und wurden mit jeder Drehung größer. Schließlich Dunkelheit und Worte, welche sie wie ein Anker in das Meer des Schlafes zogen.

"Du bist jetzt in Sicherheit."

Ihr Chef sah sie abwartend an und wiederholte seine Frage mit einem Wort.

"Deal?"

Sie hätte ablehnen sollen.

"Deal."


	2. Das rumänische Drachenreservat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier ist das zweite Kapitel! Viel Spaß beim Lesen! 💛

Als Charlie Weasley an jenem Morgen aufstand, fühlte er instinktiv, dass etwas passieren würde. Etwas Lebensveränderndes. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären. Es war bloß ein Bauchgefühl, das ihn nicht loslassen wollte - und er hatte in seinem Beruf als Drachenwärter schon früh gelernt, dass es besser war, diesem zu vertrauen. 

In der Ferne erklang das erste Drachenbrüllen des Tages. Die Peruanischen Viperzähne waren Frühaufsteher und ein wesentlich effektiverer Wecker als der Hahn auf einem Bauernhof. Charlie schloss die Augen - lauschte einen Moment. Selbst nach so vielen Jahren auf dem Reservat vermochten es diese Laute noch, wohlige Schauer über seinen Rücken zu jagen.

Der Zauberer folgte seiner üblichen Morgenroutine, genehmigte sich ein ausreichendes Frühstück, legte die feuerfeste Arbeitskleidung an und verließ zum Schluss seine Hütte. Die Drachengeräusche hatten nicht abgenommen, was Charlie zum Schmunzeln brachte.

_Da hat wohl jemand Hunger._

Pfeifend begab sich der Mann auf den Waldweg, der ihn zu seiner Station und der alltäglichen Morgenbesprechung mit seinem Team bringen würde. Apparieren war nicht möglich, um die Ein- und Ausreise aus dem Reservat zu kontrollieren. Doch das störte Charlie nicht. Er mochte die Bewegung und die frische Morgenluft, welche auch noch den letzten Rest Schlaf aus ihm vertrieben. Außerdem konnte er so seine Umgebung studieren, die ständig etwas Neues beherbergte - die Spuren von Waldtieren wie Wildschweinen und Rehen, Vogelnester auf den oberen Ästen der Bäume, aber auch magische Kreaturen wie Doxies und Graphörner in den höher gelegenen Berggegenden.

Charlie liebte es.

Das rumänische Drachenreservat war das größte der Welt, welches mit Stolz behaupten konnte, bezüglich Anzahl und Artenreichtum seiner Geschöpfe niemanden nachzustehen. Um den Drachen genügend Auslauf zu gewährleisten, erstreckte es sich über etliche Kilometer und benötigte dementsprechend mehrere Ranger-Stationen, für die jeweils ein Team die Verantwortung trug.

Als Charlie seinen Zielpunkt erreichte, saßen bereits zwei seiner Kollegen am Versammlungstisch.

"Guten Morgen! Die Viperzähne scheinen heute besonders gute Laune zu haben.", grüßte Jolina. "Pedro wird darauf achten müssen, weniger appetitlicher als die Schafe und Kühe auszusehen." 

Prustend warf die Hexe ihren Kopf zurück und kniff dabei ihre Augenlider zusammen. Charlie musste lächeln und bemerkte, dass es ihrem anderen Kollegen nicht anders erging.

Aaron, der nunmehr seit zwei Jahren Heiler des Teams und fast genauso lange mit der Hexe neben ihm zusammen war, sonderte wie üblich eine tiefe Ruhe aus. Das Paar repräsentierte das perfekte Beispiel dafür, dass Gegensätze sich anziehen konnten. Nicht nur charakterlich, sondern auch äußerlich.

So wirkte der aus Amerika stammende Aaron mit seiner durchscheinenden Haut und den blonden Haaren immer sehr blass, wenn er wie jetzt an der Seite seiner Liebsten saß, deren ägyptische Wurzeln sie zu einer schwarzhaarigen Schönheit mit sonnengeküsster Haut machten.

"Ich bitte dich, die Viperzähne haben doch Geschmack.", grinste Charlie und nahm den beiden gegenüber Platz. Eine weitere Person betrat den Raum, welche in ihren Händen ein Tablett mit mehreren Tassen Kaffee balancierte.

"Noch so ein Spruch und ich setze dich auf die Speisekarte.", brummte Pedro und verteilte die Tassen, nach denen man gierig die Hände ausstreckte. "Rotes Wiesel nach Drachenwärterart, gut flambiert."

Der spanische Drachenwärter war mit ein paar Jahren Vorsprung der Älteste der Runde und ein regelrechter Hüne, der seine Mitmenschen ein gutes Stück überragte. Größer waren höchstens noch sein Herz und sein feuriges Temperament.

Als jeder an seinem präferierten Kaffee nippte, zog er einen Kartenstapel aus seiner Hosentasche und legte diesen auf die Tischplatte, bevor er ebenfalls Platz nahm.

Aaron hob eine seiner Augenbrauen.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass wir Zeit für ein Spiel haben werden.", merkte er leise an. "Der Chef wird gleich da sein."

"Oh, das?"

Pedro winkte ab und setzte zu einer Erklärung an.

"Mein Sohn hat seit neuestem eine Vorliebe für unechte Zauberei, weil es ihm nicht in den Kram passt, dass er erst mit 11 seinen Zauberstab bekommen wird."

Seufzend teilte er den Kartenstapel in zwei Hälften.

"Nun möchte er, dass ich ihm beibringe, wie nicht-magische Menschen zaubern." Mit groben Bewegungen schob er die Blätter zusammen, als wollte er Teig kneten. "Ich frage mich, wann er realisieren wird, dass sein _padre_ nicht alles kann."

"Schon sehr bald, wenn ich mir ansehe, wie du Karten mischst.", merkte Jolina an und entwand ihm diese, um einen korrekten Mischvorgang vorzuführen. Man erkannte den Profi. Die beiden Stapel überlappten sich nur wenige Zentimeter, als sie flatternd zusammenfanden. Der Vorgang wurde zweimal wiederholt. Als die Hexe fertig war, glimmte etwas in ihren Augen.

"Möchte wer ziehen?", fragte sie unschuldig. "Ist zwar kein Tarot, aber ich bin nicht wählerisch."

Verweigernd schüttelte Pedro seinen Kopf.

"Oh nein, verschone mich mit dieser Wahrsagerei.", meinte er und versteckte seine Hände unter dem Tisch, als hätte er Angst, dass sie diese ansonsten packen würde. Die Lippen geschürzt sah Jolina zu ihrem Lebensgefährten. Aaron lächelte.

"Ich weiß bereits alles, was ich wissen muss, mein Schatz."

Die Hexe nickte auf eine abfindende Weise, als hätte sie mit dieser Antwort bereits gerechnet. Blieb nur noch eine Möglichkeit.

Charlie spürte ihren Blick auf sich, während er scheinbar gedankenverloren die Rillen der Tischplatte zählte. Drei. Fünf. Acht. Schließlich seufzte er. 

"Du weißt, dass ich Wahrsagen zur Schulzeit abgewählt habe?"

"Tja, dein Pech. Nicht jeder hat das innere Auge."

Jolina ließ die Karten von einer Hand zur anderen fliegen, sodass diese einer weißen Schlange ähnelten. Immer und immer wieder. Als sie es zum fünften Mal wiederholte, gab sich der Zauberer ihr zuliebe geschlagen.

"Na von mir aus, aber die nächste Runde Feuerwhisky geht auf dich."

Angesichts ihres Sieges lächelnd drückte Jolina die Karten auf den Tisch und fächerte diese mit einer flinken Handbewegung zu einem Halbkreis auf.

"Abgemacht.", grinste sie. "Drei Karten, bitte. Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft. In dieser Reihenfolge."

Charlie nahm eine mittig liegende und deckte diese auf. In ihrer Rolle als Wahrsagerin vollkommen angekommen beugte sich die Hexe vor. Die Hände wie zum Gebet gefaltet.

"Kreuzsechs.", erkannte sie mehr oder weniger enttäuscht. "Nicht überraschend. Deine Geburtskarte, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Vielleicht hätte ich lieber eine genauere Frage stellen sollen…"

Er reagierte auf ihren Missmut mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

"Tja, dann liegst du wenigstens nicht falsch. Immerhin bin ich irgendwann in der Vergangenheit geboren worden."

"Witzbold."

Pedro und Aaron lachten bei dem Austausch der beiden. Ungeduldig deutete die Hexe auf die restlichen Karten. Charlie verstand die stille Aufforderung und entschied sich für eine weiter rechts. Kaum geschehen runzelte Jolina ihre Stirn.

"Das Karoass. Eine Veränderung kündigt sich an."

Charlie schluckte. Da war es wieder. Dieses seltsame Bauchgefühl, das er nicht erklären konnte. Seine plötzliche Starrheit blieb den geschärften Sinnen der anderen Drachenwärter nicht verborgen.

"Keine Sorge. Es ist eine positive Karte.", beruhigte Jolina. "Wahrscheinlich irgendwas Banales wie eine Gehaltserhöhung oder eine andere freudige Nachricht."

Ihr Satz hatte kaum ein Ende gefunden, da erklangen stampfende Schritte, die stetig an Lautstärke gewannen. _Bumm. Bumm. Bumm._ Ein Mann mit stämmiger Präsenz drückte sich durch den Türrahmen.

" _Bună dimineața._ "

Ciprian, der Chef des Drachenreservats und ein gebürtiger Rumäne, hatte die bemerkenswerte Gabe, beim Betreten eines Raumes sofort zu dessen Mittelpunkt zu werden. Nachdem sein Morgengruß erwidert worden war, ließ sich der Mann mit einem Ächzen am Kopfende des Tisches nieder. Der Platz, der bei jeder Station im Reservat seinen unsichtbaren Namen trug.

"Spielkarten? Das passiert also, wenn ich mal zu spät komme." Er lugte in Pedros Tasse. "Na wenigstens trinkt ihr nicht auch noch Feuerwhisky."

Der Zauberer verteilte die anstehenden Aufgabenlisten und ging das übliche, langatmige Sicherheitsprotokoll durch, während Jolina hastig die Karten auf dem Tisch zusammenkehrte.

"Ich habe übrigens vorhin eine interessante Mitteilung bekommen.", sagte er am Ende und griff in seine Manteltasche. "Also Lauscher auf."

Ein Brief kam zum Vorschein, der zur weiteren Verdeutlichung seiner Worte gewedelt wurde. Jolina suchte Charlies Blick, tippte auf das Karoass, welches nunmehr oben auf dem Stapel ruhte, und ließ ihre Augenbrauen wackeln. Der Rothaarige seufzte innerlich.

"Anscheinend wurde vor kurzem ein Schmugglerring ausgehoben, der illegalen Handel mit allerlei magischen Geschöpfen betrieben hat. Der kleineren und größeren Sorte."

Pedro hob seine Tasse unter die Nase und inhalierte das reiche Aroma des Kaffees.

"Lass mich raten… Drachengröße?", fragte er mit einem versteckten Lächeln.

Der Chef reichte den Brief herum, damit jeder ihn lesen konnte, und nickte bestätigend.

"Richtig geraten. Wir kriegen schon bald Zuwachs. Nur ein Drache, aber immerhin."

Jolina, welche den Brief als Erstes in die Finger bekam, schnappte beim Lesen hörbar nach Luft.

"Unser erstes Opalauge!", rief sie entzückt und Pedro entriss ihr das Pergament. Seine Augen flogen über die Zeilen aus schwarzer Tinte. Ein plötzliches Grinsen.

"Sicher, dass das kein Liebesbrief an Charles ist? Eine Art Heiratsantrag mit einem Drachen anstatt einem Ring?" Er lachte. "Keine schlechte Strategie, muss ich sagen!"

Irritiert beugte sich der Rothaarige zu ihm hin und brachte den Brief an sich. Der Grund für die Stichelei war schnell gefunden.

"Brian!", sagte Charlie erfreut, als er den Namen seines ehemaligen Schulkameraden und die wenigen, an ihn persönlich, adressierten Briefzeilen las. Die beiden konnten auf eine Karriere als Quidditch-Kapitäne ihrer jeweiligen Schulmannschaften - Gryffindor und Ravenclaw - zurückblicken. Zwischen ihnen hatte stets eine freundschaftliche Rivalität geherrscht.

"Der gleiche Brian, der euch damals mit Norberta geholfen hat?", fragte Aaron und erhielt ein bestätigendes Nicken.

Ciprian lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und streichelte seinen ergrauenden Vollbart.

"Anscheinend rechnet dein Freund damit, dass du dich um das Opalauge kümmern wirst." Seine Augen funkelten. "Nur schade, dass ihm diese Entscheidung nicht zusteht. Wir müssen fair bleiben."

Räuspernd begradigte er sich und das Team wusste bereits, was als Nächstes folgen würde.

"Wer will sich um unseren Neuzugang kümmern?"

Pedro und Charlie sprangen gleichzeitig auf.

"Ich!", riefen sie wie aus einem Mund. In ihrem Eifer hatten beide ihre Stühle umgeworfen, welche mit einem Poltern auf dem Boden aufschlugen. Aaron berührte Jolinas Arm, als diese nach ihrem Zauberstab greifen wollte. Mittels eines ungesagten Zaubers machte er das Chaos ungeschehen.

Charlie fixierte Pedro aus zusammengekniffenen Augen.

"Du hast doch erst letztens die Viperzähne übernommen. Die halten dich bereits genug auf Trab."

"Und du? Dich findet man sowieso schon überall.", erwiderte der ältere Zauberer. "Hast du überhaupt Zeit für einen weiteren Drachen?"

"Ich kann dir versichern, dass-"

Ein Räuspern unterbrach den verbalen Schlagabtausch zwischen den beiden. Ciprian faltete den Brief, der in seinen Besitz zurückgefunden hatte, zusammen und steckte diesen in seine Manteltasche.

"Macht das unter euch aus.", brummte er. "Das Opalauge wird irgendwann heute Abend eintreffen. Bis dahin müsst ihr euch entschieden haben."

Schwerfällig richtete er sich auf.

"Wenn ihr mich nun entschuldigen würdet. Da warten noch zwei weitere Teams auf ihre Morgenbesprechung."

Sobald die Tür hinter ihrem Chef zugefallen war, schien sich die Atmosphäre mit einer knisternden Spannung aufzuladen.

Die beiden Drachenwärter starrten einander an. Pedro baute sich auf, um seine sowieso schon beachtliche Körpergröße zu demonstrieren. Daraufhin spannte Charlie seine Armmuskeln an, welche ihn in der Kategorie Stärke zum eindeutigen Sieger erklärten.

"Wenn ihr dann mal fertig seid, euch wie Drachenmännchen in der Paarungszeit zu messen…", setzte Jolina an und stand ebenfalls auf. "…dann können wir das auf die gute altmodische Art klären - mit einem Wettkampf."

Charlie öffnete seinen Mund, aber man schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

"Wir werden ganz sicher nicht darum fliegen.", bestimmte Pedro mit erhobenem Finger. "Das verschafft bestimmten Personen in diesem Raum einen unfairen Vorteil."

Die Hexe dämpfte ein Kichern hinter ihrer Hand.

"Du bist doch hoffentlich nicht immer noch verstimmt, weil ich dir beim letzten Mal in den Hintern getreten habe?"

" _¡De ninguna manera!_ Natürlich nicht!"

Doch die Art, wie er die Lippen zusammenpresste, strafte seine Worte Lügen. Ein Gewirr aus Sticheleien, Argumenten und Verneinungen lebte auf, das sich erst legte, als ein vernehmliches Hüsteln erklang.

Aaron vermied direkten Blickkontakt, griff nach dem Kartenstapel, der noch immer auf dem Tisch ruhte, und mischte diesen.

"Es gibt eine einfache Lösung.", sagte er in seiner Rolle als Schlichter. "Jeder zieht eine Karte und der höchste Wert gewinnt. Ein reines Glücksspiel. Fairer geht nicht."

Nach seinem Vorschlag schenkte Jolina ihm einen Wangenkuss - kurz und unschuldig. Ihr Mund verharrte danach flüsternd an seinem Ohr. Der Blonde errötete - eindeutig nicht unschuldig.

"Kurz und schmerzlos. Eine wundervolle Idee, Liebling.", lächelte sie schließlich.

Als die Hexe den anderen beiden einen herausfordernden Blick zuwarf, gaben sich diese notgedrungen geschlagen. Jolina wusste, wie sie gucken musste, um ihren Willen durchzusetzen. Es gab nicht viele Drachenwärterinnen auf dem Reservat. Genauer gesagt konnte man diese an einer Hand abzählen. Durchsetzungsvermögen war ein wichtiges Stichwort.

Charlie reagierte als Erster. Scheinbar lässig zog er die oberste Karte vom Stapel und deckte diese auf. Die Herzneun. Danach war Pedro dran. Erst Stille, dann ein Stöhnen. Die Karofünf.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Char." Aaron nickte ihm zu. "Dein Drache."

Von seinem Zufallssieg mit Freude erfüllt, grinste Charlie wie ein Kind, das an Weihnachten ein Geschenk überreicht bekam. Ein neuer Drache. Noch dazu eine Art, mit der er vorher noch nie gearbeitet hatte. Der Drachenwärter glaubte zwar, das Wichtigste über Opalaugen im Kopf zu haben, aber es würde sicherlich nicht schaden, sein Wissen für den Fall der Fälle aufzufrischen.

Nachdem der Name Weasley auf die Zuständigkeitsliste für ein noch unbenanntes Opalauge gesetzt worden war - Charlie ging innerlich bereits Namen durch, obwohl er noch nicht mal das Geschlecht kannte - kam das Team auf die übliche Morgenbesprechung zurück. Ungefähr eine Viertelstunde später waren die wichtigsten Einzelheiten für den Tag geklärt.

Drachenschreie in der Ferne. Pedro ruckte hoch. 

"Wie viel Uhr haben wir?", drängte er. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, beschwor er ein magisches Zifferblatt - und fluchte auf Spanisch.

" _¡Maldita sea!_ Die werden mich auffressen!"

Der Drachenwärter hetzte zur Tür, rannte nochmal zurück, um den letzten Rest Kaffee zu trinken, und verschwand schließlich wirklich.

"Meine Drachen schlafen noch eine Weile. Ich pass lieber mal auf, dass er nicht wirklich noch Teil der Speisekarte wird.", sagte Charlie mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln und war ihm gleich darauf dicht auf den Fersen.

Kaum geschehen stemmte Jolina die Hände in ihre Hüften.

"Diese beiden! Gib ihnen einen Drachen und alles andere ist vergessen!"

Kopfschüttelnd wandte sie sich an ihren Lebensgefährten, der bereits dabei war, mit seinem Zauberstab die Kaffeetassen in den Nebenraum mit der Küchenecke schweben zu lassen. Ein weiterer Zauber sorgte dafür, dass sich diese von selbst abwaschen würden. Jolina seufzte. Sie liebte diesen Mann.

"Pedro hat seine Karten vergessen.", merkte Aaron an. Die Hexe beugte sich mit einem Nicken über den Tisch. Plötzlich kam ihr ein Einfall, der sie dazu trieb, Charlies zuletzt gezogene Karte genauer zu betrachten. 

_Die Herzneun als Zukunftskarte._ _Gutes Omen. Aber in welchem Sinn?_

Stirnrunzelnd hob sie die Karte hoch und stellte zu ihrer Überraschung fest, dass an deren Rücken eine weitere hing. Und zwar nicht irgendeine.

"Dieser ahnungslose Glückspilz."

In ihrer Gedankenwelt versunken dachte die Hexe an die Bedeutung der Karte in Kombination mit der anderen. Grinsend verstaute sie das Deck in ihrer Jackentasche und begab sich zu Aaron, der bereits bei der Tür auf sie wartete. In ihren Gang schlich sich ein kleiner Sprung.

Ausgerechnet die Herzdame.

An jenem Abend versammelte sich Charlies Team auf dem Hauptplatz des Reservats, der als Dreh- und Angelpunkt für alle wichtigen Belange fungierte. Hier fand man beispielsweise solche Gebäude wie das Apparationshaus, in dem man von außen nach innen und vice versa reisen konnte, die Eulerei für nationale und internationale Post sowie die Zentrale des Reservats, in der einige Hexen und Zauberer wie Ciprian der Bürokratie frönten.

Letztgenanntem stand schon bald die Ungeduld ins Gesicht geschrieben, als sich ihre Wartezeit der vollen Stunde annäherte. Kein Drache weit und breit.

"Pünktlichkeit verliert immer mehr an Wert.", brummte er. "Zu meiner Zeit wurde uns wortwörtlich Feuer unterm Hintern gemacht, wenn wir nicht rechtzeitig zur Stelle gewesen sind. Vielleicht sollte man das wieder einführen - oder was meint ihr?"

Die anderen blieben davon verschont, ihm eine Antwort zu geben. Charlie, der bereits seit Stunden eine tiefe Vorfreude in seinem Bauch trug, erkannte eine Bewegung am Horizont. Ein großer Schatten, der von ein paar kleineren begleitet wurde. Erst kaum ersichtlich, dann zunehmend klarer.

"Da kommen sie!"

Es war eine Gruppe rumänischer Zauberer und Hexen, die den Drachen an der Landesgrenze in Empfang genommen hatten und jetzt durch die Schutzbarrieren hindurch ins Reservat beförderten. Jedes Mal aufs Neue stellte es einen imposanten Anblick dar, wie dank mehrerer Besen und Schwebezauber ein gigantischer Käfig transportiert werden konnte.

Die Wartenden hoben für den Notfall ihre Zauberstäbe, als die wichtige Fracht kurz darauf zu ihnen heruntergelassen wurde.

"Ist das nicht Stefanu?", meinte Jolina, während sie mit einer Hand über den Augen nach oben linste. Pedro folgte ihrem Blick.

" _Sí_ , du hast Recht."

Er warf seinem Mann eine Kusshand zu, der zur Antwort einen Looping flog, bevor er mit dem Rest des Grenzteams wieder verschwand.

"Da fällt mir ein, dass ich euch sagen soll, dass ihr alle demnächst zum Essen eingeladen seid. Vielleicht übernächstes Wochenende, aber ich gebe euch noch rechtzeitig Bescheid."

"Ohhh, na da sag ich nicht nein.", lächelte Jolina und wandte sich an die anderen. "Habt ihr das gehört? Rumänisch-spanische Hausmannskost bei…"

Der Rest ihrer Worte versickerte wie Regenwasser in einem Gully, als sie die Szene vor sich erfasste. Charlie, Aaron und Ciprian trugen alle das gleiche Gesicht. Eine vor Entsetzen verzerrte Fratze. Die Hexe folgte ihrer Blickrichtung zum Inneren des Käfigs - und schnappte laut nach Luft.

"Oh mein… wie schrecklich…!"

Jolina presste eine Faust gegen ihren Mund und lehnte sich an ihren Lebensgefährten, als dieser zu ihr kam und zur Beruhigung an sich zog.

Charlie näherte sich dem Käfig, in welchem das erwartete Opalauge tief am Schlummern war.

 _Ein Weibchen_ , erkannte sein geübtes Auge nunmehr aus der Nähe. Akribisch begutachtete er den Schaden, welchen die Schmuggler angerichtet hatten. Zahlreiche Schuppen waren aus der Haut gerissen worden. Die dadurch entstandenen Einkerbungen hatten sich aufgrund mangelnder Reinigung entzündet. Zumindest die Flügel wiesen keine Verletzungen auf, doch das konnte auch damit zusammenhängen, dass man ihr die Fähigkeit zum Fliegen nicht nehmen wollte.

In Charlies Augen loderte Wut auf die Verantwortlichen auf. Eine Wut, so tief, dass sie nicht aus seiner Stimme zu vertreiben gewesen wäre, selbst wenn er dies gewollt hätte.

"Sie wird nicht laufen, geschweige denn sich hinstellen können…", sagte er und erntete zustimmendes Nicken von allen Seiten. "Zumindest nicht für ein paar Wochen."

Die restlichen Anwesenden traten nach dem ersten Schock ebenfalls näher.

"Sie ist so klein. Aber eindeutig ausgewachsen.", merkte Pedro an. "Wie ungewöhnlich. Opalaugen werden doch normalerweise ein gutes Stück größer, oder?"

Er sah Ciprian an, der bekanntermaßen in seinen Ausbildungsjahren mit jeder Drachenart zu tun gehabt hatte.

"Wer weiß, wie lange sie bereits in Gefangenschaft war oder was man ihr zu fressen gegeben hat. Ihre Größe könnte auf zahlreiche Ursachen wie unzureichende Pflege oder einen zu kleinen Lebensraum zurückzuführen sein.", äußerte der Zauberer, obwohl er nicht vollständig überzeugt schien. In seinen Augen ruhte eine Frage, die er jedoch für sich behielt.

Während die anderen leise miteinander ihre Beobachtungen und Meinungen teilten, ging Charlie in die Knie und streckte nach einem letzten Sicherheitscheck seinen rechten Arm durch die Gitterstäbe. Liebevoll streichelte er den Teil eines Flügels, den er am leichtesten erreichen konnte. Ihre Haut war warm - ein gutes Zeichen.

"Ich werde mich von nun an um dich kümmern.", flüsterte der Zauberer und drückte seine Stirn gegen das kühle Metall eines Gitterstabes. "Dir wird ab jetzt kein Leid mehr geschehen."

Als der Flügel unter seinen Fingern zuckte, musste er unwillkürlich lächeln.

"Willkommen daheim."


	3. Drachenwärter Weasley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier ist das dritte Kapitel. Das Kennenlernen der beiden ist einer meiner Lieblingsmomente. Was denkt ihr? :D

_Ich bin noch immer ein Drache._

Das war Sharons erster Gedanke, als sie langsam zu sich kam und die Schwere ihrer Glieder spürte. In der eigenen Animagusform zu schlafen, war nicht empfehlenswert. Obwohl es durchaus Hexen und Zauberer gab, die dies aus Gewohnheit taten. Sharon gehörte nicht dazu.

Es gab kaum etwas Unhandlicheres als den Körper eines Drachen. Zu viel Masse. Zu wenig Bewegungsfreiheit. Noch dazu Flügel, welche in der Nacht ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln schienen und alles wie eine Last nach unten drückten.

Die Hexe versuchte sich an der Rückverwandlung. Erfolglos. Schon wieder.

_Das ist nicht gut. Ganz und gar nicht._

Einen langen Moment wagte Sharon es nicht, ihre Augen aufzuschlagen. Da war der plagende Gedanke, dass ihre Rettung aus dem Schmugglerring nur Einbildung gewesen war. Ein Wunschtraum, obwohl es mehr Sinn gemacht hätte, von der Rückverwandlung und ihrem warmen Bett zu träumen.

Zögernd riskierte die Hexe einen Blick, aber alles wirkte verschwommen. Kaum jemand wusste dies, doch Drachen verfügten wie Reptilien und so mancher Vogel über ein drittes Augenlid, das sich wie eine Schutzbrille über das Auge legen konnte. Ein Umstand, den Sharon selbst erst als Animagus kennengelernt hatte.

Nachdem das Lid verschwunden war, stellte sich ihre Umgebung langsam scharf. Keine Gitterstäbe - positiv. Ein Gehege - negativ.

_Mann, ich glaub es nicht. Das fällt definitiv unter meine Top drei der schlimmsten Morgenmomente._

Zögernd streckte Sharon ihre Flügel - eine Wohltat. Als sie jedoch den Versuch wagte, sich aufzurichten, durchzuckte ein heftiger Schmerz ihre Beine. Es brannte - beinahe so, als wäre sie in ein Bett glühender Nadeln getreten.

"Verdammt…", grölte Sharon zähneknirschend. "Was zum…"

Die Hexe sah an sich hinunter - und wurde stumm. Der Anblick ihrer Drachenform, nunmehr im Taghellen klar ersichtlich, war einfach zu viel. Sie hatte natürlich gewusst, dass diese Monster ihr während der Betäubung Schuppen entwendet hatten. Sie hatte es gewusst und dennoch…

Sharon atmete tief ein, um einen sich anbahnenden Schock zu unterbinden. Vor ein paar Jahren wäre dies nicht möglich gewesen. Die Arbeit als Aurorin hatte ihr beigebracht, sich in ausweglosen Situationen zurechtzufinden. Angesichts dieser einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren.

Die Hexe konnte sich noch gut an die starken Emotionsausbrüche erinnern, mit denen sie in ihrer Jugend zu kämpfen gehabt hatte. Ob nun Trauer, Wut oder auch Freude - alles hatte sie verstärkt nach außen getragen. Die Vermutung lag nahe, dass mitunter deswegen ihre Animagusform ein Drache geworden war - ein großer Körper für große Emotionen.

Sharon zählte innerlich bis zehn. Es folgte ein tiefer Atemzug, ein weiterer und noch einer. Gleichmäßig wurde die Luft von ihren riesigen Lungen aufgenommen und wieder entlassen. Nach einer Weile konnte sie endlich klar denken.

_In Ordnung. Gehen wir die Fakten durch._

Konzentriert studierte sie ihr Umfeld. Das Gehege war nicht besonders weitläufig, was sie jedoch in ihrem gegenwärtigen Zustand nicht weiter zu kümmern brauchte. Da waren ein paar Felsen, grüne Ebenen und ein kleiner See. Passend für Opalaugen, die ursprünglich aus Neuseeland stammten. Begrenzt wurde das Areal durch magische Barrieren, die sich schimmernd von der restlichen Natur absetzten. Als hätte man ein hauchdünnes Zelt aus Diamanten über alles gespannt. Beeindruckend.

_Ich bin in Rumänien. In einem Drachenreservat. Ich kann mich weder zurückverwandeln noch meine Beine bewegen._

Ihr Magen zog sich zusammen.

_Und ich habe Hunger._

Sharon reckte den Hals. Nicht unweit entfernt befand sich eine gewaltige Felswand mit einer Tür, die sich kaum ersichtlich von dieser abhob. Vermutlich würde schon bald jemand diese benutzen, um sich nach ihrem Befinden zu erkundigen.

_Was soll ich dann tun_ , fragte sich die Hexe unruhig. Beinahe hätte sie mit den Fangzähnen auf ihrer Unterlippe gekaut.

Die Verwandlung wollte nicht gelingen. Folglich benötigte sie einen Außenstehenden, der den Rückverwandlungszauber beherrschte. Doch wie machte man jemanden darauf aufmerksam, dass man kein Drache, sondern ein Mensch war? Sie konnte nicht sprechen. Noch dazu war ihre Bewegung stark eingeschränkt.

Gedankenverloren bewegte Sharon ihren Schweif und zuckte zusammen, als dieser mit dem Wasser des Sees in Berührung kam.

_Zumindest werde ich nicht verdursten…_

Mit gewisser Anstrengung bewegte sie den Schweif gen Kopf. Gierig fing ihre Zunge die hängengebliebenen Tropfen auf. Anschließend wiederholte sie den Prozess. Das Wasser wirkte erfrischend. Süß und klar und eindeutig mit Magie sauber gehalten. Dann kam ihr eine Idee.

Sharon hob ihren Schweif und wagte einen Schulterblick, obwohl die dadurch erzeugte Bewegung Tränen des Schmerzes in ihre Augen trieb. Verbissen versuchte sie sich an einer Nachricht in der Erde - doch es war zwecklos. Es blieben bloß unleserliche Krakel zurück.

Frustriert schnaubend bettete Sharon den Kopf auf ihren Vorderbeinen. Ihr Schweif fiel nach unten. Noch war es schwierig, beides für einen längeren Zeitraum oben zu halten. Aber ihre alte Stärke würde zurückkommen - früher oder später.

Die Hexe fokussierte sich auf die Tür in der Felswand.

_Wie lange es wohl dauert, bis jemand auftauchen wird?_

Sie wartete. Doch nicht für lange. Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde nach ihrem Erwachen kam ein Geräusch auf, das sich von denen der Natur abhob. Die Tür öffnete sich - erst ein Stück, dann ganz. Es trat ein Mann ins Innere des Geheges, den Sharon sofort eindringlich studierte.

Rotes Haar. Unzählige Sommersprossen. Ein paar Narben. Nicht besonders groß, aber dafür breitschultrig und kräftig gebaut. Nach Ansicht der Hexe verfügte er über eine unkonventionelle Attraktivität, welche ihm gewiss sowohl weibliche als auch männliche Aufmerksamkeit zusicherte.

Der Fremde hatte sich etwas über die Schulter geschlungen, das sie von ihrer Perspektive aus jedoch nicht sehen konnte. Die linke Hand trug einen Eimer, den er in einiger Entfernung zu ihr abstellte. In der rechten ruhte gefechtsbereit sein Zauberstab.

"Ah, du bist wach." Wärmespendende Augen und eine tiefe Stimme. "Dann sollte ich mich wohl lieber vorstellen."

Verwirrt beobachtete Sharon, wie der Zauberer eine Hand auf seine Brust legte, als wäre er kurz davor, sich zu verbeugen oder einen Schwur abzulegen.

"Mein Name ist Charlie.", sagte er mit einem Kopfnicken. "Ich werde mich von heute an um dich kümmern."

Nach dieser kurzen Vorstellung näherte er sich ihr in Zeitlupe. Jeder Schritt schien äußerst bedacht und nicht zufällig gesetzt. Seine Augen waren ununterbrochen auf ihre eigenen fixiert, während er den Kopf leicht gesenkt hielt. Als Mensch hätte Sharon ihre Augen verdreht. Der Kerl glaubte doch nicht wirklich, dass einen Drachen diese gespielte Unterwerfung kümmerte?

"Ganz ruhig… Ich will dir nichts Böses."

Charlie tastete blind nach seinem Rücken und hielt kurz darauf etwas Weißes in die Luft. Es war ein Huhn.

"Guck mal, hab dir was mitgebracht.", lächelte er. "Etwas ganz Feines, das nicht mal die anderen bekommen."

Als seinen Worten Schnalzgeräusche folgten, musste Sharon innerlich seufzen - welch absurde Situation.

"Irgendwie glaube ich dir nicht.", antwortete sie trocken. "Ihr habt doch bestimmt haufenweise Hühner und die sind bestimmt nicht nur für einen Drachen reserviert."

Ihre Laute klangen wohl leicht aggressiv. Charlie hob abwehrend die Hände. Dabei schlug das Huhn gegen seinen Bizeps. 

"Hey, ist schon gut. Ich komme nicht näher.", beruhigte er und levitierte das sogenannte "Schlemmermahl" mittels Schwebezauber vor ihre Füße. Nicht mal die Federn waren gerupft worden. Mit einem Schaudern bemerkte sie die orangenen Tieraugen, welche sie offen anstarrten.

"Du musst etwas essen, sonst verhungerst du.", sagte Charlie, als könnte er ihren Widerwillen erkennen, und murmelte dann zu sich selbst: "Opalaugen bevorzugen es, Schafe und Ähnliches zu jagen… aber dafür bist du noch zu schwach. Vielleicht könnte man…"

Während der Zauberer an seiner Strategie feilte, hatte Sharon ganz andere Sorgen. Ihr war natürlich klar, dass er recht hatte. Ohne Essen würde sie nicht lange durchhalten. Erst recht nicht in ihrer Drachenform, in der sie schon immer das Zehnfache verzehren konnte. Und sie verfügte bereits als Mensch über einen gesunden Appetit.

"Oh verdammt…", fluchte die Hexe, als ihr Magen erneut merkbar knurrte. "Wenn es denn sein muss. Aber ganz sicher kein rohes Fleisch."

Vorsichtig testete Sharon ihr Maul samt Kehle wie ein unberechenbares Feuerzeug. Als ihr eine kleine Flamme entsprang, riss sie Charlie damit aus seinem versunkenen Zustand. Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie sie das Huhn röstete, bis dessen Federn glimmten und sich langsam auflösten.

"Du bevorzugst dein Essen wohl gut durch, was?", erkannte der Zauberer. "Ist notiert."

Sharon hob einen Flügel, um ihm die Sicht zu versperren. Wenn sie schon wie ein echter Drache fressen musste, dann wenigstens ohne Beobachter. Doch Charlie schien das nicht zu stören. Während sie mit angehaltenem Atem an dem Huhn kaute, fuhr sein Blick ihren aufgefächerten Flügel entlang. Er hatte noch nie etwas Vergleichbares gesehen.

Als das letzte Stück Fleisch ihren Rachen hinabglitt, vernahmen ihre gespitzten Ohren seinen Monolog.

"…nie gesehen. Kein Wunder, dass ihr als eine der beliebtesten Drachenarten geltet.", sagte er. "Diese Perlmutt-Schuppen und allein schon die schillernden Augen… Wie ein Regenbogen."

Sharon senkte ihren Flügel und wurde von einem Lächeln begrüßt, das mit Sicherheit einen dunklen Raum erleuchten konnte.

"Du bist unfassbar schön…"

Verlegen wandte die Hexe bei diesem plötzlichen Kompliment ihren Kopf ab. In ihrer menschlichen Form wäre sie bis auf die Ohren und Schlüsselbeine errötet.

_Er meint nicht dich. Nicht dein richtiges Ich_ , erinnerte Sharon sich selbst. _Verdammter Drachennarr._

Noch während sie in Gedanken darüber fluchte, dass zahllose Personen - darunter auch Experten auf dem Gebiet magische Geschöpfe - offensichtlich nicht dazu in der Lage waren, einen echten Drachen von einem Animagus zu unterscheiden, folgte Charlie seiner üblichen Arbeitsroutine.

Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs holte er den Eimer heran, den er zuvor abgestellt hatte.

"Okay, jetzt zu deinen Wunden.", warnte er vor. "Ich habe schon mal, während du geschlafen hast, eine grobe Reinigung vorgenommen. Hatte gehofft, das Schlafmittel würde noch etwas länger wirken. Aber macht nichts. Das schaffen wir schon irgendwie, nicht wahr?"

Sharon schnaubte bei dem Wort "wir" und reckte ihren Hals, um den Inhalt des Eimers begutachten zu können. Es war eine grünliche Paste mit verschiedenfarbigen Stückchen.

Als Mensch wäre es wahrscheinlich bei diesem visuellen Eindruck geblieben. Doch in ihrer jetzigen Form nahm Sharon alles verstärkt wahr und ein bestimmter Sinn trat in den Vordergrund - der Geruchssinn.

Dadurch erkannte ihre Nase die einzelnen Komponenten des Gemischs wie beispielsweise Diptam, Mandelöl und Kamille - gebräuchliche Heilzutaten. Es war ein angenehmer Duft, der jedoch überschattet wurde, als ein sanfter Windhauch einen anderen mit sich brachte. Einen wesentlich intensiveren, lebendigen.

_Oh mein…_

Sharons Nüstern blähten sich. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals einen Mann bei der ersten Begegnung als wohlriechend bezeichnet zu haben. Nicht als Mensch und schon gar nicht als Drache - aber es gab bekanntlich für alles ein erstes Mal.

Charlie roch wundervoll. Wie ein Wald nach einem Regenschauer, durch den eine Note Tee flog, den er wohl erst vor Kurzem getrunken hatte. Frisch, kräftig und eindeutig männlich.

Von dieser Erkenntnis leicht überrumpelt bemerkte sie etwas verspätet, dass der Zauberer sie nachdenklich musterte und seinen Worten keine Taten folgen ließ.

"Was? Brauchst du eine Einladung? Ich werde dir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen…", murrte Sharon und stoppte daraufhin abrupt. "Okay, in dieser Form sollte ich solche Sachen wohl lieber nicht sagen."

Ihr vernehmliches Brummen brachte den anderen zum Grinsen.

"Geduld ist eine Tugend.", antwortete Charlie, als hätte er jeden Drachenlaut verstanden. Seine Instinkte waren gut - das musste man ihm lassen. Aber nicht gut genug, um in der Kreatur die Hexe zu erkennen.

Sharon seufzte heißen Dampf und wurde in der nächsten Sekunde von mehreren Betäubungszaubern überrumpelt. Kopf, Flügel, Schweif, Beine - in dieser Reihenfolge. Selbst die kleinste Muskelregung erschien danach unmöglich.

Charlie senkte seinen Zauberstab. Ausatmend.

"Sorry, aber das musste sein.", meinte er entschuldigend. "Wenn du irgendwann geheilt bist, wirst du mir das sicher nachsehen."

Mit dem Eimer in der Hand drang der Zauberer in ihre persönliche Distanzzone ein. Dort angekommen ging er sogleich dazu über, die grüne Paste auf ihre Wunden aufzutragen. Es schmerzte, aber damit hatte Sharon gerechnet. Sie kniff ihre tränenden Augen zusammen und hörte, wie er beruhigend auf sie einsprach.

_Sehr gesprächig_ , dachte die Hexe. _Steht das in der Jobbeschreibung für Drachenwärter?_

Nach einer Weile - Charlie hatte sie inzwischen einmal umrundet - empfing ihr Hals mit einem Mal zärtliche Streicheleinheiten. Ein Gefühl, das besonders nach dem vorherigen Schmerz so angenehm war, dass sich ihre angespannten Muskeln sofort lockerten.

"Nur eine dünne Schicht fürs Erste. Das Wundsekret muss noch abfließen können.", murmelte Charlie. "Keine Sorge, es wird mit jedem Mal besser werden."

Sharon hätte gerne erfahren, wie oft sie diese Prozedur noch bis zu ihrer vollständigen Heilung erdulden musste. Doch da er ihre Frage niemals verstanden hätte, beschränkte sie sich auf einen resignierten Laut. 

Charlie nahm auf einem nahegelegenen Felsen Platz.

"Jetzt da du Teil der Familie bist, brauchst du natürlich noch einen passenden Namen."

Er griff in seine Hosentasche - feuerfeste Drachenhaut wie der Rest seiner Schutzkleidung - und holte ein Stück Pergament hervor, das er zweimal in der Mitte gefaltet hatte.

"In Ordnung." Er klappte es auf. "Ich habe mir schon mal ein paar Ideen aufgeschrieben, aber noch keinen Favoriten gewählt."

Sharons Augen wurden zu Schlitzen. Das vorherige Wohlgefühl war sofort vergessen. 

"Ein neuer Name? Auf keinen Fall. Das kannst du so was von vergessen."

Ihr unwirsches Knurren ließ Charlie eine Augenbraue hochziehen.

"Ich habe doch noch nicht mal angefangen." Sein Finger fuhr die Liste ab. "Warte gefälligst, bevor du sie alle in den Wind schlägst."

Die Hexe sah gen Himmel und wünschte sich, sie hätte wie als Mensch ihre Augen verdrehen können. Doch selbst eine solche Reaktion wäre dem Drachenwärter wohl nicht weiter aufgefallen. Sharon fragte sich, ob es mit einer anderen Gestalt einfacher gewesen wäre, sie als Animagus zu enttarnen. Drachen zählten bekanntermaßen zu den intelligentesten Geschöpfen der magischen Welt. Da fielen gewisse Reaktionen nicht weiter auf.

Der Zauberer war inzwischen von seinem Platz aufgesprungen und lief nachdenklich von einem Punkt zum anderen. Immer wieder musterte er sie, testete einen Namen aus und schüttelte sogleich seinen Kopf.

"Irgendwas Wohlklingendes…", entschied Charlie. "Einer Schönheit wie dir angemessen…"

Eine neue Welle der Röte rauschte über ihr Gesicht. Es war unvermeidlich. Diese unverblümten Komplimente brachten sie aus dem Konzept.

Mit einem Mal blieb der Zauberer stehen.

"Hey, was haben wir denn da?"

Sharon folgte seinem Blick, der auf irgendwas in ihrem Brustbereich zielte.

"Du hast ja ein Muttermal. Sieht ein bisschen so aus wie…" Er stoppte kurz. "…ein Herz."

Kaum hatte das letzte Wort seinen Mund verlassen, erstarrte die Hexe. Ihr Erkennungsmerkmal. Das einzige Detail, das ihr von ihrem menschlichen Körper noch geblieben war. Vielleicht würde man dadurch erkennen, dass sie in Wahrheit kein richtiger Dra…

"Wie ungewöhnlich. Aber sehr hübsch."

…oder auch nicht.

Während sich Sharon fragte, warum das Schicksal ihr so ein unauffälliges Animagus-Merkmal beschert hatte, erhellten sich Charlies Gesichtszüge. Er hatte eine Idee. Um diese festzuhalten, tippte er sogleich mit der Zauberstabspitze auf das Pergament. Tinte formte fünf Buchstaben.

"Inimă.", lächelte er und nickte zufrieden. "Das ist Rumänisch für Herz. Einfach perfekt."

Bevor Sharon auf irgendeine Weise reagieren konnte, tauchte aus dem Nichts eine helle Nebelgestalt auf. Es war ein Patronus in der Form eines Papageis.

Elegant landete das Tier auf Charlies Arm, der diesen reflexartig ausgestreckt hatte. Der Schnabel öffnete sich und ließ eine weibliche Stimme erklingen.

"Charles Weasley, schwing deinen Hintern in Zone 3.", drängte diese. "Cheryls Team benötigt unsere Hilfe. Es geht um Zoltán."

Mit einem Stöhnen rieb Charlie sich den Nasenrücken.

"Nicht schon wieder. Diese pubertären Wutausbrüche finden einfach kein Ende."

Er schwenkte den Zauberstab und erschuf seinen eigenen Patronus, um diesem sein Okay mitzugeben. Kurz darauf sauste ein Nashorn mit einer überraschenden Geschwindigkeit über den See.

Charlie streichelte ein letztes Mal ihren Hals.

"Okay, Süße, vergiss nicht, wo wir aufgehört haben." Er zwinkerte. "Zur Feier deiner Namensgebung, werde ich dir etwas ganz Feines besorgen. Du hast gewiss noch reichlich Hunger."

Normalerweise hätte Sharon in Erwartung an weitere Hühner etwas Sarkastisches geschnaubt. Aber nach dem gerade Gehörten, hatte es ihr die Sprache verschlagen. Fassungslos starrte die Hexe dem Mann hinterher, welcher eilig ihr Gehege verließ. Als er außer Sicht war, entkamen ihr ihre aufgestauten Gedanken in Begleitung kleiner Feuerfunken.

"Weasley? Wie in Harry Potter - Kriegsheld - Weasley?!"

Sie erstarrte.

"Süße?!"

Dem Problem mit Zoltán - einem jungen Hornschwanz - konnte glücklicherweise schnell Einhalt geboten werden. Sobald ihm sein Wutausbruch so viel Energie geraubt hatte, dass seine Feuerschwalle kaum noch einen Meter maßen, war es für die Drachenwärter ein Leichtes, ihn außer Gefecht zu setzen.

Charlie schmerzte es, eine Kreatur leiden zu sehen. Es war offensichtlich, dass Zoltán ein Leben in Freiheit wollte. Eines, das der Zauberer ihm nur zu gerne geschenkt hätte. Doch die Gefahr für Menschen und die restliche Umwelt war einfach zu groß.

Nach dem Abschied von Cheryls Team, machte sich Charlie auf den Weg zu dem Bereich, in dem die lebende Nahrung für die Drachen gehalten wurde. Jolina schloss sich ihm an, während sich der Rest ihres Teams dazu aufmachte, den Zustand eines kürzlich erkrankten Viperzahn zu überprüfen - eine Grippe, bei der jedes Niesen brennenden Nasenschleim versprühte.

"So langsam habe ich das Gefühl, dass Zoltán das absichtlich macht, damit wir ihm Aufmerksamkeit entgegenbringen.", murrte Jolina, als sie ihr Ziel erreichten. "Oder bilde ich mir das nur ein?"

Charlie öffnete die Tür zu den Stallungen, aus denen vernehmliches Gegacker und andere Tierlaute drangen. Er wartete, bis die Hexe eingetreten war. Dann folgte er ihr. Die Luft wog schwer vom Schweiß der Tiere - Pferde, Kühe, Schafe, Hühner und noch so viele mehr, die auf der Speisekarte eines Drachen standen.

"Jede Woche mindestens einmal und immer ungefähr um die gleiche Uhrzeit. Was glaubst du denn?", erwiderte er grinsend. "Gib ihm noch ein halbes Jahr, dann wird er hoffentlich ruhiger werden."

Die beiden unterhielten sich eine Weile, während sie für ihre jeweiligen Drachen das Futter vorbereiteten. Charlie schulterte zwei Hühner und machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, in den nächsten Tagen ein Schaf zu schlachten, um Inimă damit zu überraschen. Solange sie aufgrund ihrer Verfassung nicht selbstständig jagen konnte, durfte ihre Nahrung nicht weglaufen können.

"Wie läuft es mit dem Opalauge?", fragte Jolina, als sie nach draußen traten. Beide führten jeweils eine Kuh an der Leine, die unter dem Einfluss eines Beruhigungstrankes stand. Auf einer Weide in der Nähe grasten ihre Artgenossen.

"Inimă."

"Ah, schöner Name.", lächelte sie und nickte auf zustimmende Weise. "Und?"

Charlie sinnierte über seine ersten Momente mit dem Geschöpf. Man konnte ihr Kennenlernen als Erfolg verbuchen. Keine Feuersbrünste. Keine Bisse. Keine Kratzer. Nicht mal der Versuch eines Angriffs.

"Sie… Ich kann es nicht wirklich erklären, aber sie wirkt irgendwie… anders."

"Anders?"

"Na ja… Beinahe zahm."

Jolina verharrte. Ihr Zauberstab wirkte wie der rügende Finger einer Mutter.

"Pass lieber gut auf.", ermahnte die Hexe. "Drachen können nicht gezähmt werden. Nicht mal solche, die uns seit ihrer Geburt kennen. Dieses Opalauge… Inimă… befindet sich durch ihre Bewegungslosigkeit in einer misslichen Lage und du stellst ihre einzige Chance zum Überleben dar. Sie könnte bloß lauern und sobald es ihr wieder besser geht…"

Die Hexe formte ihre Hände zu Krallen und ahmte eine Sprungattacke nach.

"Das ist mir auch klar. Ich bin nicht erst seit gestern hier." Charlie kickte einen Stein auf dem Boden weg. "Aber du vergisst, dass Opalaugen von Natur aus einen ruhigeren Charakter besitzen. Im Normalfall sind sie für Menschen keine Bedrohung."

"Dennoch solltest du aufpassen, dass du sie nicht mit irgendwas verärgerst. Sie war für unbestimmte Zeit jeder Menge Stress ausgesetzt.", erwiderte Jolina.

Ihre rechte Hand zupfte an dem Seil und regte dadurch ihre Kuh zum Weiterlaufen an.

"Vorsicht ist die Mutter der Porzellankiste."


	4. Die Zeit vergeht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier ist das vierte Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

Ein berühmter Muggel-Physiker hatte einmal gesagt, dass Zeit relativ ist.

Sechzig Sekunden waren eine Minute. Sechzig Minuten eine Stunde. Und jeder Tag maß vierundzwanzig Stunden. Dennoch verfügte jeder über eine andere Zeitwahrnehmung - und Sharon musste feststellen, dass ihre eigene fortschreitend schlechter wurde.

Die Tage als Drache verschwammen miteinander. Irgendwann wusste die Hexe nicht einmal mehr, welcher Wochentag war, wenn sie diesen nicht durch Zufall aufschnappte. Ein Gefühl der Zeitlosigkeit kam auf. Ein Gefühl, das keine schönen Erinnerungen weckte.

Sie dachte an die Zeit nach dem Krieg zurück, als ihre Arbeit zum Katalysator dunkler Empfindungen und Gedanken geworden war. Arbeit und Isolation. Zumindest so lange, bis sie sich aus diesem Loch retten konnte - mit Willenskraft und der Unterstützung guter Menschen wie ihrer Freundin Andrea.

Danach hatte Sharon die Entscheidung gefällt, ihre Energie in andere Dinge zu investieren. Sie wollte nicht länger Verbrechen bekämpfen und aufklären, sondern stattdessen retten und heilen, was solche hinterließen. Ihre Arbeit als Aurorin zu kündigen und die Praxis ihrer Familie Vollzeit zu führen, schien dafür der richtige Weg zu sein. Obwohl sie bezweifelte, jemals in die Fußstapfen ihrer Eltern - einem Heiler und einer Ärztin - treten zu können.

Sharon schloss ihre Augen. Erinnerungen blitzten auf. Rot. So viel Rot.

Um sich abzulenken, saugten ihre Lungen die umgebende Luft verstärkt in sich auf. Die Hexe filterte die verschiedenen Düfte der Natur und versuchte, diese zu benennen.

_Erde… Gras… Laubbäume… Moos… Wasser… Charlie…_

Ihre Augen öffneten sich. Der Drachenwärter war momentan nicht im Gehege, doch seit ihrem Kennenlernen hatte er sie jeden Tag mit seiner Anwesenheit beehrt. Genauer gesagt war ein Alltag entstanden, der ihr Tagesgeschehen in drei Abschnitte spaltete.

Sonnenaufgang - Charlie brachte ihr Frühstück, das sich immer öfter aus "schmackhaften" Schafen zusammensetzte, und überprüfte ihre Wunden.

Mittag - Charlie reinigte mittels Magie das Gehege, während sie einen Scheinschlaf vortäuschte, um ihn dabei nicht beobachten zu müssen - obwohl die Hexe vermutete, dass er sich ihrer Schauspielerei bewusst war.

Sonnenuntergang - Charlie brachte mehr Futter, säuberte ihre noch vorhandenen Schuppen und überprüfte die Stabilität der Barrieren. Doch niemals schweigend. Bei jeder Gelegenheit sprach er mit ihr, als wäre dies das Normalste auf der Welt.

Kurz gesagt: Ihr neues Leben bestand aus Charles Weasley. Wie ein Kindermädchen, das man nicht loswerden konnte.

Sharon dachte an den Moment zurück, als zum ersten Mal sein voller Name gefallen war. An die Überraschung, die sie sogleich übermannt hatte.

_Kaum zu fassen, dass sich ein Weasley um mich kümmert. Merlin, gibt es viele Leute, die jetzt gerne in meiner Haut stecken würden. Selbst wenn es sich dabei um die eines Drachen handelt…_

Nach dem Krieg waren von überall her Reporter angereist, um mit dem Goldenen Trio und ihren Nächsten Interviews zu ergattern. Vor allem die Weasleys, welche durch ihre unerschütterliche Tapferkeit und selbstlose Nächstenliebe einen entscheidenden Beitrag zu Harry Potters Sieg geleistet hatten, waren dabei zu einem Hauptziel der Presse geworden.

Sharon konnte sich noch gut an die Menschenmassen im Ministerium erinnern, welche die dort angestellten Weasleys abpassen wollten. Oder an Andreas Scherz, dass das Büro gegen den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten noch nie so viel Besuch erhalten hatte.

Sharon war Trubel dieser Art noch nie geheuer gewesen. Wie ironisch, dass nun ausgerechnet sie von einem Mitglied besagter Familie dessen halbe Lebensgeschichte erzählt bekam. So fühlte es sich zumindest an.

Während ihrer einseitigen Gespräche, sprach der Zauberer von seinem Arbeitsalltag, den anderen Drachen und deren Eigenarten, aber auch von privateren Dingen wie seiner Liebe für schwarzen Kaffee, der Schulzeit auf Hogwarts und wie schwer es manchmal war, mit seinen Liebsten und den Geschehnissen in England auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben. Das Letztgenannte ließ ihn jedes Mal den Blick senken, bevor er mit seinem üblichen Grinsen das Thema wechselte.

Sharon lernte den Rothaarigen immer besser kennen und wusste schon bald so viel über ihn, dass ihr schlechtes Gewissen angesichts seiner Unwissenheit immer weiter anwuchs. Irgendwann entschloss sie sich dazu, ihm Antworten zu geben - auch wenn dies im Endeffekt keinen Unterschied machte und er bloß das übliche Knurren, Brummen und Fauchen vernehmen konnte.

Die Hexe erzählte ihm von ihrer Arbeit als Aurorin, dem letzten Auftrag, der vollkommen schiefgelaufen war, und der Angst, für immer ein Drache zu bleiben. Aber auch, wie sehr sie schwarzen Kaffee verabscheute, ihrer Schulzeit auf Ilvermorny - welche sie ihrem amerikanischen Vater zuliebe besucht hatte - und dass sie wegen dem Krieg nun niemanden mehr hatte, den sie Familie nennen konnte.

Sharon erinnerte sich an die heißen Drachentränen, welche ihr in jenem Gesprächsmoment entkommen waren. Wie Charlie sie erst verwundert angesehen und dann besorgt gestreichelt hatte. Seine gemurmelten Worte.

"Keine Sorge, irgendwann wird alles wieder gut sein und der Himmel dir gehören."

Und trotz der offensichtlichen Sprachbarriere, die zwischen ihnen bestand, war dieser Satz genau das gewesen, was ihre Seele zu jenem Zeitpunkt gebraucht hatte.

Ein Geräusch in der Ferne riss Sharon aus ihren Gedanken. Blinzelnd reckte sie ihren Kopf, um den Stand der Sonne zu überprüfen. Mittagsstunde. Endlich.

 _Jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen_ , rügte sie sich selbst. _Du hast ihn erst vor ein paar Stunden gesehen._

Innerlich musste sie ihre Ungeduld beseufzen. Aber die Besuche des Drachenwärters waren nun mal die einzige Abwechslung, die ihr tagsüber zuteil wurde. Es gab einfach nichts zu tun. Selbst zum Fliegen war ihr Körper noch zu schwach. So blieben ihr nur ihre Gedanken, die ihr in Charlies Abwesenheit Gesellschaft leisteten. Gedanken und Wolkenbilder - es war zum Verrücktwerden.

 _Reiß dich zusammen_ , wiederholte die Hexe mit Nachruck, als auch schon die Tür zum Gehege aufging.

Charlie trat ins Innere. In seiner rechten Hand ruhte wie immer zur Sicherheit der Zauberstab. Als er Augenkontakt mit ihr herstellte, hob sich die linke zum üblichen Gruß.

"Na, meine Süße.", rief er. "Heute gar kein Mittagsschlaf? Hast mich wohl vermisst, was?"

Sharon pustete heiße Luft. Als Mensch hätten dabei ihre Lippen geflattert.

"Es gibt so einiges, was ich vermisse. Heiße Duschen, Siruptorten, Muggel-Filme, mein richtiges Leben… Aber wenn du dich anstrengst, kommst du vielleicht noch unter die Top 10."

Ihre Drachenlaute bewirkten die gleiche Reaktion, die eine miauende Katze ihrem Besitzer entlockte - ein unwissendes Lächeln.

"Ja, ich habe dich auch vermisst.", erwiderte Charlie und folgte danach sorgsam wie immer seiner Arbeitsroutine. Nachdem der Zustand des Geheges überprüft und auf Vordermann gebracht worden war, näherte sich der Zauberer ihr. Der erhobene Zauberstab in seiner Hand ließ sie erahnen, was folgen würde.

"Sorry, heute mal eine kleine Planänderung.", meinte Charlie und betäubte sogleich ihre Körperteile. "Wir ziehen die Reinigung deiner Schuppen vor, um abends etwas Luft zu haben."

Sharon bemerkte einen seltsamen Ausdruck in seinen Augen, der sich nicht deuten ließ. Sorgsam studierte sie ihn, als er sich ihr von der Seite näherte, um ihre Beine zu begutachten.

"Na, das sieht doch schon richtig gut aus.", murmelte Charlie. "Nicht mehr lange und du solltest dich wieder ohne Schwierigkeiten bewegen können."

Es stimmte. Ihre Heilung schritt stetig voran. Zwar konnte sie noch nicht stehen, aber die Schmerzen waren dank der Heilpaste weitestgehend abgeklungen.

Die Hexe beobachtete wie Charlie mittels Magie einen Teil des Wassers aus dem nahegelegenen See in die Luft hob. Über ihr formte sich eine glänzende Kugel, die das Sonnenlicht reflektierte.

_Jetzt geht das wieder los… Genau deshalb meinte ich heiße Duschen…_

Sharon schloss ihre Augen, als die ersten kalten Tropfen auf sie niederrieselten. Sobald ihr Körper durchweg von Nässe überzogen war, spürte sie eine Bürste, die über ihre Schuppen glitt. Kräftig und gründlich.

Normalerweise dauerte es ab da nicht lange, bis der Drachenwärter zum Sprechen ansetzte. Manchmal sang er sogar - zwar äußerst schief und lückenhaft, aber dennoch mit gewissem Charme.

Heute nicht. Charlie schwieg.

"Ist irgendetwas passiert?", fragte die Hexe zögernd. Diese Art der Stille behagte ihr nicht. Sie versuchte sich an einem Scherz, um sich selbst zu beruhigen: "Wenn du willst, könnte ich jemanden in Brand setzen und wir lassen es wie einen Arbeitsunfall aussehen. Ich brauche nur einen Namen."

Als hätten ihre Drachenlaute eine weckende Wirkung, stoppten seine Hände in ihrem Tun. Charlie seufzte.

"Ich habe heute Abend ein Date.", verkündete er mit einem schiefen Lächeln. Gleichzeitig zogen sich seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Beinahe so, als könnte er nicht glauben, dass der letzte Satz der Wahrheit entsprach.

"Ihr Name ist Elaine. Hab sie vor einigen Tagen kennengelernt. Sie arbeitet als Botschafterin für das Britische Ministerium und soll irgendein neues Importgesetz in die Wege leiten. Für Zauberstabholz. Anscheinend ist Rumänien bald nicht mehr nur für seine Drachen und Vampire berüchtigt."

Er lachte leise und sprach sogleich weiter. Genauer gesagt holten seine Lungen kaum Luft.

"Ein wirklich süßes Lachen. Und nicht auf den Mund gefallen. Das gefällt mir. Bisher scheint sie ihren Aufenthalt in Rumänien zu genießen. Zumindest das Essen und die Atmosphäre. Sie liebt Süßspeisen wie Cozonac, aber ohne Rosinen wegen einer Allergie. Außerdem…"

Sharon schaltete ab. Während dieser Flut an Informationen, wurde ihr bewusst, dass er diese nur für sich selbst wiederholte, um für die Verabredung besser gewappnet zu sein. Seine Nervosität kam überraschend. Andererseits war es wohl naiv zu glauben, dass er solche nicht empfinden konnte. Ein gefährlicher Berufsalltag machte eine Person nicht automatisch immun gegenüber jedweder heiklen Situation. Etwas, das Sharon nur zu gut bewusst war.

Charlie setzte irgendwann wieder dazu an, ihre Schuppen zu bürsten.

"…erst nicht wirklich aufgefallen. Blondes Haar. Blaue Augen. Also eigentlich eher Bills Typ. Ich hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für Dunkelhaarige mit…"

Charlie stoppte und rieb sich den Nasenrücken.

"Was rede ich hier eigentlich? Jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen, verdammt. Es ist bloß ein Date. Kein Drache, der Amok läuft - nichts für ungut."

"Schon okay."

Sharon beobachtete, wie der Zauberer unter ihren Flügel kroch, um die Schuppen zu erreichen, die man nicht direkt erblicken konnte. In solchen Momenten fühlte sie sich immer wie ein Auto, unter dessen Haube geguckt wurde.

Dort angelangt kam Charlie endlich zum Kern seiner Geschichte.

"Elaine wollte schon immer mal einen Drachen aus der Nähe sehen, also habe ich den Vorschlag gemacht, ihr dich und dein Gehege zu zeigen. Wäre das in Ordnung?"

Nach seiner Frage lugte er unter dem Flügel hervor. Eine Augenbraue fragend hochgezogen. Für einen langen Moment wusste Sharon nicht, was sie antworten sollte. Diese ganze Situation - ein Mann, der einen Drachen um Unterstützung für sein Date bat? - war irritierend.

"Was fragst du mich?", schnaubte sie schließlich. "Allem Anschein nach ist das doch schon alles entschieden. Mitspracherecht ist Luxus."

Als könnte er spüren, dass sie von der Idee nicht begeistert war, streichelte er die Kante ihres Flügels entlang. Sharon hielt die Luft an. Seine rauen Finger fühlten sich gut an. Zu gut.

"Ich habe auch etwas ganz Tolles für dich zum Dank.", lächelte er und legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen. "Aber das Ganze muss unser kleines Geheimnis bleiben. Normalerweise dürfen Außenstehende nicht in die Gehege."

 _Ich frage mich nur, warum_ , dachte Sharon sarkastisch. _Es sind doch bloß feuerspeiende Kreaturen, von denen manche Menschen fressen. Völlig harmlos._

Einen Moment grummelte die Hexe noch. Dann seufzte sie geschlagen. Es machte ja doch keinen Unterschied. Dieses Date würde Charlie glücklich machen. Also kein Grund, nicht mitzuspielen - richtig?

"Na schön, immerhin hast du den richtigen Drachen ausgewählt. Hoffentlich zahlt sich das Risiko für dich aus und dein Bett bleibt heute Nacht nicht leer."

Nachdem der Drachenwärter ihre linke Körperseite gebürstet hatte, widmete er sich der anderen. Es blieb still zwischen ihnen, bis ihre verbliebenen Schuppen vollständig gereinigt waren. So sehr es die Hexe auch bekümmerte, dass ihre Animagusform nicht weichen wollte - es war doch nichts zu verachten, dass diese Pflege, die ihr zuteil wurde, einen entspannenden Effekt bewirkte. Beinahe wie ein seltsamer Wellness-Urlaub.

_Genießen Sie den rumänischen Flair unter freiem Himmel. Die Vitalität eines Drachen könnte schon bald ihnen gehören._

Während die Hexe innerlich an einem Werbeslogan arbeitete, ließ sich Charlie wie bei jeder seiner Pausen auf dem Felsen in ihrer Nähe nieder. Er griff in seine Jackentasche und holte ein Stück Pergament hervor. Die Tinte drückte sich bei mehreren Zeilen bis zum Rücken durch, was zeigte, wie stark der Schreibende die Feder aufgedrückt haben musste. Charlies Augen flogen über den Inhalt. Schließlich legte er den Kopf in den Nacken. Ein Sonnenstrahl kitzelte seine Nase.

"Seit…" Er schloss seufzend die Augen. "… _damals_ haben Mums Briefe deutlich zugenommen. Sie macht sich Sorgen um mich. Hat wohl Angst, dass ich hier vereinsame."

Sharon nickte verstehend. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er über seine Mutter sprach. Molly Weasley war offensichtlich eine Person, die ebenso überfürsorglich wie stur sein konnte.

"Sie drängt schon wieder zwischen den Zeilen dazu, dass ich endlich sesshaft werden soll." Sein Griff um das Pergament verstärkte sich. "Dabei bin ich doch bereits sesshaft genug. Zumindest schreibe ich ihr das jedes Mal, wenn sie fragt - direkt und indirekt."

Der Brief verschwand wieder in seiner Jackentasche, wo er für seelisches Gewicht sorgte. Seine Haltung wirkte geknickt.

"Aber ehrlich gesagt, ist diese Antwort schon zur Gewohnheit geworden. Macht das Ganze irgendwie einfacher. Eigentlich…" Charlie pausierte kurz, um sein Gesicht zu verziehen. "Oh Merlin, das kann ich Mum niemals sagen, sonst gibst sie überhaupt keine Ruhe mehr… Aber eigentlich wäre es schon schön, weißt du? Frau und Kinder, meine ich…"

Sharon blinzelte ihn an. Überrascht. Das war eine neue Seite, die er bisher vor ihr verborgen hatte. 

Während sie ihn prüfend musterte, holte der Drachenwärter einen Lappen hervor, den er mittels _Aguamenti_ mit Wasser befeuchtete. Seufzend kühlte er sich den Nacken.

"Aber finde mal eine Hexe, die sich dazu bereit erklären würde, ins Nirgendwo zu ziehen und einen Mann zu ehelichen, der jeden Tag durch einen aggressiven Drachen das Zeitliche segnen könnte."

Kopfschüttelnd schenkte der Zauberer ihr ein Lächeln, als wollte er ihr seine Erleichterung darüber mitteilen, dass sie über diese Stufe ihrer Beziehung hinaus waren. Obwohl es eine solche eigentlich gar nicht gegeben hatte und Sharon ihn niemals verwundet hätte - zumindest nicht absichtlich.

Die Hexe dachte an ihre vergangenen Beziehungen, die unter ihrem Job gelitten hatten und manchmal sogar wegen diesem zu Bruch gegangen waren. Als Aurorin stand der Schutz der magischen Gesellschaft an oberster Stelle. Persönliche Interessen mussten sich hinten anstellen. Zudem waren geregelte Arbeitszeiten nicht immer gewährleistet. Dunkle Zauberer und Hexen hielten sich nicht an bestimmte Uhrzeiten, wenn sie Verbrechen begingen.

Sharon durchlebte in Gedanken Splitter ihrer Vergangenheit - verlorene Liebe, stärkende Lebenserfahrungen und verpasste Wege, die sie niemals einschlagen würde. Fast entging ihr, wie Charlie weitere Argumente für sein Single-Dasein offenbarte. 

"…nicht zu ändern. Dazu habe ich bereits des Öfteren gehört, dass sie sich Sorgen bezüglich der Sicherheit machen. Dabei sind die Wohnbezirke mit zahlreichen Schutzbarrieren versehen und keiner hier ansässigen Familie ist schon mal etwas passiert… Zumindest nichts, was auf einen Drachen zurückzuführen wäre…"

Charlie senkte die Stirn auf den Lappen. Unverständlich murmelnd gab er sich seinem Monolog hin, bis Sharon dem kurzerhand ein Ende bereitete. Schnaubend breitete sie ihre Flügel aus - und schlug zu.

Der plötzliche Windschlag brachte den Zauberer aus dem Gleichgewicht. Seitwärts fiel sein Körper vom Felsen und landete ohne jedwede Eleganz auf dem Boden. Mit großen Augen fand er zurück auf die Beine - und lachte laut auf.

"Also wirklich! Da ist wohl jemand nicht länger betäubt."

Sein Lächeln war wie eine Sonne, die in ihrer Brust aufging und dort Wärme verteilte. Sharon empfand Stolz darüber, eine solche Reaktion bei ihm bewirkt zu haben. Sie war glücklich - zumindest, bis ihr Gegenüber weitersprach.

"Solche Probleme wie meine kennst du nicht, was?" Charlie klopfte sich Erde von der Kleidung und steckte den Lappen ein. "Aber warte nur ab, bis wieder Paarungssaison ist. Die Männchen werden sich alle um eine temperamentvolle Schönheit wie dich reißen."

Starrheit ergriff von ihr Besitz. Dieser Gedanke war ihr bisher gar nicht gekommen. Der Segen eines Einzelgeheges.

Angestrengt versuchte sich die Hexe daran zu erinnern, wann dieser Zeitraum jedes Jahr stattfand, und betete, dass es ihr bis dahin gelungen sein würde, ihre menschliche Form zurückzuerlangen. Die Vorstellung, von einem läufigen Drachen begattet zu werden, erschuf eine Übelkeit, die sie rasch zu unterbinden versuchte.

Sharon holte so tief Luft, dass sich ihre Nüstern blähten. Eine Reaktion, die der Drachenwärter wie so oft fehlinterpretierte.

"Verstehe schon. Du willst sicherlich die Auswahl treffen, wenn es soweit ist, nicht wahr?", grinste Charlie. "Das reinste Alpha-Weibchen."

Er leistete ihr noch ein paar Minuten Gesellschaft, bis es für ihn Zeit wurde, sich um andere Drachen oder sonstige Tätigkeiten zu kümmern. An der Gehegetür blieb er nochmal stehen. Drehte sich um. Flüsterte.

"Ich kann es kaum erwarten, irgendwann deine Babies zu sehen…"

_Dieses Date ist eine Katastrophe._

Charlie presste die Lippen zusammen, aber schaffte es trotzdem zu lächeln. Dabei hatte der Abend eigentlich gut begonnen.

Auf Aarons Empfehlung hin hatte er einen Tisch in der "Casă Șolomonar" reserviert. Einem magischen Restaurant, das als einer der beliebtesten Treffpunkte im nächstgelegenen Zaubererdorf galt. Ursprünglich wollte Charlie diesen Vorschlag ablehnen und etwas Ungezwungeneres planen. Vielleicht ein Spaziergang in der Natur, der Besuch eines Cafés oder auch bloß der heimliche Trip zu Inimăs Gehege. Doch dann hatte sich Jolina in das Gespräch eingemischt.

"Oh nein, du führst sie gefälligst richtig aus. Wie lange ist es her, dass du ein echtes Date gehabt hast? Noch vor der letzten Paarungszeit? Länger?"

Die Hexe hatte auf keine Antwort gewartet und ein höchst seltsames Argument angeführt.

"Man weiß nie, wann die Dame der Herzen zuschlägt!"

Danach war jeder Widerspruch vergebens gewesen. Am verabredeten Abend hatte Charlie sein Date pünktlich bei ihrer vorübergehenden Unterkunft, einem Muggel-Hotel in Bukarest, abgeholt und in einer unauffälligen Gasse zum Restaurant appariert.

Aaron und Jolina hatten nicht zu viel versprochen. Sowohl Ambiente als auch Personal und Essen waren erstklassig gewesen. Etwas, das man leider von dem Kennenlernen zwischen ihm und seinem Date nicht behaupten konnte. Irgendetwas hatte nicht gestimmt. Als wäre der Funke, den er sich anfangs zwischen ihnen eingebildet hatte, einfach erloschen.

Beim Sprechen waren ihre Gesprächsthemen im normalen Terrain geblieben - Arbeit, Familie und Hobbies. Nichts Aufregendes. Doch dann wollte die Hexe unbedingt seinen Zauberstab analysieren. Denn dieser konnte bekanntermaßen viel über seinen Meister aussagen - sowohl Positives als auch Negatives.

"Interessant. Schwarznussholz, wenn ich mich nicht täusche. Das ist eher ungewöhnlich. Intuition und Verstand müssen bei dir sehr ausgeprägt sein." Elaine hatte die eleganten Maserungen auf dem Holz bewundert. "Ein sehr loyaler Zauberstab. Was für einen Kern hat er?"

"Einhornhaar."

Seine Antwort hatte bei ihr eine überraschte Mimik erzeugt. Eine Reaktion, die Charlie bereits gewohnt war. Die meisten rechneten aufgrund seines Berufes mit Drachenherzfaser. Aber in Wahrheit führten die wenigsten Drachenwärter einen Zauberstab mit dieser Art Kern - zu viel Temperament und daraus folgende Unfälle.

Elaine hatte nach ihrer Frage die Untersuchung seines Zauberstabs fortgeführt - und beim Anblick von dessen Holzgriff die Stirn gerunzelt.

"Das ist nicht dein erster, oder?"

"Woher-"

"Abnutzungsspuren." Ihre geschürzten Lippen waren nicht zu übersehen gewesen. "Die Arbeit mit Drachen ist wohl sehr gefährlich für Zauberstäbe. Feuer und Holz harmonieren nicht gut miteinander. Wirklich schade, dass dein erster kaum gehalten hat - oder ist das bereits dein dritter?"

Charlie hatte den Mund geöffnet in der Absicht, ihr eine Erklärung zu geben. Dass es in der Tat erst sein zweiter Zauberstab war. Dass er seinen ersten - Escheholz, Einhornhaar, 12 Zoll - vor Jahren seinem jüngsten Bruder gegeben hatte, weil ihre Familie sich zum Schulanfang keinen neuen leisten konnte. Und dass er sehr gut mit seinem Zauberstab und auch anderen Besitztümern umzugehen wusste. Besser als die meisten Menschen.

Doch ein Blick in die Augen der Hexe hatte gereicht, um zu erkennen, dass es nur verbrauchte Luft gewesen wäre. Sie war einfach zu ihren eigenen Schlussfolgerungen gesprungen, ohne ihn zu Wort kommen zu lassen. Als wäre sein Zauberstab eine Art Vorstrafenregister.

Ehrlich gesagt hätte Charlie das Date gerne frühzeitig beendet. Aber er war ein Mann, der sein Wort hielt. Und wenn diese Hexe zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben einen echten Drachen sehen wollte, dann würde er der Letzte sein, der dies verhinderte.

Aus diesem Grund standen die beiden nunmehr vor der Tür zu Inimăs Gehege. Kaum geöffnet, musste Charlie unwillkürlich lächeln. Die Perlmuttschuppen seines Opalauges schimmerten im Licht der untergehenden Sonne. Ein atemberaubender Anblick fürwahr - zumindest für ihn. Denn Elaine machte seinen Rücken sofort zu ihrer Schutzmauer.

"Ich… Ich glaube, das war doch keine gute Idee."

Sharon hob ihren Kopf, als das unverkennbare Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Tür erklang - und eine fremde, von Angst getränkte Stimme.

_Das hört sich nicht gut an._

Unruhe machte sich in ihrem Bauch breit, bis Charlies sanfte Worte diese zu vertreiben wussten. Doch dieses Mal war nicht sie selbst, sondern eine fremde Person, ihr Empfänger.

"Du brauchst dich nicht zu fürchten. Sie kann sich wegen einer Verletzung nicht aufrichten. Und ihr Feuer reicht nur wenige Meter weit.", sagte der Zauberer. "Ich dachte, du wolltest schon immer mal einen Drachen aus der Nähe sehen? Hinter meinem Rücken geht das nur schwer."

Blondes Haar blitzte an seiner linken Seite auf, als die Hexe zögernd hervortrat.

"Bist du dir sicher, dass keine Gefahr besteht?" Ihre Nervosität ließ sie wie ein Beutetier auf dem Sprung wirken. "Ich hänge an meinem Leben."

Sharon begutachtete die Frau, welche das Interesse des Drachenwärters erregt hatte. Elaine - ein hübscher Name für eine hübsche Person. Erdbeerblonde Schulterlocken. Blaue Augen in einem herzförmigen Gesicht. Spitzenrock und Pünktchen-Bluse. Fast wie eine lebensgroße Puppe.

Charlie verschränkte die Arme.

"Du weißt schon, dass nicht alle Drachen Jagd auf Menschen machen, oder? Nur bei gewissen Arten muss man sich in Acht nehmen - Viperzähne und Hornschwänze zum Beispiel."

"Und was ist _das_ da?"

Bevor Sharon sich bremsen konnte, drang zwischen ihren gefletschten Zähnen ein Knurren hindurch. Der Blonden entfuhr ein überraschter Schrei.

"Das? Ich mag vielleicht gerade kein Mensch mehr sein, aber eine Frau bleibe ich auch weiterhin!"

Für einen langen Moment spielte Sharon mit dem Gedanken, einem Menschen den Kopf abzubeißen. In dieser Form konnte man ihr immerhin keinen Kannibalismus vorwerfen - korrekt?

Dann hielt sie inne. Irritiert.

_Warum rege ich mich überhaupt so auf? Sie weiß es doch nicht besser._

Während sich die Hexe darüber wunderte, mit welcher Geschwindigkeit ihr Geduldsfaden gerissen war, spürte Charlie seinen eigenen immer dünner werden.

" _Sie_ heißt Inimă und ist ein weibliches Opalauge.", berichtigte er. "Und du brauchst wirklich keine Angst zu haben. Sie ist nur sehr gesprächig und hatte noch kein Abendessen. Da wird sie etwas ungehalten."

Der letzte Satz ließ Sharon schnauben.

"Das wärst du auch, wenn dein Magen plötzlich zehnmal so groß und hungrig wäre. Ich habe deine Lunchpakete gesehen. Du wärst als Drache noch schlimmer als ich."

Ihre gebrummte Antwort brachte Charlie zum Lächeln. Und nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte sich Sharon, es würde ein Wunder geschehen, damit zumindest die Sprachbarriere zwischen ihnen ein Ende fand. Aber es war sinnlos.

Der Zauberer wandte sich an seine Begleitung, deren Augen immer wieder zum Ausgang sprangen.

"Wenn du möchtest, könnte ich sie füttern. Ein voller Magen macht sie nach einer Weile schläfrig."

Auf seinen Vorschlag hin scannte die Hexe die Umgebung. Ihr Mangel an Enthusiasmus schien greifbar.

"Ich sehe nirgendwo Futter."

"Hm, dein rechter Arm sieht ganz appetitlich aus, also-"

"Was?!"

Der blanke Horror brachte ihre Stimme zum Überschlagen. Charlie gelang es für drei Sekunden eine ernste Mimik beizubehalten. Drei Sekunden - bevor ein vernehmliches Lachen aus ihm herausbrach. Von seiner Reaktion angesteckt, schloss Sharon sich ihm an, wobei ihre Laute eher einem stoßweisen Schnaufen gleichkamen, bei dem Dampf produziert wurde. 

Von Kopf bis Hals errötend stampfte Elaine mit einem Fuß auf.

"Findest du das etwa witzig?!"

"Irgendwie… schon…!" Charlie hielt sich den Bauch. Darum bemüht, Luft zu holen. "Du hättest… dein Gesicht… sehen sollen!"

Von der Situation offensichtlich alles andere als begeistert, drehte die Hexe auf dem Absatz um.

"Das reicht. Ich gehe.", sagte sie und hob ihren Zauberstab. Als nichts geschah, weiteten sich ihre Augen vor Entsetzen. Sofort begutachtete sie Stiel und Griff mit einer Hingabe, die ihre Liebe für Zauberstäbe aufs Neue verdeutlichte. 

Charlie holte ein paar Mal tief Luft, um zu seiner alten Ruhe zurückzufinden.

"Apparieren geht nur außerhalb. Aus Sicherheitsgründen.", erklärte er und fügte dann an: "Sorry, das eben war doch nur ein Witz. Ich dachte, Humor würde dich vielleicht etwas von deiner unbegründeten Nervosität befreien."

"Unbegründet?!" Die Hexe zeigte zischend auf Sharon. "Das ist ein Drache, verdammt nochmal! Eine unberechenbare Kreatur mit Krallen und Fangzähnen, die einen bei lebendigem Leib verbrennen kann! Ist dir eigentlich bewusst, wie viele Opfer es jährlich gibt? Wie viele Tode?"

"Ja."

Charlies gute Laune war nunmehr vollständig verschwunden. Mit verschränkten Armen trat er näher, bis kaum noch Abstand zwischen ihnen bestand.

"Und ist dir klar, wie viele dieser Opfer Menschen sind, die wissentlich in die Territorien von Drachen eindringen und sie in ihrem natürlichen Lebensraum stören? Und aus welchen Gründen?"

Er hob eine Hand, um an dieser Beispiele aufzuzählen.

"Jungendliche Zauberer und Hexen, die sich einer Mutprobe stellen wollen. Touristen, welche unbedingt noch ein außergewöhnliches Urlaubsfoto brauchen. Reiche Snobs, die mit einem feuerspeienden Haustier prahlen wollen. Magizoologen ohne nötige Drachenexpertise, die sich einbilden, der nächste Newton Scamander zu sein."

Sein letzter Finger, der Daumen, hob sich.

"Verbrecher, die nicht davor zurückschrecken, diese wundervollen Kreaturen zu verwunden oder sogar zu töten, um an ihre Eier, Hörner, Zähne, Organe…" Charlie ballte die Hand zu einer Faust. "…und Schuppen zu gelangen."

Sharon spürte ihre Augen brennen. Als der Zauberer in ihre Richtung sah, formte sich ein Kloß in der Größe eines Kürbisses in ihrem Hals. Hastig sah sie weg. Aus Angst, unerwartet in Tränen auszubrechen.

Stille kam auf. Die Lippen zusammengepresst starrte Elaine nach seine Ansprache betreten auf den Boden.

"Entschuldige.", flüsterte sie irgendwann. "So habe ich das bisher nicht gesehen."

Charlie rieb sich den Nacken.

"Schon okay… Du bist nicht die Einzige."

Je länger die Gesprächspausen zwischen ihnen wurden, desto mehr schien sich die auf ihren Körpern liegende Schwerkraft zu erhöhen. Elaine räusperte sich irgendwann.

"Ich… Ich gehe jetzt besser."

"Soll ich dich be-"

"Nein. Ich finde allein zurück."

Die Hexe erzwang ein kleines Lächeln. Als ihre Hand mit dem Türgriff in Berührung kam, hielt sie nochmal inne.

"Danke."

Aber wofür sie diesen Dank aussprach - für seine letzte Geste, seine augenöffnende Rede oder die wenigen guten Momente des Dates - blieb ein Geheimnis.

Sobald die Hexe verschwunden war, atmete Charlie so stark aus, als hätte er ein paar schwere Gewichte gestemmt. Seufzend fuhr er sich durchs Haar.

"Tja, das ist doch wirklich fantastisch gelaufen, nicht wahr?"

Sharon blähte ihre Nüstern und starrte ihn kommentarlos an. So lange, bis die Schultern des Zauberers geschlagen nach unten sackten.

"Ja, du hast recht.", sagte er zustimmend. "Keine Dates mehr in deinem Gehege. Aber keine Sorge. Deine Belohnung bekommst du natürlich trotzdem."

Sharon beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er seinen Zauberstab zückte und diesen einen langen Moment anstarrte, bevor er wie jeden Abend die Barrieren des Geheges überprüfte.

"Vor ein paar Tagen hatte sie noch davon gesprochen, dass sie gerne einen Drachen aus der Nähe sehen würde und heute ist es plötzlich das komplette Gegenteil."

Sorgsam richtete Charlie den Zauberstabs auf unterschiedliche Eckpunkte und nickte zufrieden, als dessen Spitze ein blaues Licht absonderte. Fast schon grummelnd sprach er weiter.

"Warum sagen Menschen, dass sie etwas Bestimmtes wollen, wenn dies eigentlich gar nicht stimmt?" Der Zauberstab wurde weggesteckt. "Ich kann verstehen, dass sie mir bei unserer Begegnung gefallen wollte, aber was hätten Lügen auf Dauer gebracht? Und warum, bei Merlins Namen, war dieses Date nur so furchtbar kräftezehrend?"

Ein ungewohntes Stimmungstief ging von ihm aus. Eines, das Sharon direkt zu empfangen schien. Sie fragte sich, ob dies daran lag, dass der Rothaarige ihr nach der kurzen Zeit ans Herz gewachsen war oder dass sie als Drache empfindlicher auf Emotionen reagierte. Vermutlich beides.

Nachdem Charlie ihr die versprochene Belohnung gebracht hatte - ein Bär, ein verdammter Bär! - nahm er seinen üblichen Platz auf dem Felsen ein. In seinen Händen ein Notizbuch, in dem vermutlich irgendwelche Feldstudien oder Ähnliches festgehalten wurden. Als beide mit ihren Tätigkeiten des Essens und Schreibens fertig waren, küsste die untergehende Sonne am Horizont die Berge und tränkte diese in ein rot-orangenes Licht. Bald würde sie ganz verschwunden sein.

"Ich glaube, ich gebe es auf."

Verwundert sah Sharon zu dem Drachenwärter, der nach diesem Satz aufgesprungen war, um am See flache Steine über das Wasser hüpfen zu lassen.

"Ich habe jetzt schon unzählige Hexen kennengelernt. Aber keine hat mich ausreichend verstanden oder wollte sich auf Dauer zu diesem Leben verpflichten. Verdammt, ich bin diese kurzen Bettgeschichten leid…" Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Diese Arbeit hier, die Drachen sind mein Traum… Das wird sich niemals ändern."

Der Ernst in seiner Stimme spiegelte sich in seiner ganzen Körperhaltung wider.

"Irgendwann werde ich hier sterben."

Sharon schloss abrupt ihre Augen bei diesem von Überzeugung getränkten Satz. Die Vorstellung seines Todes traf sie härter als angenommen, obwohl er von einer weit entfernten Zukunft sprach.

Doch schon im nächsten Moment lachte der Zauberer auf. Etwas, das Sharon nicht überraschte. Sie hatte schon früh erkannt, dass er Heiterkeit dazu verwendete, seine wahren Gefühle zu verbergen.

Charlie hob einen weiteren Stein auf.

"Aber wer weiß? Vielleicht spaziert schon morgen jemand in mein Leben, der meine Welt auf den Kopf stellt. Eine Person mit Feuer, die das alles hier mit den gleichen Augen sieht wie ich."

Das Wasser schlug kreisförmige Wellen, als der Stein über die Oberfläche hüpfte.

"Aber wenn nicht… dann ist das auch in Ordnung."

Sharon musterte ihn und erkannte eine wichtige Sache. Dieser Mann war glücklich. Er lebte seinen Traum und würde diesen gegen nichts auf der Welt eintauschen.

Die Hexe spürte etwas, das sie vor einer Weile nie vermutet hätte. Sie fühlte… Zuneigung.

Einen Moment stellte sie sich ein Leben im Reservat vor. Nicht als Drache, sondern als Mensch. Magische Kreaturen, die Berge und Wälder, reinste Natur… Charlie, mit dem sie endlich richtig reden konnte… ein echtes Zuhause…

Sharon beobachtete den Sonnenuntergang. Innerlich seufzend.

_Das klingt wirklich wie ein Traum…_


	5. Feuer bei Nacht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier ist das fünfte Kapitel mit ein bisschen Action. Viel Spaß! :)

"Vorsichtig… Langsam… Ruhig…"

Es war der dritte Versuch. Und bekanntermaßen waren aller guten Dinge drei, nicht wahr?

Sharon spürte ihre Muskeln protestieren, als sie zum wiederholten Male ihr Gewicht auf die Beine verlagerte. Die kaum bewegten Glieder fühlten sich schwer an. Als würden sie nicht ihr, sondern jemand anders gehören.

Nicht unweit entfernt hatte Charlie beide Arme erhoben, als beabsichtigte er, sie im Notfall aufzufangen. Eine Idee, die er hoffentlich nicht in die Tat umsetzen würde - außer sein Ziel war es, fortan als Pfannkuchen zu leben.

"Beinahe… Sachte… Hervorragend…"

Mit jedem Wort, das der Drachenwärter raunte, wurde Sharon ungehaltener. Wie viele zur Situation passende Wörter konnten einem Mann einfallen, bis ihm endlich die Ideen ausgingen?

Mit tiefen Atemzügen konzentrierte sie sich auf das Gefühl in ihren Beinen, die sich fast gänzlich aufgerichtet hatten. Nur noch ein Stück. Ein klitzekleines Stück.

_Du kannst das_ , ermutigte sich die Hexe innerlich. _Nur nicht aufgeben._

Mit dem letzten Gedanken ließ sie ein tiefes Knurren erklingen, das ihren Hals zum Vibrieren brachte. Ihre Krallen bohrten sich in die Erde, als wollten sie dieser wehtun.

_Jetzt!_

Mit einem Schlag ihrer ausgebreiteten Flügel wurde ein Aufwind produziert, der ihrem Körper nach oben verhalf. Kurz schwankte dieser noch. Dann hatte sie ihre alte Standfestigkeit zurückgewonnen. Endlich.

"Verdammt, ja!" Charlie stieß eine Faust in die Luft. "Du stehst! Du hast es geschafft!"

Der Drachenwärter konnte seine Freude kaum im Zaum halten. Wie ihr ganz persönlicher Cheerleader hob er beide Arme, gestikulierte mit diesen und ließ sie fallen. Dann wiederholte er den Vorgang.

Seine Reaktion entzündete eine nunmehr vertraute Wärme in ihrem Inneren, die seit einer Weile immer mehr an Intensität zugenommen hatte. Wie heiße Schokolade an einem Wintertag. Aber nicht die billige, dünnflüssige Sorte, sondern die cremige mit einer Garnitur Marshmallows.

"Freu dich nicht zu sehr.", scherzte Sharon. "Jetzt kann ich dir in den Hintern treten, wenn du etwas sagst, das mir nicht passt."

Beinahe hätte sie gelacht, als der Mann scheinbar zustimmend zu nicken begann.

"Damit ist der Großteil deines Heilprozesses abgeschlossen.", sagte er mit unübersehbarer Erleichterung. Seine Augen leuchteten auf. "Du weißt, was das heißt, nicht wahr?"

"Ähm…"

"Freilaufende Nahrung!"

Dieser Ausruf wurde von einem Zusammenklatschen der Hände begleitet, die Charlie gleich darauf grinsend gegeneinander rieb. Seine Vorfreude fand keinen Anklang. Ohne ihre Mimik zu verziehen, hob die Hexe ihren Schweif.

"Sorry.", seufzte sie. "Aber ich habe dich gewarnt."

Kaum gesagt, empfing der See einen Schlag, der wesentlich lauter hallte als Charlies vorheriges Händeklatschen. Eine Welle rauschte in Richtung Land. Bevor der Drachenwärter auch nur den Gedanken fassen konnte, seinen Zauberstab für einen Schutzzauber zu gebrauchen, traf das Wasser seinen Körper.

Erstarrt, von oben bis unten durchnässt, starrte er sie an. Kleidung und Haar klebten an ihm wie eine zweite Haut.

"Das…" Charlie klappte der Mund auf. "Das hast du gerade nicht wirklich gemacht!"

Während er wie ein Hund sein Haar schüttelte, erwartete die Hexe, dass er sich rächen würde. Aber es kam anders. Kopfschüttelnd, zu sich selbst murmelnd nestelte er sich aus seiner Jacke… seinem Unterhemd… Oh Merlin…

"Du bist schon ein wirklich einzigartiger Drache. Oder sind etwa alle Opalaugen wie du?"

Während der Zauberer die Kleidungsstücke auswrang und anschließend trocken zauberte, kam Sharon nicht umhin, das zu bewundern, was er offengelegt hatte. Es war bereits vorher deutlich gewesen, dass er durchtrainiert war, aber nun konnte sie jeden einzelnen, sommersprossigen Muskel bewundern, der bei seinen Bewegungen tanzte.

Sein Körper war wie eine Dokumentation seiner langjährigen Arbeit mit Drachen. Handgroße Narben von Krallen. Brandwunden, wo ihn das Feuer erwischt hatte. Runde Einkerbungen einer halben Bisswunde. Eigentlich war es ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt noch stand und atmete.

Zu ihrer Überraschung prangten auf seiner Haut zusätzlich zwei magische Drachen-Tattoos - ein Ungarischer Hornschwanz und ein Walisischer Grünling. Spielerisch rangen diese miteinander, flogen einen Slalom um tiefere Narben herum und spieen fast zeitgleich ein farbenfrohes Feuer. Es war atemberaubend.

Charles Weasleys nackter Oberkörper gab einen gleichermaßen schockierenden wie erregenden Anblick ab. Als Sharon spürte, wie ihr warm wurde, entließ sie kleine Flammen, um sich abzukühlen.

_Gelte ich als Spannerin, auch wenn er sich wissentlich vor mir auszieht?_

Die Hexe dachte nach und nickte schließlich. Als Charlie aufsah, hatte sie bereits einen Flügel gehoben, der ihr die Sicht auf ihn und seine erotisierenden Muskeln versperrte.

Verwundert legte er den Kopf schräg.

"Manchmal verhältst du dich wirklich seltsam.", murmelte der Zauberer und hielt inne, weil ihm erst vor Kurzem das Gleiche an den Kopf geworfen worden war. Von Jolina bei der gestrigen Abendversammlung, nachdem er verkündet hatte, dass er noch einen kurzen Rundgang machen würde.

"Du sagst zwar Rundgang, aber in Wahrheit meinst du, dass du Inimă besuchen möchtest.", hatte sie geneckt. "Mal ehrlich, du verbringst wesentlich mehr Zeit mit ihr als mit jedem anderen Drachen. Fast könnte man meinen, du wärst verliebt."

Charlie war auf das folgende Lachen sogleich mit eingestiegen, aber ihre Worte hatten ihn stärker getroffen, als er für möglich gehalten hätte. Verliebt? In einen Drachen? Das klang wie ein Scherz, den seine jüngeren Zwillingsbrüder reißen würden. Und es würde ihn wundern, wenn sie dies nicht längst hinter seinem Rücken getan hätten.

Charlie hielt inne. Nach dem Krieg hatte lange Zeit kein Raum für Scherze existiert. Die Zwillinge wären vermutlich die Einzigen gewesen, die selbst in Zeiten der Trauer ein Lächeln auf die Gesichter ihrer Mitmenschen hätten zaubern können - aber dies war nicht möglich gewesen. Charlie versuchte das Bild von einem erschöpften George zu verdrängen, der Tag und Nacht am Bett seines Bruders gewacht hatte. Beide so blass wie der Tod selbst. Erst drei Monate nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts war Fred endlich aus seinem Koma erwacht und nach ein paar weiteren vollständig genesen. Zumindest körperlich. Ihre ganze Familie war mit einem blauen Auge und seelischen Wunden davongekommen.

Während sich der Zauberer gedankenverloren wieder ankleidete, dachte Sharon hinter ihrem Flügel an die letzten Wochen zurück. Obwohl ihr so mancher Tag endlos erschienen war, so musste sie doch gestehen, dass ihr Dasein als Drache wesentlich schlimmer hätte ausfallen können.

Die Hexe bewegte vorsichtig ihre Beine, bevor sie aufgrund der Anstrengung zurück auf den Boden sank. Sie nickte sich selbst zu. Es war Zeit. Nun, da sie endlich stehen konnte, war es ihr möglich, eine Nachricht in die Erde zu schreiben. Ein schlichtes S.O.S., das Wort Animagus oder auch ihren Namen. Das sollte genügen.

Sharon beobachtete, wie Charlie sich streckte, und hörte ihn mit halbem Ohr sagen, dass er es kaum erwarten konnte, sie zum ersten Mal fliegen zu sehen. Seine Freude verursachte ein Stechen in ihrer Brust.

_Morgen_ , entschied sie für ihr Vorhaben. _Definitiv morgen._

Der heutige Tag würde der letzte sein, den sie mit dem Drachenwärter in dieser Form verbrachte.

Morgen würde alles anders sein. Morgen würde er den Schock seines Lebens bekommen. Morgen würde sie… eine Fremde sein.

Doch dann kam alles anders.

Als Sharon in der Nacht des gleichen Tages aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde, war sie für einen langen Moment orientierungslos. Ein schriller Ton hämmerte in ihren Ohren. Immer und immer und immer wieder. Es dauerte, bis sie erkannte, dass es sich um eine Sirene handelte. Um einen Alarm, der die sonst ruhigen Klänge der Natur wie Trompetenmusik in einer Bibliothek durchschnitt. In der Ferne zerriss ein helles Leuchten die Dunkelheit. Feuer. Etwas stand in Flammen.

Schwerfällig richtete Sharon sich auf. Sorge drehte ihr den Magen um.

_Es ist nichts Schlimmes_ , versuchte sie sich zu sagen. _Bloß ein Drachenfeuer, das unter Kontrolle gebracht werden muss._

Doch solche Gedanken konnten leider nicht überzeugen. Nicht, wenn ein immer wiederkehrender Alarm die eigenen Ohren quälte. Beinahe wäre der Hexe aufgrund des Lärms entgangen, wie jemand ihr Gehege betrat. Ein Licht erstrahlte. Und mit dem Weichen der Dunkelheit schwand zugleich auch Sharons Hoffnung, dass es sich um Charlie handelte.

Es war ein fremder Mann mit harten Gesichtszügen und beachtlicher Statur. Im Angesicht ihrer menschlichen Form wäre er derjenige gewesen, der sie einem Drachen gleich überragt hätte. Etwas stach in ihrer Nase. Metallisch. Ohne Zweifel Blut.

Die beiden starrten einander einen langen Moment an. So lange, bis die Sirene plötzlich zum Verstummen kam. Sharon hörte noch kurz das Phantom des Lärms in ihren Ohren - dann endlich Stille.

Erleichtert seufzte sie und bemerkte, dass ihr Besucher eine ähnliche Reaktion hatte. Als er seinen Zauberstab hob, verfolgte sie wachsam jede noch so kleine Bewegung. Ihre Furcht vor einem möglichen Angriff stellte sich jedoch als ungerechtfertigt heraus, als ein heller Patronus aus der Zauberspitze schoss. Es war ein Eichhörnchen, das gleich darauf aufgeregt von einer Schulter des Mannes zur anderen sprang.

Sharon war sich unsicher, woran sie bei dem Fremden war. Erst sein Einstiegssatz ließ sie vernehmlich ausatmen.

"Bei Inimă sieht alles gut aus. Eine Schwächung der Barrieren wie bei den anderen Gehegen auch, aber keine Einbruchspuren oder Anzeichen eines Übergriffs." Er sprach mit einem dicken Akzent, den sie zunächst keiner Sprache zuordnen konnte. "Wie sieht es bei euch aus?"

Das Eichhörnchen verschwand. Als nach einer Weile ein vertrautes Nashorn heraneilte, machte Sharons Herz unwillkürlich einen Satz. Und einen weiteren, als aus diesem eine noch vertrautere Stimme erklang.

"Ein Glück. Dann hatten es diese Mistkerle wohl wirklich nur auf die Nordseite abgesehen." Charlie klang gehetzt. Er atmete schwer. "Zwei Eier sind weg. Stachelbuckel."

Der Fremde zischte etwas Unverständliches. Bevor er seinem Patronus eine neue Nachricht mitgeben konnte, sauste ein weiterer seiner Art durch die Luft. Es war der Papagei, den Sharon bereits kannte. Auch dieses Mal brachte er keine guten Nachrichten. Vielmehr noch schlimmere als damals.

"Pedro, beeil dich, bitte! Wir haben Madonna ruhigstellen können, aber Zoltán hört nicht auf zu toben! Es ist das reinste Chaos!"

Die Frauenstimme holperte, als würde sie beim Sprechen einen Slalom durch den Wald rennen. Sharon spürte ihre Sorge um ein Vielfaches zurückkehren. Ihr Instinkt forderte sie dazu auf, zu helfen. Jede Faser ihres langjährigen Daseins als Aurorin schrie danach. Und als die unbekannte Frau schließlich halb schreiend, halb außer sich, weitersprach, schien etwas in Sharon zu zerbrechen.

"Fuck, Charlie hat's erwischt!"

Einen Moment konnte die Hexe nicht atmen und schloss ihre schimmernden Augen. In ihrem Kopf tauchte Charlies Gesicht auf - sommersprossig, lachend und so voller Leben. Dieses Gedankenbild verirrte sich unter andere, die längst in der Vergangenheit lagen. An ebenso freudige, die nie wiederkehren würden.

Sharon hörte, wie der groß gewachsene Zauberer - Pedro - in seiner Muttersprache fluchte.

_Spanisch_ , erkannte die Hexe nun. In einer anderen Situation hätte diese schöne Erinnerungen hervorgerufen. An den salzigen Geruch von Meer und Burgen aus warmen Sand - an Familienurlaube ihrer Kindheit. Doch jetzt fühlte sie nur Kälte und eine Angst, die ihr Herz zum Rasen brachte.

Sharon roch das Blut in der Luft. Der metallene Duft war wie ein Schlüssel zu einer Tür, die sie mit allen Mitteln verschlossen halten wollte. Sie fiel in die Vergangenheit. Rot. So viel Rot. Ihr Vater im Flur. Auf der Treppe ihre Mutter. Kalt. Tot. Ermordet.

Und Sharon konnte nur einen Gedanke fassen, bevor ihr Körper ein Eigenleben entwickelte.

_Nicht er!_

Etwas brodelte in ihrem Inneren, das sich nicht zügeln ließ. Hitze durchfloss ihren Hals und brach auf die einzige mögliche Art nach draußen. Scharlachrotes Feuer traf den Boden, zerschnitt die Luft. Man konnte von Glück reden, dass Drachenwärter über hervorragende Reflexe verfügten, denn hätte Pedro nur drei Sekunden später seinen Schildzauber erschaffen, wäre er mit Sicherheit zu Schaden gekommen.

" _¡Mierda!_ ", entfuhr es ihm. "So viel dazu, dass du angeblich niemanden angreifst!"

Doch Sharon ignorierte diesen Ausruf. Sie hatte den Moment des Feuer ausgenutzt, um ihre Flügel zu strecken und ihren Körper in die Luft zu heben. Die täglichen Dehnübungen hatten sich bezahlt gemacht. Sie schaffte es bis zur Mitte des Sees, wo ihr Körper jedoch kurz absackte. Die Kälte des Wassers an ihren Füßen kam einem Stromschlag gleich und ließ sie sofort höher fliegen. Höher. Immer höher. Bis da ein eindeutiger Widerstand war, der jedoch mit einiger Anstrengung überwunden werden konnte. Ihre Haut kribbelte wie unter unzähligen Ameisen. Sie hatte die Barriere durchbrochen.

_Oh Merlin, ich fühle mich wie eine Verbrecherin, die aus einem Gefängnis ausbricht._

Kopfschüttelnd vertrieb Sharon diesen Gedanken und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Balance und den Wind unter ihren Flügeln. Allein Charlies Gesicht vor Augen, während sie dorthin steuerte, wo der Waldbrand die Nacht zum Tag werden ließ.

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatte. Und mit ihrem Eintreffen kam zugleich Reue in der Hexe aufgrund ihres unüberlegten Handelns auf. In der Tat hätte es kaum eine unpassendere Situation geben können, um sich von den eigenen Gefühlen übermannen zu lassen.

_Wird ein weiterer Drache nicht mehr Schaden anrichten als eine Hilfe sein?_

Diese Frage schoss Sharon durch den Kopf, als sie über den Brandherd flog und zum ersten Mal das Ausmaß des bestehenden Tumults begutachten konnte. Von oben aus hatte sie freien Blick auf einzelne Lichtungen, deren umgrenzende Bäume nunmehr flammende Wände waren. Zahlreiche Menschen rannten, riefen und zauberten durcheinander. Es war Chaos in seiner höchsten Form.

_…lie… Charlie… Charlie… Charlie…_

Sein Name war wie ein Mantra in ihrem Kopf, während sie sich darum bemühte, ihn ausfindig zu machen. Ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, bedachte man die zahlreichen Geräusche und Gerüche, welche ihren Kopf zum Schwirren brachten. Oder den Rauch des Feuers, der in ihren Augen brannte.

Sharon spürte schon bald, wie ihre Flügel schwerer wurden. Je mehr ihre Muskeln ermüdeten, desto mehr verlor sie an Flughöhe, desto mehr brodelte Wut in ihr auf - Wut auf sich selbst. Früher hatte sie stundenlang fliegen können, ohne aus der Puste zu geraten. Jetzt brachte schon eine halbe Stunde ihren Körper an seine Grenzen.

Gerade als Sharon daran dachte, irgendwo zu landen und eine kurze Verschnaufpause einzulegen, sah sie es. Eine Feuerschwade, die einige hundert Meter weit entfernt in den Himmel schoss. Die Hexe schnaufte vor Anstrengung.

_Dort. Drache. Charlie._

Mehr brachte ihr Kopf nicht zustande, als sie ihre gesamte Konzentration und Ausdauer darauf fokussierte, dieses neue Ziel zu erreichen. Hinter einer Anhöhe warteten schließlich zahlreiche weitere Menschen und die Ursachen für das umgreifende Feuer.

Wie der Papagei-Patronus mitgeteilt hatte, handelte es sich um zwei Drachen - einen männlichen Hornschwanz und einen weiblichen Stachelbuckel - welche sich in einiger Entfernung zueinander aufhielten. Letztgenannte ruhte bereits im betäubten Zustand unter einem weitreichenden Eisennetz, dessen Gewicht sie nach unten drückte. Ihr Kamm aus pechschwarzen Stacheln glänzte im Schein des Feuers auf bedrohliche Weise. Augen und Knurren brachten ihre Tobsucht zum Ausdruck. Die Wut einer Mutter, deren Kinder gestohlen worden waren.

Ächzend landete Sharon auf einem größeren Felsen, der unter ihrem Gewicht zu bröckeln begann. Ihr Erscheinen blieb nicht unbemerkt. Mitglieder einer Gruppe, welche um den Stachelbuckel herum Stellung bezogen hatten, wichen erschrocken zurück. Nur eine Handvoll schien unbeeindruckt.

Scheinbar frustriert hob eine Drachenwärterin beide Hände, bevor sie sich die Spitze ihres Zauberstabs an den Hals drückte. Der Sonorus-Zauber erhöhte die Lautstärke ihrer Stimme, deren Klang sie sogleich als Besitzerin des Papagei-Patronus offenbarte.

"Inimă ist ausgebrochen!"

Sobald die ersten Personen ihre Zauberstäbe hoben, schnaubte Sharon. Sie würde sich gewiss nicht einfach so außer Gefecht setzen lassen. Nicht bevor sie sich versichert hatte, dass der Grund für ihren Ausbruch in Sicherheit war - dass Charlie in Sicherheit war.

Obwohl ihre blinde Entschlossenheit sie einen Augenblick nachdenklich stimmte, hielt dies nicht lange vor. Sharons Augen erfassten den tobenden Hornschwanz. Und schließlich ihr eigentliches Ziel in dessen Nähe.

Den Rücken einer Reihe brennender Bäume zugekehrt, hantierte Charlie mit zahlreichen Schutzzaubern, um sich und einen anderen Mann, der bewusstlos hinter ihm lag, zu beschützen. Die Hitze des Feuers machte ihm merkbar zu schaffen. Schweiß schwamm auf seiner Stirn, brachte seine Haut zum Glänzen. Doch was Sharon am meisten zusetzte, war die offensichtliche Wunde, die an seinem linken Arm entlanglief und von der Schutzkleidung nicht verhindert werden konnte. Blut rann wie Regenwasser an einer Fensterscheibe nach unten. Es tropfte auf den Boden, wo sich bereits eine kleine Pfütze sammelte.

Dieser Anblick war zu viel. Mit einem Rauschen in ihren Ohren, setzte sich ihr wuchtiger Körper in Bewegung. Und die Hexe tat das Einzige, was ihr auf die Schnelle einfiel - sie rammte den Hornschwanz mit ihrer ganzen Körperkraft. Zoltán brüllte ungehalten, als er beinahe sein Gleichgewicht verlor.

"Inimă!"

Von ihrem plötzlichen Erscheinen aus der Fassung gebracht, verlor Charlie den Fokus auf seine Schutzzauber. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er sah. Welcher Beweggrund hatte sie dazu getrieben, ihr Gehege zu verlassen? Die Schmuggler? Das Feuer? Ein Fehler Pedros?

Der Drachenwärter hielt sich die Stirn, als ihn ein leichter Schwindel überkam, der weniger auf seine rasenden Gedanken, als vielmehr den stetigen Blutverlust zurückgeführt werden konnte. Zähneknirschend wandte er einen notdürftigen Heilzauber auf seine Wunde an. Die Blutung stoppte, aber der Schmerz verringerte sich kaum. Darin war er noch nie gut gewesen.

Während Charlie innerlich seine mittelmäßigen Heilfähigkeiten verfluchte, war Sharon darum bemüht, dem Hornschwanz keine Angriffsfläche zu bieten. Sie spürte seine Unruhe als wäre es ihre eigene. Ein Umstand, der nicht überraschend war. Viele Animagi konnten mit den Artgenossen ihrer Tierform kommunizieren - zumindest bis zu einem gewissen Grad. Nur leider hatte die Hexe bis zum heutigen Tag noch nie Gelegenheit gehabt, mit einem echten Drachen in Kontakt zu treten. Immerhin lebten solche nicht an jeder Straßenecke.

Das Geschrei des Hornschwanzes vibrierte in ihrem Körper wie verstärkte Musik bei einem Konzert. Es war keine Sprache der Worte, die Sharon erreichte, sondern vielmehr eine Sprache der Gefühle.

Zoltán war ungehalten. Das Chaos überforderte ihn. Stille. Er wollte Stille.

"Dann flieg doch davon!", schrie die Hexe. "Flieg weg und hör auf damit, alles um dich herum zu zerstören!"

Doch es war zwecklos. Ihre Worte prallten an einer Mauer aus blinder Raserei und exzessiven Stress ab. Und als der Hornschwanz mit mehreren Betäubungszaubern beschossen wurde, von denen nicht mal die Hälfte ihr Ziel traf, steigerten sich diese beiden Dinge noch. Auch Sharon blieb von den Zaubern nicht verschont. Eines ihrer Vorderbeine fühlte sich plötzlich taub an.

"Inimă, flieg zurück! Ich flehe dich an!"

Charlie eilte an ihre Seite, nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass sein bewusstloser Kollege von zwei anderen in Sicherheit gebracht worden war. In seiner Stimme schwang ein besorgter Klang, der Sharon merkbar überrumpelte. Sie dachte daran, seiner Bitte Folge zu leisten - doch zu spät. Der Hornschwanz hatte sich, erzürnt von den Betäubungszaubern, für einen erneuten Angriff entschieden. Das allein wäre schon schlimm genug gewesen. Aber dann musste sein Ziel ausgerechnet derjenige sein, dessen Haar wie das rote Tuch vor den Augen eines Stiers wirkte. Als sein Maul den Ansatz eines Feuers offenbarte, verschwendete Sharon keinen zweiten Gedanken. Sie handelte.

Grölend, die Zähne bleckend, fiel sie vor Charlie, um eine Schutzmauer zu formen. Der Aufprall presste die Luft aus ihren Lungen. Sie schaffte es gerade noch, ihre Flügel zu heben, als auch schon das Feuer an ihren Schuppen leckte. Brennend. Beißend. Vernichtend.

" _Nein!_ "

Obwohl Charlies Schrei aus nächster Nähe kam, war er nicht zu hören, weil ihr eigenes Gebrüll seine Stimme verschluckte. Aber selbst in vollkommener Stille hätte sie ihn nicht gehört. Von dem Schmerz einen Moment vollkommen betäubt, spürte Sharon einen Druck auf den Ohren, der alle Geräusche auslöschte. Sie konnte nicht sagen, wie lange ihre Taubheit anhielt, aber als sie schwand, drangen hektische Stimmen an ihr Ohr. Nur eine war bekannt.

"Vorsicht!", rief die Papagei-Hexe. "Richtet den Lähmungszauber auf seine Beine, damit er sich nicht verletzt!"

Sharon ließ ihren linken Flügel fallen und zischte abrupt, da das Feuer diesen am meisten getroffen hatte. Zu ihrer Erleichterung erhielt der Hornschwanz keine Gelegenheit für einen weiteren Angriff. Die Betäubungszauber zeigten endlich ihre Wirkung und raubten seinen Gliedmaßen die Bewegungsfreiheit. Sharon zuckte zusammen, als sein Körper zu Boden fiel. Und ein weiteres Mal, als jemand in Kontakt mit ihrer Verletzung kam.

"Verdammt!"

Fluchend ballte Charlie eine Hand zur Faust. Die andere zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf ihre Brandwunde, aber scheiterte daran, einen ausreichend starken Heilzauber zu erschaffen. Sharon bemerkte mit Sorge die ungesunde Blässe in seinem Gesicht.

"Dumm…! So unfassbar dumm…!" Er sank auf ein Knie und suchte ihre Augen. "Warum bist du hergekommen? Du bist doch viel zu intelligent und friedfertig für so was. Du hattest Angst, oder? War es der Alarm? Natürlich war es der Alarm. Ich habe schon so oft gesagt, dass wir daran etwas ändern müssen. Scheiße, warum hast du nur dein Gehege verlassen? Das ist einfach…"

Während Charlie ohne Pause auf sie einsprach, fluchte und ihre Wunde behandelte, konnte Sharon nicht den Blick von ihm abwenden. Vielleicht war es die intensive Situation. Vielleicht seine offensichtliche Fürsorge. Vielleicht aber auch alles auf einmal. Doch mit einem Mal changierte ihre Sicht auf ihn. Sie wurde anders, aber blieb dennoch gleich. Sharon sah ihn an - und alles fügte sich zusammen.

_Ich liebe ihn._

Von ihrer eigenen Erkenntnis überrumpelt, stockte der Hexe der Atem. Liebe? Was? Wie? So war das nicht geplant gewesen. Liebe war schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr auf ihrer Liste gestanden. Sie war Unbeständigkeit. Sie war Verlust. Sie war Schmerz.

Sharon schluckte. Aber warum genügte dann schon ein Blick auf den Zauberer, um all das Negative fortzuwischen?

Die folgenden Minuten verbrachte die Hexe in einem Zustand tiefster Versunkenheit. Darum bemüht, mit ihren unerwarteten Gefühlen ins Reine zu kommen. Mehrere Personen bereiteten sie und die restlichen Drachen zum Rücktransport in die Gehege vor. Während dieser Zeit wich Charlie keine Sekunde von ihrer Seite - sehr zum Leidwesen ihres aufgewühlten Herzens.

Als man ihren Körper schließlich in einen Käfig verfrachtet hatte, griff der Drachenwärter unbekümmert zwischen die Stangen, um sie zu streicheln. Es fühlte sich vertraut an. Wie ein Déjà-vu.

"Meine tapfere Inimă.", lächelte Charlie - und etwas zersprang in ihr.

Es war falsch. Dieser Name war falsch. Alles an ihr war falsch. Sharon spürte ihr Inneres rebellieren. Als wäre da eine Kraft, die unbedingt nach draußen wollte, aber es einfach nicht schaffte.

Charlies streichelnde Hand erstarrte.

"Deine Augen… werden grün?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! *haha, sorry*


	6. Die Wahrheit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier ist das sechste Kapitel! Die erste Hälfte ist geschafft! ;D

Charlie Weasley war nun schon einige Jahre Drachenwärter. Da trug es sich automatisch zu, dass man - wie bei jeder anderen Arbeit auch - Vorfälle erlebte, von denen manche erstaunlich und andere einfach nur erinnerungswürdig waren. Und der Zauberer hatte schon einige seltsame Erlebnisse mit Drachen verzeichnen können.

Ein männlicher Stachelbuckel, der sich bei seiner Ankunft als Weibchen herausstellte. Ein Langhorn mit Schluckauf, das unaufhörlich Wasser trank, um diesen loszuwerden. Drachenbabies unterschiedlicher Gattungen, die anfangs Spielkameraden und später zu erbitterten Feinden wurden.

Charlie zog seine Hand aus dem Käfig. Und jetzt das. Ein Opalauge mit einem menschenähnlichen Verhalten, das seine Augenfarbe ändern konnte.

_Menschen… ähnlich?_

Plötzlich war es, als wäre ein weiteres Mal eine Welle eiskalten Wassers über ihm zusammengebrochen. Auffälligkeiten, die vorher keinen oder nur wenig Sinn gemacht hatten, taten dies nun. Wie ein Netz in seinem Kopf, dessen einzelne Knoten sich mit einem Mal auflösten und die Sicht auf etwas freigaben, das ihm schon die ganze Zeit ersichtlich hätte sein müssen.

Charlie hielt so lange Augenkontakt, wie es ihm möglich war. Nach nur wenigen Sekunden waberte das Grün wie eine unruhige Pfütze und die restlichen Farben kehrten in den Regenbogen ihrer Iriden zurück.

"Würgende Wasserspeier! Das-"

Eine Hand landete auf seiner Schulter und zog ihn nach hinten. Wuchtige, grauhaarige Finger - Ciprian.

Die Mimik des Reservatschefs wirkte noch steifer als normalerweise, während er Abstand zwischen sie beide und den Käfig brachte. Ein schwieriges Unterfangen. Charlie leistete Widerstand.

"Chef, Inimă ist-"

"Ich habe es auch gesehen.", unterbrach der andere. "Kein unnötiger Aufruhr, Weasley. Erst mal zu deinem Teamheiler. Danach reden wir."

Der ältere Zauberer bahnte für sie beide einen Weg über die Lichtung, vorbei an Männern und Frauen, aus deren Zauberstäben Wasserstrahlen schossen, um die zahlreichen Feuerquellen auszumerzen. Das Ausmaß des Brandes war besorgniserregend, aber nichts, womit sie nicht fertigwerden würden.

Charlie hoffte, dass die magischen Barrieren ausreichten, um die Rauchschwaden vor den Muggeln zu verschleiern. Ansonsten bedeutete dies einmal mehr die Anwendung zahlreicher Vergessenszauber und die Verbreitung einer verfälschten Begründung für das Feuer.

Er wollte gerade nicht in den Schuhen des Sonderkommandos stecken. Die Obliviatoren konnten nur eine gewisse Anzahl an Blitzen, Lagerfeuern und bewusster Brandstiftung in den Köpfen der Menschen einpflanzen, bevor jemand irgendwann dennoch Verdacht schöpfte.

Nach einem kurzen Fußmarsch kam eines der vielen Feldlazarette in Sicht, die während Ausnahmezuständen schnell aufgezogen wurden. Von außen wirkte es klein und unscheinbar, aber im Inneren warteten lange Reihen von Feldbetten und Heiler, die eifrig am Arbeiten waren. Darunter auch Aaron, der auf sie zusteuerte, sobald er die beiden Neuankömmlinge entdeckt hatte.

"Endlich.", seufzte er und zeigte auf ein leeres Bett weiter hinten. "Komm."

Der Blonde war sonst schon kein großer Redner, aber im Einsatz verstärkte sich dieser Umstand noch und ließ ihn zumeist einsilbige Befehle verlauten. Etwas, das Charlie gerade sehr gelegen kam. Klare Anweisungen halfen dabei, seine springenden Gedanken etwas zur Ruhe kommen zu lassen.

Ciprian klopfte ihm auf den Rücken.

"Ich warte draußen."

"In Ordnung. Ich beeile mich."

Charlie setzte sich in Bewegung. Kaum auf dem zugewiesenen Feldbett niedergelassen, wurde ihm eine Ampulle mit roter Flüssigkeit in die Hand gedrückt. Der beste Freund eines Drachenwärters - blutbildende Tränke. Das Reservat hatte immer genug auf Vorrat, um eine ganze Armee versorgen zu können.

"Trink.", kommandierte Aaron. "Bis auf den letzten Tropfen."

Während Charlie dem Befehl Folge leistete, wurde sein Arm mit einem gekonnten Schneidezauber von der blutigen Kleidung befreit und begutachtet. Nur ein paar Zentimeter mehr und der Stachel des Drachenschwanzes hätte eine weitaus schlimmere Verletzung verursacht.

"Glückspilz. Nichts gebrochen."

Aaron hob murmelnd seinen Zauberstab. Ein Wink reinigte die Wunde, der nächste verschloss sie.

"Okay. Sieht gut aus." Der Arm wurde probeweise von einer Seite zu anderen gedreht. "Das übliche Prozedere. Dehnübungen. Morgens und abends. Und keine-"

"Keine Überanstrengungen. Schon klar. Ich werde vom Armdrücken absehen."

"Charlie."

Die Ermahnung in den Augen des Heilers war nicht zu übersehen. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug sprang der Drachenwärter von der Liege.

"Ich werde keine Versprechungen machen.", sagte er und fügte dann, um das Thema zu wechseln, hinzu: "Wie geht es Herbert? Er ist hierher gebracht worden, oder?"

Das Schweigen, welches seinen Fragen folgte, ließ eine verbale Antwort unnötig werden. Als Aaron den Kopf zur Seite neigte, konnte man seinem Blickwinkel zum hinteren Bereich des Zeltes folgen. Vor eines der Feldbetten war ein Laken gespannt, hinter dem zwei Schatten eifrig der Heilkunst nachgingen.

Charlie schluckte. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

"Wenn ich schneller-"

"Nein."

"Aber jemand anders hätte-"

"Nein."

Sein Teamkollege trat auf ihn zu, um eine Hand auf seine Schulter zu legen. Um auf diese kurz Druck auszuüben. So war Aaron nun mal. Und Charlie verstand.

"Danke."

Der Heiler löste sich mit einem Nicken. Noch bevor Charlie den Ausgang des Zeltes erreicht hatte, war sein Kollege mit einem weiteren Verletzten und dessen Brandwunden beschäftigt. Nicht zum ersten Mal ließ sich erkennen, dass die Heiler in Ausnahmezuständen überfordert waren. Jedes Jahr aufs Neue suchte das Reservat händeringend nach Leuten, die erstens über die nötigen Fähigkeiten verfügten, zweitens einen dauerhaften Wohnsitz beziehen wollten und drittens bei ausgewachsenen Drachen und abgebissenen Gliedmaßen nicht in Ohnmacht fielen. Eine Kombination, die sich leider nur in den wenigsten Bewerbern finden ließ. Und kaum jemanden bekümmerte diese Tatsache so sehr wie die Person, die draußen auf Charlie wartete.

"Na schön. Nun zum eigentlichen Problem.", sagte Ciprian bei seiner Ankunft und scannte das umliegende Areal. Die Drachen, welche bereits mit Schlaftränken ruhiggestellt worden waren, schlummerten tief und fest in ihren Käfigen. Wer sich diesen nah genug näherte, konnte brummende Schlafgeräusche vernehmen. Bald würden sie abtransportiert werden.

"Dieses Gespräch führen wir am besten an einem etwas privateren Ort - mir nach."

"Bei Merlins Bart… Ein Animagus…"

Nachdem seine Vermutung nun Bestätigung erhalten hatte, spürte Charlie, wie ihn seine Kräfte verließen. Fassungslos sank er auf den Gästestuhl im Chefbüro, das Ciprian und er vor nicht mal einer Minute betreten hatten. Es war ein schlichter, aber ansehnlicher Raum mit einem stabilen Schreibtisch und Regalen voller Unterlagen zu unterschiedlichsten Belangen des Reservats. Dunkele Holzvertäfelungen erschufen eine strenge Atmosphäre, die tagsüber vom einfallenden Licht vertrieben, aber jetzt bei Nacht durch sanften Lampenschein akzentuiert wurde. Ciprian hatte schon vor Jahren dafür gesorgt, dass die wichtigsten Räumlichkeiten mit einer Sache ausgerüstet wurden, welche die Muggel Elektrizität nannten. Eine Entwicklung, die ohne Zweifel mit seiner Frau zu tun hatte, die in einer nicht-magischen Familie aufgewachsen war.

"Es ist in der Tat eine beispiellose Situation.", erwiderte Ciprian. "Ein Animagus, der mit einem richtigen Drachen verwechselt und in einem Reservat untergebracht wird."

Er wandte sich einem Gemälde zu, das neben seinem Schreibtisch hing.

"Das wäre zu deine Zeit nicht passiert, oder, Harvey?"

Ein glatzköpfiger, schwarzbärtiger Mann in einer schweren Kluft aus Drachenleder, die heutzutage wegen ihrer Unhandlichkeit nicht mehr verwendet wurde, verschränkte seine vernarbten Arme. Hinter runden Brillengläsern blitzten seine Augen auf eine strenge, observierende Weise. Im Hintergrund des Gemäldes konnte man die altbekannten Berge der Karpaten sehen.

Harvey Ridgebit, der Gründer des Reservates. Charlie hatte ihn nie kennengelernt. Er war noch ein Baby gewesen, als der berühmte Zauberer seinen letzten Atemzug getan hatte.

"Das Reservat hat in der Tat schon bessere Zeiten gesehen.", merkte das Gemälde an. "Aber die Jugend vergisst gerne die Errungenschaften der Vergangenheit. Zum Beispiel damals, als ich demonstriert habe, dass der Fang von Viperzähnen sehr wohl möglich ist. Oder denkt nur an meine Kooperation mit China, die uns unsere ersten Feuerbälle eingebracht hat. Diesen Erfolg werde ich nie vergessen - und ihr besser auch nicht."

Ciprian und Charlie tauschten einen kurzen Blick, unter dem ein heimliches Lächeln schlummerte. Der Zauberer im Gemälde unterbrach sein Eigenlob und holte ein Taschentuch hervor, um in dieses husten zu können.

"Einen Träumer hatte man mich genannt, ein Reservat aufbauen zu wollen, das mehr als nur ein oder zwei Drachenarten beherbergt! Und seht euch heute das Ergebnis an! Weltweit größtes Drachenreservat - Träumer, pah!"

Kopfschüttelnd verschwand er aus dem Gemälde, durchquerte noch kurz ein Landschaftsbild daneben und war schließlich nicht mehr zu sehen. Die Vermutung lag nahe, dass er nicht besonders erpicht darauf war, einem Gespräch beizuwohnen, das sein Reservat in ein schlechtes Licht rücken könnte.

"Nun gut.", brummte Ciprian und nahm hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz. "Diese Situation mit Inimă ist ohne Frage eine außergewöhnliche. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich von Anfang an ein seltsames Gefühl wegen ihr hatte. Erst dachte ich, sie wäre einfach nur ungewöhnlich für ein Opalauge. Nicht der erste Drache, der aus der Art schlägt und uns eines Besseren belehrt."

Er lehnte sich vor und bettete seinen Kopf auf verschränkten Händen.

"Aber es lief einfach alles zu glatt mit ihr. Und wenn es bei unserer Art Job zu gut läuft, bedeutet das zumeist, dass irgendwas im Busch ist."

Charlie nickte bestätigend, aber fühlte zugleich ein unangenehmes Bauchgefühl in sich aufkommen. Es war vergleichbar mit dem Moment, wenn man auf einem Besen plötzlich einen Sturzflug durchführte - als würden die inneren Organe nicht schnell genug hinterherkommen. 

Wochenlang hatte er sich so gut wie täglich um sie gekümmert. Sie gepflegt. Sie gefüttert. Sie lieb gewonnen. Und während all dieser Zeit war diese arme Hexe seine Gefangene gewesen.

"Gütiger Godric…", flüsterte der Drachenwärter und vergrub sein Gesicht in beiden Händen. Wie konnte er sich selbst Drachenexperte nennen, wenn er ihre wahre Natur erst so spät durchschaut hatte? Was sagte das über ihn und seine Fähigkeiten aus?

"Kopf hoch, Charles.", beruhigte Ciprian. "Wir alle haben die Verantwortung für diesen Fehler zu tragen. Jetzt ist nur entscheidend, dass wir diesem armen Ding dabei helfen, sich zurückzuverwandeln. Denn anscheinend ist sie dazu ja nicht allein in der Lage."

Nach dieser Anmerkung erblasste Charlie, als hätte er erneut mit Blutverlust zu kämpfen. Als er dazu ansetzte, aufzustehen, hob sein Chef eine Hand.

"Kein überstürztes Handeln. Ein paar Stunden mehr oder weniger machen nun auch keinen Unterschied mehr. Lass sie erst mal im Gehege ankommen. Sobald alles wieder ruhig ist, werden wir sie aufsuchen."

"Aber-"

"Kennst du überhaupt den Rückverwandlungszauber?"

Charlie öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Und soll das arme Ding etwa vor einer Horde gaffender Unbekannter ihre richtige Gestalt zurückerhalten?"

Schweigen. Ein weiteres Kopfschütteln.

"Das habe ich mir gedacht."

Der ältere Zauberer lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und wandte seinen Blick dem Fenster zu. In ein oder zwei Stunden würde die Sonne aufgehen, um einen neuen Tag zu begrüßen. Charlie war außerhalb von Nachtschichten schon eine Weile nicht mehr so lange auf den Beinen gewesen.

"Wir dürfen nicht vorschnell handeln.", murmelte Ciprian entschieden. "Am besten wäre es sogar, wenn so wenige Menschen wie möglich hiervon erfahren würden. Harvey mag vielleicht oftmals übertreiben, aber es stimmt, dass das Reservat durchaus schon mal bessere Zeiten gesehen hat."

Mit einem Seufzen sah er zu dem leeren Gemälde an der Wand. Plötzlich wirkte seine Erscheinung viel älter, beinahe entkräftet.

"Du weißt, dass es genügend Leute gibt, die einen solchen Vorfall mit Vergnügen aufbauschen würden, bis uns sämtliche Mittel entzogen werden und das Reservat nicht mehr fortbestehen kann. Menschen, welche in den Drachen mehr Risiken als Vorteile erkennen."

Charlies Gesicht verdüsterte sich. Das wusste er in der Tat nur zu gut. Magische Kreaturen hatten schon immer einen schweren Stand in der Zaubererwelt gehabt. Insbesondere aufgrund der potentiellen Bedrohung, die sie für die Geheimhaltung der Magie bedeuteten. Zahlreiche Jahre und noch mehr fähige Zauberer und Hexen waren vonnöten gewesen, um an dem Punkt anzugelangen, an dem sie sich nun befanden - einem Zustand der Akzeptanz. Und es würde nochmal so viele brauchen, um diese Entwicklung weiter voranzutreiben und die verbleibenden Ungerechtigkeiten aus der Welt zu schaffen.

Ciprian zückte seinen Zauberstab und deutete mit diesem auf einen Aktenschrank zu seiner Linken.

" _Accio_ \- Sterbeurkunde."

Eine Schublade öffnete sich. Aus dieser flog ein helles Stück Pergament und landete vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch.

"Nun denn. Am besten wird es sein, den Drachen Inimă für tot zu erklären. Gestorben an inneren Verletzungen vom Zwischenfall oder einem plötzlichen Infekt. Kein großes Aufsehen. Ich werde mir irgendwas ausdenken."

Seine Sprechweise ließ ihn nonchalant wirken, obwohl er diesen Eindruck gewiss nicht beabsichtigte. Charlie schluckte. Es war schon unheimlich, dass eine solch große, auffällige Kreatur wie ein Drache einfach spurlos ohne viele Fragen verschwinden konnte, solange die richtige Person die ebenso richtig erscheinenden Erklärungen ablieferte.

Ciprian sah auf und musterte das Blut auf Charlies Jacke, das inzwischen getrocknet war. Ein weiteres Kleidungsstück zum Entsorgen. Von dem abgeschnittenen Ärmel einmal abgesehen, war es eine Qual, Blut aus Drachenhaut zu entfernen, wenn man nicht sofort reagierte. Der Reinigungszauber, den seine Mutter ihm bei der ersten Gelegenheit beigebracht hatte, war ein Wundermittel - aber auch Wunder hatten ihre Grenzen.

"Tu mir den Gefallen und geh nach Hause. Mach dich frisch. Hol dir eine Mütze Schlaf.", trug sein Chef ihm auf. "Müde und unkonzentriert bist du niemandem eine Hilfe."

Charlie presste die Lippen zusammen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, nach den vorherigen Begebenheiten auch nur ein Auge zuzumachen. Darüber hinaus war ihm der Gedanke zuwider, auf einer bequemen Matratze zu ruhen, während da eine Frau - Merlin, vielleicht sogar ein junges Mädchen! - gefangen in einer anderen Gestalt in der freien Natur nächtigen musste.

Ciprian lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen in seinem Stuhl zurück.

"Deinem Gesicht entnehme ich, dass du sofort etwas unternehmen möchtest."

"Sie ist immer noch mein Drache.", erwiderte Charlie ernsthaft. "Ich trage die Verantwortung."

Als er anhand seiner geballten Fäuste bemerkte, dass sein Körper eine starke Anspannung in sich trug, atmete er einmal tief ein und wieder aus, um diese zu lösen.

"Ich brauche nur den Rückverwandlungszauber."

Ciprian nickte und bückte sich, um eine Schublade an seinem Schreibtisch zu erreichen.

"Dieser Zauber ist nicht gang und gäbe. Er fällt normalerweise nicht unter das Lehrmaterial, das an Zaubererschulen weitergegeben wird - mit Ausnahme der Uagadou in Afrika vielleicht.", erklärte er und holte ein seltsames, rechteckiges Kästchen hervor, das auf einer Seite verspiegelt war. "Und warum auch? Kaum jemandem gelingt die Verwandlung in einen Animagus und in der Regel können sich diese problemlos ohne Hilfe - instinktiv sozusagen - zurückverwandeln."

"Heißt das etwa… wir können im Moment nichts tun?" Charlie ergriff die Kante des Tisches. "Wir _müssen_ etwas tun!"

Seine Gedanken sprangen zu den Animagi, denen er bereits in seinem Leben begegnen durfte. Hätte er damals doch nur mehr Interesse an der Verwandlung in ein Tier gezeigt und diesen Rückverwandlungszauber beigebracht bekommen. Einen Zauber, den Sirius und Remus auf jeden Fall beherrscht hatten, wenn er an die Geschichte mit Pettigrew im dritten Schuljahr seines Bruders zurückdachte. Dann wäre das aktuelle Problem mit einem Schlag keines mehr gewesen.

Ciprian tippte auf einen Knopf und das Kästchen in seiner Hand erwachte zum Leben.

"Der Stress lässt dich anscheinend vergessen, dass wir ein internationales Drachenreservat sind.", sagte er mit einem versteckten Lächeln und hob den Gegenstand hoch. "Ein Mobiltelefon. Wunderbare Muggel-Erfindung. Das meiste verstehe ich zwar immer noch nicht, aber meine liebe Tanya hat mir das Wichtigste beigebracht."

Diesem Lob folgte ein Murmeln über sein Unverständnis, dass sie jedes Mal erschrak, wenn sein Patronus, ein kräftiger Gorilla, unerwartet vor ihrer Nase erschien. War das plötzliche Erklingen einer nervigen Melodie nicht genauso schlimm - wenn nicht gar _schlimmer_?

Charlie lehnte sich vor, um besser beobachten zu können, wie der andere Mann auf der Apparatur zu tippen begann. Das Ding blendete so stark, dass er sich fragte, warum Muggel ihren Augen so etwas antaten. Oder ihren Ohren, ergänzte er, als sein Chef es an sein rechtes drückte.

"Hekima. Ciprian hier.", erklang nach einem Moment dessen Gruß. "Ja, ich weiß, wie spät es ist. Bitte entschuldige. Ich würde dich nicht anrufen, wenn es nicht dringlich wäre."

Die folgenden Sekunden waren nichts anderes als das - Sekunden. Aber für Charlie, der nur daran denken konnte, dass Inimă inzwischen in ihrem Gehege angekommen sein musste, zogen sie sich ins scheinbar Endlose. Der Stuhl unter ihm wirkte plötzlich unbequem. Die Zimmerluft leicht stickig.

"Mhm… Was du nicht sagst…", hörte er Ciprian irgendwann antworten. "Ja, so ein Fisch ohne Wasser… Schlimme Situation… Warte mal eben."

Er drückte das Muggelgerät gegen seine Brust.

"Familientreffen vor ein paar Jahren. Ein Verwandter hat sich betrunken in seine Animagusform verwandelt. Schwertfisch. Muss einen ganz schönen Aufruhr verursacht haben. Er hat sich glücklicherweise von selbst zurückverwandelt, aber danach wurde dafür gesorgt, dass wirklich jeder im Notfall den Rückverwandlungszauber beherrscht."

Ciprian nahm das Gespräch wieder auf und notierte sich wenig später auf einem Notizblock Formel und Anleitung für eben jenen Zauberspruch. Dann verabschiedete er sich von seinem Bekannten und riss den Zettel ab. Als Charlie ihm diesen mit einer übereifrigen Bewegung abnehmen wollte, hielt der ältere Zauberer seine Hand außer Reichweite - ermahnend.

"Bisher wissen nur wir beide Bescheid. Aber für eine möglichst diskrete Handhabung der Situation, wäre es ratsam, zusätzlich dein Team einzuweihen. Insbesondere Aaron. Er soll ihren gesundheitlichen Zustand kontrollieren."

Der Drachenwärter nickte und bekam endlich den Zettel zu fassen. Dann lächelte er unwillkürlich.

"Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Obwohl man vor Jolina sowieso nichts geheim halten kann. Vor allem nicht, wenn Aaron involviert ist. Gemeinsam werden wir das Ganze schon irgendwie regeln können."

Auf den letzten Satz hin senkte sein Chef den Blick auf die noch unausgefüllte, aber schon bald gefälschte Sterbeurkunde.

"Das hoffe ich, Charles…", seufzte er. "Das hoffe ich sehr…"

Als Charlie wenige Minuten später den üblichen Pfaden zu Inimăs Gehege folgte, wünschte er sich, dieser ganze Tag hätte niemals stattgefunden. Eindringlinge. Tobende Drachen. Feuer. Herbert. Grüne Augen.

Ausatmend fuhr er sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht und ignorierte das Ziepen in seinem Arm, wo der Drache ihn erwischt hatte. Äußerlich war zwar glücklicherweise nichts mehr zu sehen, aber die Stelle würde ihm noch eine Weile Frust bereiten. Genauso diese ganze Animagus-Situation, für die er nun die Verantwortung übernehmen musste.

 _Verdammt_ , dachte er zerknirscht. _Ob mich diese Hexe dafür ein Leben lang hassen wird?_

Der Drachenwärter kickte einen Stein weg.

"Charlie!"

Beim Klang seines Namens sah er auf - sogleich überrascht darüber, sein Team bereits am vorgesehenen Treffpunkt vorzufinden. Sein Patronus war doch erst vor Kurzem entsandt worden. Das sagte ihm zumindest seine innere Uhr. Er musste unbewusst langsamer als üblich gelaufen sein.

Jolina sah leicht durch den Wind aus. Ihr dunkles Haar klebte vom Schweiß, den das Feuer hervorgerufen hatte.

"Wir sind so schnell gekommen, wie wir konnten.", sagte sie bei seiner Ankunft und holte einmal tief Luft, als wappnete sie sich für einen langen Tauchgang. "Inimă - ein Animagus? Wirklich?"

"Das hat dein inneres Auge wohl nicht vorausgesehen, was?", fragte Charlie und erwiderte den kurzen Gruß, den Pedro und Aaron ihm schenkten.

Die Augen leicht zusammenkneifend stemmte die Hexe ihre Hände in die Hüften.

"Du redest ja fast so, als wäre ich durch meine Affinität zur Wahrsagerei allwissend."

"Ob allwissend oder nicht…" Pedro lachte. "…das hält dich nicht davon ab, so zu tun, als wärst du es."

Der kräftige Zauberer öffnete die Tür in der Felswand, auf deren anderer Seite der Grund ihres Zusammentreffens wartete. Als Jolina an ihm vorbeiging, empfing er einen Schlag gegen den Oberarm - und zwei Blicke, die mitteilten: Selber schuld.

Im Inneren des Geheges fühlte Charlie wie schon so oft ein Gefühl der Bewunderung in sich auflodern. Sein Opalauge - so durfte er sie wohl hiernach nicht mehr nennen - war auf einer Ebene abgelegt worden, deren ebenmäßige, mit Gras überwucherte Beschaffenheit ein angenehmes Liegen ermöglichte. Perlmutt sonderte einen hellen Schein ab. Wie frisch gefallener Schnee, der das wahre Abbild der Natur zu verbergen wusste. Charlie zückte schweren Herzens seinen Zauberstab. Es wurde Zeit, den Frühling einzuläuten.

"Sei vorsichtig.", ermahnte Aaron und legte Jolina eine Hand auf die Schulter, die beifügte: "Der Schlaftrank hat bestimmt bereits aufgehört zu wirken. Animagus hin oder her. Ein kleiner Schreck und dieser Schweif lässt dich fliegen."

"Keine Sorge. Sie ist eine tiefe Schläferin. Und der Vorfall mit Zoltán hat sie entkräftet."

Mit bedachten Schritten, nicht unähnlich dem Moment ihrer ersten Begegnung, näherte Charlie sich der Drachengestalt. Ungefähr einen Meter vor ihr blieb er stehen - und seufzte erleichtert. Die Wunde, welche das Feuer des Hornschwanzes hervorgerufen hatte, war vollständig verschwunden. Irgendwer musste nach ihm einen stärkeren Heilzauber gewirkt haben.

Wortlos gönnte er sich einen kurzen Moment, um sie zu betrachten und stumm von ihr Abschied zu nehmen. Sie war in kürzester Zeit zu seinem liebsten Drachen geworden und das wollte etwas heißen - denn normalerweise wählte er keine Favoriten.

"Ob richtiger Drache oder nicht… Du wirst mir fehlen."

Sein Zauberstab zielte wie vorgeschrieben auf ihre Mitte.

" _Bestia commutatio_."

Ein greller, blau-weißer Blitz schoss hervor - mit einer Helligkeit, vor welcher die Anwesenden aufgrund der noch bestehenden Düsternis die Augen verschließen mussten. Als Charlies geblendete Sicht nach mehrfachem Blinzeln wich, erkannte er, dass der Körper des Opalauges zu schrumpfen begonnen hatte. Kleiner. Immer kleiner. Bis er wahrlich Sorge bekam, dass es am Ende tatsächlich ein junges Mädchen sein würde. Doch dies bestätigte sich glücklicherweise nicht.

Charlie sank auf die Knie. Unerwartet jeglicher Kraft beraubt. Erst diese Reaktion ließ ihn realisieren, dass da noch ein letzter, unhaltbarer Funke Hoffnung gewesen war, sich doch geirrt zu haben. Aber jetzt ließ sich die Wahrheit nicht länger leugnen. Sie war Realität.

Hinter ihm setzte sich sein Team in Bewegung. Jolina bat um Pedros Jacke, als ihr der heruntergekommene, zerschlissene Zustand auffiel, den die Kleidung der fremden Hexe aufwies. Zeitgleich beugte sich Aaron, Zauberstab erhoben, über sie, um ihren Zustand zu überprüfen. Er ratterte einen unüblich langen Text im Ton einer Diktierstimme runter.

"Keine offensichtlichen Verletzungen. Die gleichen, verheilten Narben wie bei ihrer Animagusform.", informierte er und schwang seinen Zauberstab. Die Spitze erleuchtete rot. "Mangelernährung aufgrund erzwungener Fleischaufnahme über einen längeren Zeitraum."

Der letzte Satz traf Charlie wie ein Klatscher in der Magengrube. Er hatte ihr kein Gemüse gegeben. Drachen benötigten dieses nicht.

Sobald die ärztliche Untersuchung abgeschlossen war, sorgte Jolina dafür, dass die schlummernde Hexe die Jacke richtig trug, wobei es so wirkte, als ob sie - bedachte man Pedros gewaltige Statur - förmlich in dieser versank. Als letztgenannter ihren Körper hochhob, fühlte Charlie neues Leben in sich zurückkehren.

"Nein." Schwerfällig stand er auf und trat näher. " _Ich_ werde sie tragen."

Nach einem tiefen Atemzug fand sich ihre Gestalt in seinen Armen wieder. Zum ersten Mal gewährte sich der Zauberer, diese genauer zu studieren. Weiche Gesichtszüge. Langes, unbändiges Haar mit einer tiefen Dunkelheit, die ihn stutzen ließ. Unbewusst musste er sich etwas Helleres wie die perlmuttfarbenen Schuppen vorgestellt haben. Und sie wirkte klein. So unfassbar klein und zerbrechlich. Aber dieser Anschein wurde vermutlich nur erweckt, weil sie zuvor über die imposante Statur eines Drachen verfügt hatte.

Vorsichtig korrigierte Charlie ihre Liegeposition, damit ihr Kopf nicht nach hinten kippte. Sein Arm ziepte, wo der Hornschwanz ihn erwischt hatte.

"Zu leicht…", murmelte er. "Warum bist du nicht schwerer bei dem Futter, das ich dir jeden Tag gebracht habe? Auch wenn es nur Fleisch war?"

Ihr Atem traf seinen Hals und erzeugte dort eine Gänsehaut. Sie roch wie Feuer und Wald. Als sich der Drachenwärter zu seinem restlichen Team wandte, traf er auf nachdenkliche Gesichter.

"Okay, bleibt nur noch das Problem der Unterkunft.", meinte Pedro und erzwang ein Lächeln. "Wir können sie ja schlecht ins Heilzentrum bringen - das würde zu viele Fragen aufwerfen und morgen wüssten alle Bescheid. Dort gehen einfach zu viele Leute ein und aus."

Jolina verschränkte, den Kopf schräg gelegt, ihre Arme vor der Brust.

"Bei uns daheim sollte sie gut aufgehoben sein. Zumindest fürs Erste.", schlug sie vor und warf einen fragenden Blick zu ihrem Lebensgefährten, der zustimmend nickte.

Nachdem diese Entscheidung aus dem Weg geräumt war, setzte sich die Gruppe in Bewegung. Manche schneller, manche langsamer. Leicht niedergeschlagen nahm Charlie das Gehege in Augenschein, welches mit einem Mal so viel leerer wirkte als damals, bevor es bezogen worden war. Beinahe entging ihm, wie sich die Hexe in seinen Armen kaum merklich zu regen begann.

"…Charlie?"

Der Drachenwärter erstarrte - und plötzlich waren da wieder diese Augen. Ohne umliegende Feuerquellen, welche zuvor für Licht gesorgt hatten, wirkten diese nunmehr dunkel und ließen ihre grüne Farbe nur erahnen. Die Hexe blinzelte. Ihre Augenlider hoben sich kaum, bevor sie erneut nach unten fielen.

"Träume… ich?"

Charlie schluckte schwer. Englisch. Ihre Stimme ließ sie noch fragiler wirken.

"Ich…" Verdammt. Er kannte nicht mal ihren Namen. "Alles ist gut. Schlaf weiter."

Sie zeigte den Anflug eines Lächelns in ihrem abwesenden Gesicht. Dann nestelte sie sich ohne nachzudenken - mit der Naivität eines Kleinkindes - an seine Brust. Es war eine Reaktion, die Charlie direkt als Nebenwirkung des Schlaftrankes identifizierte. Bestimmte Kräuter, welche es vermochten, einen Drachen in einen Zustand der Entspannung zu versetzen, waren einfach zu stark für einen menschlichen Körper.

Einen langen Moment konnte er sie nur ansehen. Schuldgefühle schmerzten in seinem Inneren, öffneten seinen Mund und erschufen geflüsterte Worte. Er hatte nur einen Wunsch.

"Bitte hasse mich nicht…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juhu, Sharon ist wieder ein Mensch! Und das genau in der Mitte der Geschichte, was ich irgendwie witzig finde. *haha*


	7. Wieder Mensch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier ist das siebte Kapitel! Ich wünsche euch allen ein schönes Wochenende! :)

Es war still. Zu still. Keine Vögel, die den Morgen begrüßten. Kein Windhauch, der an ihren Ohren vorbeizog. Kein Gebrüll von tierischen Nachbarn, die nach ihrem Frühstück verlangten. Und es war warm. Geradezu unerträglich.

Stöhnend drehte sich Sharon auf den Bauch, um ihre Flügel wie jeden Morgen zu beiden Seiten strecken zu können. Doch stattdessen begegnete ihr ein Gefühl unerwarteter Leere. Perplex über das fehlende Gewicht auf ihrem Rücken, schreckte die Hexe aus ihrem Halbschlaf hoch. Dabei unterschätzte sie ihre Körpermasse, setzte unwissentlich mehr Kraft als nötig ein und fiel beinahe vom Bett.

_Moment mal… Ein Bett?_

Sharon nahm mit angehaltenem Atem ihre Umgebung in Augenschein. Ein Zimmer. Kein Gehege. Die Wände kamen ihr furchtbar einengend vor. Ohne es zu merken, musste sie sich an die Offenheit der Natur gewöhnt haben.

Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht kehrten in ihren Kopf zurück. Von Sorge, Feuer und Schmerz. Von ihrem unüberlegten Ausbruch, dem die Begegnung mit einem tobenden Hornschwanz folgte. Und von ihren neuentdeckten Gefühlen für den Mann, der sich mehrere Wochen liebevoll um sie gekümmert hatte. 

_Charlie_ , dachte die Hexe und vertrieb damit auch den letzten Rest Müdigkeit. _Es war kein Traum. Charlie hat mich getragen. Er hat… Oh Merlin, ich bin wieder ein Mensch._

Schwerfällig richtete Sharon sich auf. Es dauerte eine Weile, weil ihr die Mechanik ihres gebürtigen Körpers fremd geworden war. Dabei trat neben ihr eine Bewegung auf, deren Ursache sie sogleich reflexartig - wie ein Raubtier in der Wildnis - ergründete.

Die Hexe schnappte nach Luft. Sie war nicht wie angenommen allein. Da war noch eine andere Frau im Zimmer.

"Entschuldigung, ich…", setzte Sharon an und verstummte augenblicklich. 

Irritiert räusperte sich die Hexe. War das ihre Stimme? Sie klang so seltsam in ihren Ohren. Nicht rau, als hätte sie diese ewig nicht benutzt - denn dem war nicht so - sondern einfach nur fremd. Viel zu hell. Da war kein Brummen, das durch ihren ganzen Körper ging. Nicht der Ansatz einer Hitze, die man zu einem Feuer schüren konnte.

Zögernd griff sie nach ihrem Hals, der so viel dünner als der eines Drachen war, und erkannte in den Augenwinkeln, dass die andere Frau diese Bewegung imitierte. Sharon legte den Kopf schräg - und auch das machte ihr Gegenüber nach. Erst dann kam der Moment der Erleuchtung.

 _Verdammt…_ Die Hexe verzog ihr Gesicht. _Wie sehe ich denn aus?_

Hektisch riss sie sich von ihrem Spiegelbild los und rieb sich den letzten Rest Schlaf aus ihren Augen. Als sich ihre Hände senkten, fiel ihr eine seltsame, dunkle Linie auf ihrem Handgelenk auf. Sharon schluckte. Zögernd zog sie am Stoff ihres Pyjamas - hellblau, langärmlig, verziert mit kleinen Schnatzen - und legte die darunterliegende Haut frei. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen unterdrückte sie ein Schluchzen. Die Drachenhaut mochte verschwunden sein. Doch die schuppenförmigen Narben waren ihr geblieben.

Noch während Sharon darum bemüht war, ihre Fassung zurückzugewinnen, öffnete sich die Tür des Raumes. Dieses Mal war es tatsächlich eine weitere Frau mit warmen Augen und einem ebenso warmen Lächeln. Mit ihrem Zauberstab balancierte sie ein Tablett in der Luft, auf dem verschiedenfarbige Tränke platziert waren.

"Oh!", entkam es ihr, als die beiden Blickkontakt herstellten. "Du bist endlich wach, wie schön."

Und Sharon, welche die Frau und ihre Stimme erst da wiedererkannt hatte, schaffte es mit nur einem Wort einen seltsamen ersten Eindruck zu erwecken. Es bezog sich auf den Patronus der anderen Hexe.

"Papagei."

Die folgenden Minuten vollbrachten es, dass Sharon sich leicht überfordert fühlte. Obwohl sie zuvor noch nie Schwierigkeiten gehabt hatte, neue Bekanntschaften zu schließen, hatte das längere Leben in fast völliger Abgeschiedenheit ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Aber die Drachenwärterin bemerkte diesen Umstand und reagierte verständnisvoll. So erfuhr Sharon, nachdem der erste peinliche Moment vorübergezogen war und die beiden sich einander vorgestellt hatten - "Jolina. Niemals Jo. Niemals Lina." "Ähm, Sharon." - dass sie sich momentan in einer der zahlreichen Blockhütten des Reservats befanden. Diese lag auf einer dicht-bewaldeten Anhöhe, von der sich ein paar Gehege aus der Ferne erahnen ließen, wenn man aus dem Fenster sah. Es war ein traumhaftes Stückchen Erde, das sich Jolina mit ihrem Lebensgefährten, einem Heiler namens Aaron, teilte.

Letztgenannter ließ irgendwann ein zaghaftes Türklopfen erklingen, als Sharon gerade dabei war, einen der Tränke zu trinken, welche die andere Hexe ihr mitgebracht hatte. Dieser war dunkelgrün und trug ein Etikett, das darauf verwies, dass es sich um ein magisches Nahrungsergänzungsmittel handelte. Sharon hatte sich wohlweislich mit einer Hand die Nase zugehalten und die bittere, streng-riechende Mixtur in einem Zug heruntergeschluckt. Es existierten gewiss Zaubertränke, die wesentlich abstoßender waren, - Skele-Wachs beispielsweise - doch dieser hier breitete ein taubes, fellartiges Gefühl aus. Als hätte ihr Inneres sich kurzerhand dazu entschlossen, seine Wände neu zu tapezieren.

Sharon bemühte sich darum, nicht allzu sehr ihr Gesicht zu verziehen, während Aaron ihr in Ruhe erklärte, was sie beachten musste, um ihre frühere Stärke und Gesundheit zurückzugewinnen. Das meiste hatte sich die Hexe aufgrund ihres Vorwissens bereits selbst gedacht, aber war dennoch dankbar für die Hilfe, welche man ihr entgegenbrachte.

"Du hast bestimmt Hunger.", meinte Jolina irgendwann, als ihr Partner gerade dabei war, mit dem Zauberstab Sharons Vitalwerte zu messen und diese auf einem Blatt Pergament festzuhalten. "Ich werde dir etwas zu essen bringen. Diese Tränke helfen auch nur bis zu einem gewissen Grad."

"Leichte Kost.", erinnerte Aaron, während er die Ergebnisse scannte. Als Jolina mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung verschwand, spürte Sharon ihre Mundwinkel zucken. Es fühlte sich komisch an, zu lächeln. So lange hatte sie spitze Fangzähne gehabt, die das unmöglich machten.

"Angst, dass ich so viel wie ein Drache verspeisen könnte und mir dann schlecht wird?"

Aaron zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Dann lächelte er ebenfalls.

"So in etwa.", bestätigte er und verstaute das Pergament. Sharon wartete auf eine ausführlichere Erklärung, aber stattdessen tränkte Schweigen die Luft. Ihr war bereits aufgefallen, dass der Heiler im Gegensatz zu seiner Lebensgefährtin zu der zurückhaltenderen Sorte Mensch gehörte. Ein Charakterzug, mit dem Sharon normalerweise gut zurechtkam, aber sie nun unruhig werden ließ. Gewiss würde ihre alte Gelassenheit bald zurückkehren, solange sie nur genügend Konversationen führte.

"Du bist Amerikaner, oder?"

"Mhm… Pennsylvania."

Sharon nickte und lächelte stärker, als ihr ein gutes Gesprächsthema einfiel, das sie daran anschließen konnte.

"Dann warst du bestimmt genau wie ich auf Ilvermorny. Lass mich raten… Pukwudgie?"

Das überraschte Gesicht, das ihren Worten folgte, vermittelte der Hexe, dass sie ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

"Das stimmt." Aaron machte ein nostalgisches Gesicht. "Und du warst dann wohl…"

"…ein stolzer Donnervogel."

Sharon plusterte sich spaßeshalber auf und schaffte es damit, ihrem Gesprächspartner ein leises Lachen zu entlocken. Sie konnte das nicht wissen, aber diese Verbindung zwischen ihnen ließ den Heiler schneller auftauen, als es sonst der Fall gewesen wäre. Jolina, welche kurz darauf mit dem Essen erschien, konnte ihre Überraschung kaum verbergen, als ihr eben jener Umstand beim Betreten des Zimmers auffiel.

"Was gäbe ich jetzt nicht für ein paar Blätter vom Schlangenbaum. Die würden mich gewiss im Nu wieder auf die Beine bringen.", seufzte Sharon gerade und Aaron nickte zustimmend.

Beide waren tief in ihren Erinnerungen an die Schulzeit versunken. An vier Schnitzereien, welche die Schüler wie auf Hogwarts in verschiedene Häuser - Donnervogel, Pukwudgie, Gehörnte Schlange und Wampus - einteilten. An reich gedeckte Tafeln, an denen sich Schüler mit cranberry-roten und ultramarin-blauen Schulumhängen fröhlich labten und unterhielten. An magische Kreaturen wie die Pukwudgies, welche während dem Arbeiten miese Laune verbreiteten. Und natürlich den erwähnten Schlangenbaum, der sich außerhalb der Schule befand und neben seiner Heilkräfte dafür berühmt war, aus dem vergrabenen Zauberstab Salazar Slytherins gesprossen zu sein.

Jolina levitierte einen Teller Marmeladenbrote und eine großzügig gefüllte, dampfende Teetasse auf den Nachttisch. Ein wohlriechender Duft verteilte sich in der Luft.

"Mit Heilblättern kann ich zwar nicht dienen, aber dies hier sollte den ersten Hunger stillen und deinen Magen nicht zu sehr belasten.", sagte sie mit einem warmen Lächeln.

Sharon dankte ihr und kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass die andere Hexe etwas Mütterliches an sich hatte. Und damit etwas Nostalgisches, das einem die Kehle zuschnüren konnte.

Aaron stützte seine Hände auf den Oberschenkeln ab und stand auf. 

"Dann lassen wir dich mal in Ruhe essen."

Nach seinen Worten fixierte Sharon die Brote neben sich etwas genauer - Erdbeermarmelade, ein Klassiker - und spürte bereits, wie ihr das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief. Aber da nagte schon die ganze Zeit eine Sache an ihr, die sie zuvor loswerden musste. Eine unausweichliche Besorgnis, der sie nur zu gern den Vorrang gab.

"Moment, eine Frage noch." Die Hexe schluckte kurz. "Wie… Wie geht es Charlie?"

Es war das erste Mal, dass sie seinen Namen mit ihrer richtigen Stimme aussprach. Und er rollte so einfach und wohlklingend von ihren Lippen, als wären diese nur dazu geschaffen worden, ihn auszusprechen.

Aaron und Jolina tauschten einen kurzen Blick. Dann sprachen sie gleichzeitig auf - "Gut." "Den Umständen entsprechend." - und verzogen auch zeitnah ihre Gesichter. Es wäre ein amüsanter Anblick gewesen, wenn der Inhalt ihrer Worte nicht dazu beigetragen hätte, Sharons Besorgnis weiter anzuschüren.

Jolina erkannte dies, musterte sie kurz nachdenklich und zeigte schließlich ein beruhigendes Lächeln.

"Er hat gerade Schicht, aber wollte nach dieser herkommen.", sagte sie und deutete zum Nachttisch. "Iss. Du brauchst deine Kräfte. Wie ich Char kenne, wird er sich nur zu gern bedienen, wenn du etwas übrig lässt."

Obwohl der Drachenwärter in der Tat einen enormen Appetit besaß - lag anscheinend in der Familie - war der letzte Satz natürlich ein Scherz. Charlie hätte sich vielmehr neben sie gesetzt und darauf geachtet, dass jeder Bissen den Weg in ihren Mund fand, bevor er sich gegebenenfalls selbst etwas zu essen organisiert hätte. Seine Fürsorge suchte ihresgleichen - und das wussten schon längst nicht mehr nur seine Familie und Kollegen.

Sharon entschlüpfte ein amüsiertes Lachen, das sich anschließend zu einem sanften Lächeln abmilderte. Wenn er bereits wieder arbeitete, dann schien es ihm wohl ausreichend gut zu gehen und seine Verletzung war nicht so gravierend wie ihr Anblick zunächst suggeriert hatte.

Unwissentlich vertrieb ihre positive Reaktion die letzten Bedenken, welche Charlies Team empfunden hatte. Noch vor Kurzem war nämlich die Frage im Raum gestanden, wie Sharon nach ihrem Erwachen reagieren würde. Man hatte mit einem drachengleichen Ausbruch gerechnet und stattdessen das komplette Gegenteil erhalten - ein unerwarteter Glücksfall.

Nachdem Jolina und Aaron den Raum verlassen hatten, wandte sich Sharon dem Nachttisch zu. Erst zögernd, dann hastig in ihren Bewegungen ergriff sie eines der Brote, nibbelte an dessen Ecke, nahm den herrlich süßen Geschmack wahr - und schlang es schließlich herunter. Sie wünschte sich, es hätte eine andere Umschreibung dafür gegeben, doch sie wollte nichts beschönigen. Es schmeckte einfach zu gut. So sehr, dass ihr Hochgefühl brennende, tränenbespickte Augen hervorrief.

Als sie sich einen tiefen Schluck Tee genehmigte, verbrannte sie sich in ihrer Hast die Zunge.

"Ah, verdammt…!"

Die Hexe fing ihren Anblick im Spiegel neben dem Bett auf - und fühlte ihren Kopf erröten. Aber konnte man es ihr verübeln? Nach unzähligen Wochen mit eigens geröstetem Fleisch und Seewasser erschienen ihr Marmeladenbrote und Tee wie feinste Delikatessen.

Nachdem sich die erste Gier gelegt hatte, bemühte sich Sharon darum, das zweite Brot und den restlichen Tee mit mehr Zurückhaltung zu verzehren. Jeder Bissen und jeder Schluck wurden ausreichend wertgeschätzt.

Als sie mit dem leckeren Mahl fertig war, dauerte es nicht lange, bis eine leichte Müdigkeit von ihr Besitz ergriff. Allem Anschein nach hatte ihr Körper nach den Geschehnissen der vergangenen Nacht noch immer nicht genügend Schlaf nachgeholt. Dazu kamen ihr gesättigter Magen und das warme Bett, welche dafür sorgten, dass Sharon sich zum ersten Mal seit langem rundum komfortabel fühlte.

Mit einer Schwere, die gefühlt an ihren Drachenkörper erinnerte, versank die Hexe in der Matratze und schloss ihre Augen. Die Süße auf ihrer Zunge beschwor im Halbschlaf ein Bild von frischen Erdbeeren herauf, deren Farbe sich jedoch alsbald zu einem anderen Rotton umfärbte. Es war Charlies Rot - jetzt und vermutlich für immer.

Als Sharon nach einer Weile erwachte, war gerade der späte Nachmittag angebrochen. Das sagte ihr zumindest Aaron, als dieser ihr einen weiteren Trank sowie ein Glas Wasser mitbrachte, um das pelzartige Mundgefühl schneller loszuwerden.

Während sie mit verzogener Mimik beides herunterspülte, führte der Heiler mittels Magie einen letzten Check durch, bevor er mit einem zufriedenen Nicken erklärte, dass ihr Körper die Zusatzstoffe gut aufgenommen hatte.

"Hast du schon versucht, aufzustehen?"

Sharon verneinte seine Frage und winkelte probeweise ihre Beine an, wodurch die Decke zu einem Zelt wurde. Anschließend legte sie diese wieder hin und rollte ihre Schultern mit gleichmäßigen Bewegungen.

"Motorische Schwierigkeiten?", fragte Aaron.

"Nein. Nur seltsam." Sharon ließ unter der Decke ihre Zehen tanzen. "So wie man sich halt fühlt, wenn man von einer Sekunde auf die andere drei Tonnen verloren hat."

In der Tat kam es der Hexe so vor, als wären ihre Knochen mit etwas Helium gefüllt worden. Vorsichtig entwand sie sich dem wärmenden Stoff und schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett. Ihr übereifriger Versuch wurde damit gestraft, dass sie schwankte und wieder nach hinten kippte.

"Ohne Eile findet man den Demiguise.", sagte Aaron wie ein weiser Gelehrter und Sharon unterdrückte einen genervten Laut. Ihre Sturheit ließ sie am Ball bleiben und - genau wie einst in ihrer Drachenform - gelang es ihr beim dritten Mal, Balance und Körpergewicht zu halten. Doch wo Charlie gejubelt hatte, schenkte Aaron ihr nur ein lobendes Lächeln.

Bei dem Gedanken an den rothaarigen Drachenwärter biss sich die Hexe auf die Unterlippe. Allem Anschein nach hatte er noch nicht vorbeigesehen. Vielleicht hatte sie ihn aber auch nur verpasst. Merlin. Hoffentlich war es die erste Option.

"Gibt es eigentlich eine Erklärung dafür, warum ich mich nicht zurückverwandeln konnte?", fragte Sharon, um sich von ihrer angespannten Erwartung abzulenken. 

"Nun… Ich bin bezüglich Animagi kein Experte."

"Ich auch nicht - und ich bin einer."

Schmunzelnd setzte die Hexe ein paar Probeschritte, während sie den Blick auf einen Punkt an der Wand gerichtet hielt. Fast wie Profitänzer, welche dies beim Drehen von Pirouetten genauso handhabten.

"Vielleicht…", setzte Sharon an und stoppte kurz. Noch hatte sie niemandem erzählt, wie es überhaupt zu alldem hier gekommen war. Und weder Jolina noch Aaron hatten sie bisher dazu gedrängt, irgendwelche Fragen zu beantworten. Sharon musste gestehen, dass ihr der jetzige Stand gefiel. Sie war einfach nur sie selbst. Ein nahezu unbeschriebenes Blatt. Das letzte Mal, als sie sich so gefühlt hatte, war nach ihrem Schulabschluss und der endgültigen Rückkehr nach England gewesen.

Sharon setzte ein paar weitere Schritte. Fast wie ein Kleinkind, dem sich die Welt zum ersten Mal aus einer völlig neuen Perspektive darbot.

"Gibt es vielleicht ein Mittel, das einen Animagus daran hindert, sich zurückzuverwandeln?", fragte sie schließlich und sah, wie der Heiler nachdenklich die Stirn runzelte.

"Wenn ja, dann ist es mir unbekannt. Es gibt aber einen Trank, der den gegenteiligen Effekt hat.", erwiderte Aaron und sprach nicht weiter, bis ihm klar wurde, dass er seine Antwort konkretisieren musste. Er holte einmal kräftig Luft, als würde er mit der folgenden Erklärung seinen Lungen zu viel zumuten.

"Dieser Trank wird bei schwangeren Animagi eingesetzt, damit diese sich nicht verwandeln und ihrem Baby dadurch schaden können. Ähnlich dem Wolfsbanntrank muss dieser regelmäßig eingenommen werden. Aber nur einmal im Monat, wenn ich mich recht entsinne."

Sharon nickte. Sie glaubte sich daran zu erinnern, dass ihr Vater ihr vor vielen Jahren einmal davon erzählt hatte. Das Baby besaß keine Animagus-Kraft und konnte sich nicht an den entsprechenden Tierkörper anpassen. Der Trank diente als Sicherheitsvorkehrung, um Mutter und Kind zu schützen. Sharon erschauderte bei der Vorstellung, welche Konsequenzen andernfalls drohten, und schwor sich - sollte sie jemals schwanger werden - einen großen Vorrat von diesem Trank anzulegen.

Für einen Moment blitzte in dem Kopf der Hexe ein spezifisches Gedankenbild auf. Von einem kleinen Kind mit roten Haaren, Sommersprossen und grünen Augen. Hastig vertrieb sie es und rieb sich grummelnd die Schläfen. Zu früh. Eindeutig zu früh.

"Vielleicht hatte deine Verwandlungsblockade eine andere Ursache.", merkte Aaron an, als er sie bei ihrer Selbstzurechtweisung beobachtete. "Stress zum Beispiel."

Sharon lachte halbherzig auf.

"Glaub mir, ich habe schon wesentlich stressigere Situationen durchlebt, als-"

"Ich rede nicht unbedingt von neuem Stress.", unterbrach Aaron. Dann lächelte er entschuldigend. "Du wärst nicht der erste Mensch, der sich in seiner Animagusform eine Auszeit nimmt. Als Tier lässt sich so manches einfacher verarbeiten. Wann warst du das letzte Mal ein Drache? Natürlich vor alldem hier."

Sharon wandte den Blick ab und sah zum Tisch-Kalender. Innerlich rechnete sie die Tage, Wochen, Monate zurück.

"Vor… einer Ewigkeit.", gestand sie schließlich und scherzte sogleich: "Ist nicht gerade einfach, sich in London mal eben in eine riesige, feuerspeiende Kreatur zu verwandeln."

 _Was dann passiert, haben wir bereits erlebt_ , hätte Sharon beinahe hinzugefügt. Sie dachte an den Vorfall in der Winkelgasse zurück, als ein Drache aus Gringotts ausgebrochen und seine Freiheit zurückerlangt hatte. Panik und Schreie waren damals Hand in Hand miteinander gegangen. Und Sharon, welche einst nur nach einer magischen Creme gegen Augenringe gesucht hatte, durfte live miterleben, was geschehen würde, sollte sie jemals ihre andere Form der Öffentlichkeit offenbaren.

Die Hexe senkte den Blick, bloß um in der nächsten Sekunde wieder aufzusehen. Jemand hatte geklopft. Ihr Herz machte einen Satz. Und das aus gutem Grund: Aaron saß neben ihr. Und Jolina kam einfach herein.

Reflexartig warf sie einen Blick zum Spiegel, um ihr Äußeres zu kontrollieren. Ohne Zauberstab konnte sie nicht viel tun, aber sich zumindest ein kleines bisschen präsentabler machen.

Aaron registrierte schweigend, wie sie ein paar Knoten löste, die vom Schlaf zurückgeblieben waren. Genauso die Enttäuschung, die nach dem Öffnen der Tür über ihr Gesicht huschte. Sharons Hoffnung war umsonst aufgelebt. Zwar war es ein Mann, der eintrat - aber nicht der, dessen Präsenz sie sich ersehnte.

Es war ein älterer Zauberer mit ergrauendem Vollbart und einer autoritären Haltung, die sich nicht übersehen ließ. Aaron grüßte ihn und schenkte der Hexe ein kurzes, beruhigendes Lächeln, bevor er den Raum verließ.

"Ciprian Dascălu." Man reichte Sharon eine wuchtige Hand, die sie sogleich ergriff. "Amtierender Leiter des rumänischen Drachenreservats."

Nachdem sie sich vorgestellt hatte, nahm der Mann mit einem schweren Atemzug auf dem Stuhl Platz, der zuvor von Aaron belegt worden war.

"Nun, Ms. Apley.", sagte er und für Sharon klang es wie der Beginn einer Prüfung. "Es gibt einiges zu besprechen."

Der Reservatschef und sie führten ein längeres Gespräch, das beiden Seiten wichtige Aufschlüsse gab. So erzählte Sharon zum ersten Mal, wie sie in ihrer prekären Lage gelandet war, während Ciprian sie mitunter darüber in Kenntnis setzte, warum man sie nicht in der offiziellen Heileinrichtung des Reservats untergebracht hatte. Es verwunderte die Hexe keineswegs, von der Sorge zu hören, dass das Ansehen dieses Ortes Schaden nehmen und das Vertrauen in dessen Mitarbeiter schwinden könnte, wenn Sharons Erlebnis publik gemacht werden würde. Hatten doch magische Geschöpfe, vor allem der gefährlichen Sorte, noch immer einen schweren Stand in der Gesellschaft - und somit auch die Habitate, welche sie beherbergten.

"Mein Aufenthalt hier hat keinerlei Bedeutung für meine damalige Mission.", sagte Sharon am Ende. "Also werde ich diesbezüglich auch keine Rechenschaft vor dem Zaubergamot ablegen müssen, sollte eine Aussage verlangt werden. Meine Kündigung war sowieso bereits in trockenen Tüchern - fest beschlossen, meine ich - also dürfte dies ohnehin kein Problem darstellen."

Ciprians Mundwinkel hatten bei der Muggel-Redewendung kurz gezuckt. Seine Schultern sackten etwas nach unten, als das letzte Bisschen Anspannung ihn verließ.

"Danke, das ist eine enorme Erleichterung. Nicht nur für mich, sondern für das gesamte Reservat.", sagte er und ließ einen Moment der Stille verstreichen. "Wenn Sie möchten, kann ich Ihnen einen Portschlüssel organisieren, der Sie so bald wie möglich-"

" _Nein!_ "

Sharon, welche plötzlich kerzengerade saß, hatte mit ihrem Ausruf sowohl den älteren Zauberer als auch sich selbst überrumpelt. Dieses Angebot, das jede andere Person normalerweise mit Freude angenommen hätte, hatte bei ihr den gegenteiligen Effekt erzielt. Portschlüssel bedeutete Abreise. Abreise bedeutete Abschied. Und da gab es jemanden, dem sie noch nicht mal richtig Hallo gesagt hatte.

"Nein.", wiederholte die Hexe etwas gefasster. "Dafür fühle ich mich noch nicht bereit."

Augen musterten sie, als wäre sie ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln. Hatte der Zauberer noch vor ihrem Gespräch gedacht, dass die Verwirrung und Faszination, welche er gegenüber ihrer Drachengestalt empfunden hatte, nun weichen würde, so sah er sich jetzt eines Besseren belehrt.

"Nun gut. Das werde ich natürlich respektieren.", sagte Ciprian schließlich. "Würden Sie mir bitte eben Ihr Handgelenk leihen?"

Verwundert, aber gehorsam, streckte Sharon ihren Arm aus. Der Zauberer zückte seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen leisen Spruch, woraufhin ein gelbes Band erschien. Wie eine kleine Schlange, deren Kopf sich in den eigenen Schwanz biss.

"So. Dies hier identifiziert Sie als vorübergehenden Besucher des Reservats. Sollte jemand dennoch neugierig werden und zu viele Fragen stellen, dann erwähnen Sie einfach meinen Namen. Das sollte genügen."

Sharon nickte und betastete das Band, welches aus einem verstärkten Papier bestand und sie an Schwimmbad-Ausflüge in ihrer Kindheit erinnerte.

"Sie können übrigens jederzeit unsere Eulerei aufsuchen und einen Brief aufsetzen.", fügte Ciprian hinzu. "Ansonsten bewahre ich in meinem Büro auch noch ein Muggel-Handy auf, das ich Ihnen zur Verfügung stellen könnte."

Bei dem letzten Satz hob Sharon überrascht ihren Blick.

"Oh, ich wusste nicht, dass der Begriff Muggel hier ebenfalls geläufig ist."

Ciprian schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

"Eigentlich nicht.", korrigierte er. "Wir Rumänen verwenden für gewöhnlich die Bezeichnung _încuiați_. Aber ich habe es mir angewöhnt, mich diesbezüglich an meinen Gesprächspartner anzupassen. In einem internationalen Arbeitsumfeld lernt man gewisse Begriffe früher oder später ganz von allein kennen."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, als wäre es keine große Sache, und stand anschließend auf. Seine Zeit war um. So gern er sich noch weiter mit der jungen Frau unterhalten hätte - allein schon aufgrund ihrer Verwandlungsfähigkeit, die jeden Drachenliebhaber in den Bann zu ziehen wusste - so wurde seine Präsenz in der Zentrale für eine wichtige Besprechung verlangt.

"Ich verabschiede mich, Ms. Apley. Zögern Sie nicht, mich zu kontaktieren, wenn irgendetwas sein sollte."

"Vielen Dank. Das weiß ich zu schätzen."

Nach dem Gespräch mit dem Chef des Reservats gönnte sich Sharon etwas, das sie sich bereits länger ersehnt hatte - eine heiße Dusche.

Das Wasser wirkte belebend und half ihr dabei, die unzähligen Gedanken in ihrem Kopf zu ordnen. Sie würde einen - nein, besser zwei - Briefe aufsetzen. Ans Ministerium und die Praxis ihrer Familie. Bedachte man die Dauer einer Briefzustellung von Rumänien nach England sollte ihr dies etwas Zeit geben, bis bestimmte Verpflichtungen sie zwingen würden, in ihr altes Leben zurückzukehren.

Sharon seifte ihren Körper ein, ohne diesen genauer anzusehen. Der Anblick ihrer vernarbten Haut war noch immer zu viel für den Moment. Ein Verschleierungszauber hätte diesbezüglich Abhilfe schaffen können, doch zum einen hatte sie vergessen, wie dieser funktionierte, und zum anderen war da ihr verdammter Stolz, der sie davon abhielt, jemanden um Hilfe zu bitten.

Sharon lehnte ihre Stirn gegen die kühlen Fliesen der Duschwand. Nicht zum ersten Mal wurde ihr die Abwesenheit ihres Zauberstabes schmerzlich bewusst - fast wie ein amputiertes Körperteil, das vorgaukelte, noch vorhanden zu sein.

Die Hexe seufzte. Während ein Duft von Honig und Milch ihre Nase umschmeichelte, sprangen ihre Gedanken zum nächsten Schritt. Einem Schritt, der einen gewissen rothaarigen Drachenwärter betraf. Einen Drachenwärter, der ihr Herz besaß, obwohl sie noch nicht mal ein richtiges Gespräch mit ihm geführt hatte.

Sharon hielt ihr Gesicht dem Duschstrahl entgegen. Die winzigen Tropfen waren wie eine Massage, welche genau wusste, wo ihre Anspannung ruhte.

Daheim hätte die Hexe in ihrer jetzigen Situation einfach ihr Handy ergriffen und die Person angerufen, welche die beste Ansprechpartnerin in Sachen Gefühle war. Ihre engste Freundin - Andrea. Doch diese Option stand - trotz Ciprians Angebot - nicht zur Verfügung. 

"Warum kann ich ihre Nummer nicht auswendig?", jammerte Sharon und rieb sich die Schläfen. In ihrem Kopf schwirrten verschiedene Zahlen herum, bis sie diese Suche aufgab und dafür eine andere antrat. In der Vergangenheit hatte ihre Freundin schon oft Rat gewusst. Besonders in Beziehungsdingen.

 _Sharon_ , hörte sie Andrea in einer Erinnerung sagen. Ihre Stimme so ernst, als wollte sie mit dieser Metall verformen. _Du bist ein Drache. Eine starke, großartige Frau. Und wenn er das nicht erkennt, dann hat er dich nicht verdient._

Sharon stellte die Dusche ab. Zusammen mit dem überschüssigen Wasser am Boden verschwanden auch ihre letzten Zweifel im Abfluss. Sie nickte sich selbst zu.

_Ich bin ein Drache._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, schnapp ihn dir, Sharon! xD


	8. Gehege 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier ist das Kapitel, auf das ihr alle gewartet habt (zumindest denke ich das, lol). Viel Spaß beim Lesen! 💛

_Merlin. Es ist noch schöner, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte._

Mit den Augen eines Kindes, das zum ersten Mal über einen Jahrmarkt schlenderte, folgte Sharon einem Trampelpfad durch die Natur des Reservats. Zu ihrer Linken ragten Zedern wie mächtige Riesen in die Höhe. Zu ihrer Rechten erstreckte sich ein Tal, in dem vereinzelte Drachen in ihren weitläufigen Gehegen durch den Himmel flogen. Zum ersten Mal konnte die Hexe alles von der anderen Seite aus begutachten - und es war prachtvoll.

Nach ihrer Dusche hatte Sharon die Entscheidung getroffen, nicht länger auf Charlie zu warten und damit der angewöhnten Passivität zu entkommen. Von Jolina war ihr Kleidung zur Verfügung gestellt worden, welche sich dank eines Anpassungszaubers perfekt an ihren etwas kleineren Körper schmiegte. Oder zumindest fast.

Sharon verzog ihr Gesicht, als sie in ihren Wanderstiefeln über eine hohe Wurzel sprang und dabei eine Spannung im Brustbereich spürte. 

_Brüste sind schwerer, als man denkt, wenn man ihr Gewicht eine Weile nicht tragen musste_ , dachte sie und rollte beim Gehen die Schultern. Unschlüssig darüber, ob sie es vermisst hatte, einen BH zu tragen oder nicht.

Nach einem Fußmarsch von ungefähr einer halben Stunde, den sie ab und an unterbrechen musste, sobald ihre Beine begannen, sich wie Wackelpudding anzufühlen, erreichte die Hexe das Zentrum des Reservats. Dort wies ihr eine ältere Frau, die gerade eine Ladung Zauberkessel transportierte, den Weg zur hiesigen Eulerei - einem zylinderförmigen Gebäude aus Backsteinen, das zahlreiche runde, glaslose Fenster besaß.

Hier holte Sharon ihre vorbereiteten Briefe hervor. Zum einen ans Ministerium und zum anderen an ihre Heilpraxis, wobei der Erstgenannte auch noch ein paar persönliche Zeilen an Andrea beinhaltete.

"Okay, dann wollen wir mal.", sagte die Hexe zu sich selbst und lächelte, als eine Eule am Eingang ein scheinbar zustimmendes "Hu-hu!" ausstieß.

Eingehend studierte sie ihre Umgebung und wich beim Gehen Tierkot auf dem mit Stroh bedeckten Boden aus. Das ging so lange, bis sie glaubte, den ältesten und fragilsten Vogel von allen gefunden zu haben. Es war eine Zwergohreule, deren rindenfarbiges Federkleid an einen jahrelang benutzten Staubwedel erinnerte. Als Sharon ihr die Briefe anband, schreckte sie aus ihrem Halbschlaf hoch. Ihr Blick schien beinahe panisch zu rufen: _Ich? Bist du dir sicher?_

Sharon nickte ihr ermutigend zu.

"Keine Sorge, du schaffst das.", flüsterte sie. "Lass dir ruhig so viel Zeit wie nötig und mach regelmäßige Pausen, okay? Ich habe es nicht eilig, dass diese Briefe ankommen."

Sobald die Eule sich auf ihre Reise begeben hatte, verließ die Hexe die Eulerei, um ihr nächstes Ziel anzusteuern. Mit einer Aufregung, die in ihrem Magen begann und sich von dort bis in jede Pore ihres Körpers ausbreitete. Eine Sache, die sie nicht vermisst hatte: Schwitzen. Genauer gesagt das abstoßende Gefühl, wenn sich Feuchtigkeit im Nacken und auf den Handflächen sammelte. So waren wechselwarme Lebewesen wie Drachen davon nicht betroffen, weil sie jederzeit ihre Körpertemperatur den äußeren Umständen anpassen konnten.

_Wie soll das erst werden, wenn er vor mir steht?_

Kopfschüttelnd wischte Sharon ihre Hände auf der Hose ab. Von Jolina wusste sie, dass Charlie laut Arbeitsplan bei der Frischlingsstation eingeteilt war, wo es um die Pflege verstoßener Eier und Babydrachen ging. Doch vor Ort musste sie erfahren, dass er seine Schicht mit einem anderen Drachenwärter getauscht hatte und erst morgen dort stationiert sein würde. Als man ihr zuliebe einen Patronus entsandte, um seinen Aufenthaltsort zu erfahren, kam längere Zeit keine Rückmeldung zurück. Etwas, das sowohl Verwirrung als auch Ungeduld in der Hexe schürte.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Charlies Antwort sie schließlich erreichte - "Gehege 32." -, hatte Sharon schon fast die Entscheidung getroffen, ihre Suche auf gut Glück fortzusetzen.

"Gehege 32?", wiederholte sie und bat im Subtext nach einer Wegbeschreibung. Das Gesicht ihres Helfers - Drachologe, blutjung, mit freundlichen Augen - sah plötzlich blass aus.

"Oje, vielleicht… ähm… sollten Sie ihn lieber zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt aufsuchen." Er griff sich an den Nacken, als würde ihn dort etwas stechen. "Hab selbst erst vorhin davon gehört, aber… scheinbar hat er bei dem Tumult letzte Nacht einen Drachen verloren. Wunderschönes Opalauge. Muss ihn schwer getroffen haben… Äh, also _richtig_ schwer."

Sharon spürte einen plötzlichen Druck in ihrer Brust und beschränkte sich auf ein verstehendes Nicken. Mit einem Dank auf ihren Lippen verabschiedete sie sich, aber nicht ohne zuvor den Weg erfahren zu haben. Die Hexe atmete tief ein und wieder aus.

Gehege 32 - Inimăs ehemaliges Zuhause.

Als Sharon sich eine Weile später auf der Außenseite des Geheges wiederfand, verirrte sich ein schräges Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. Es entbehrte nicht einer gewissen Ironie, dass ihre Begegnung mit dem Drachenwärter ausgerechnet dort stattfinden würde, wo die beiden so viel Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten. Hier lag ihr Anfang. Sie hoffte nur, dass nun kein Ende folgen würde.

Sharon war überrascht, aber erleichtert, dass sie keinerlei Schlüssel oder Zauberspruch brauchte, um Zugang zu erhalten. Die Vermutung lag nahe, dass Charlie die Tür entweder versehentlich entriegelt gelassen hatte oder unbewohnte Gehege immer offen standen.

Im Innenbereich wehte eine angenehme Brise, die ihr draußen nicht aufgefallen war. Darüber hinaus war es ein gutes Stück wärmer, was den natürlichen Schweiß zu dem ihrer Aufregung hinzufügte.

Charlie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr am Rand des Sees. Ab und an bückte er sich, um einen Stein aufzuheben, den er anschließend über die Wasseroberfläche schnippen ließ. Sharon näherte sich mit gemächlichen Schritten, obwohl ihr Herz einen Sprint einlegte.

_Wie spricht man mit jemandem, den man liebt, aber der selbst nichts über einen weiß?_

Sharon schluckte. Diese Szene erinnerte an ein Treffen mit einer vertrauten Person, die unter Amnesie litt und jegliche Erinnerungen an die gemeinsame Zeit verloren hatte. Und sie musste widerstrebend gestehen: Es war beängstigend.

Als da nur noch ein kurzer Abstand - vielleicht ein Meter - zwischen den beiden verblieb, stoppte Sharon und öffnete ihren Mund. Aber kein Ton entkam ihr.

Sie hätte ihn gern bei seinem Vornamen gerufen, aber wusste nicht, ob das im Endeffekt zu voreilig war. Und Mr. Weasley klang ebenfalls falsch in ihren Ohren. Aus diesem Grund hob Sharon eine Faust zu ihrem Mund und räusperte sich.

Charlie zeigte zunächst keine Reaktion - dann seufzte er. Und der Hexe wurde klar, dass er ihre Anwesenheit längst bemerkt haben musste. Seine Sinne waren nicht zu unterschätzen.

In ihrem Kopf ging sie die möglichen Gesprächseinstiege durch, welche sie sich zuvor überlegt hatte, aber musste feststellen, dass ihr kein einziger mehr davon wirklich zusagte. Also lautete die neue Strategie: Improvisation.

"Deinem Arm scheint es wieder gut zu gehen.", sagte Sharon und wagte einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne. "Das Reservat verfügt über gute Heiler."

Charlie nickte und warf einen weiteren Stein. Drei Sprünge.

"Die besten.", meinte er schließlich. "Etwas, das man von den Drachenwärtern offenbar nicht behaupten kann. Zumindest nicht von diesem hier."

Endlich drehte der Zauberer sich um und Sharon glaubte, ihre Seele schreien zu hören, als sie seine müden Gesichtszüge sah. Auch ohne Nachfrage machte dieser Anblick deutlich, dass er im Gegensatz zu ihr keinen Schlaf nachgeholt hatte.

"Entschuldige, dass ich noch nicht vorbeigesehen habe und du extra hierher…" Seine Stimme versiegte und er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar. "Ich brauchte eine Weile für mich, um das Ganze wirklich verarbeiten zu können."

Im Angesicht dieser Worte realisierte Sharon die Schuldgefühle, welche dem Zauberer innewohnten. Seine Sensibilität, die besonders bei der Arbeit mit magischen Geschöpfen zu seinen größten Stärken zählte, zeigte nun ihre Kehrseite.

"Hat es denn geholfen?", fragte Sharon leise und erntete ein Kopfschütteln.

"Nicht wirklich."

Ein Moment der Stille verstrich, dem die Hexe keine Verlängerung gewährte. Dafür war sie nicht hergekommen. Das konnten die beiden besser.

"Wenn du möchtest, könnten wir für einen Moment so tun, als würden wir uns zum ersten Mal begegnen?", schlug sie vor und spielte mit dem Besucherband an ihrem Handgelenk.

Charlie nickte mit gewisser Erleichterung. 

"Das wäre schön."

Als er ihr ein erstes Lächeln schenkte, brachte dieses Sharons Herz dazu, wie einer der Steine zu hüpfen. Beide verringerten zeitgleich die Distanz zwischen einander und hoben eine Hand. Dabei kam die Hexe nicht umhin zu erkennen, wie stark der Kontrast zwischen ihren Körpern war. Aus der menschlichen Perspektive wirkte Charlies Statur um einiges imposanter. Allein die Vorstellung, was diese starken Arme alles anstellen könnten, trieb Wärme durch ihren Körper.

"Sharon Apley."

"Charles Weasley. Aber bitte sag Charlie."

Die beiden schüttelten sich die Hände. Sharon spürte die Brandblasen auf seiner Haut und stellte sich vor, wie sich diese Rauheit im Kontakt mit anderen Stellen auf ihrem Körper anfühlen würde. Mit angehaltenem Atem löste sich die Hexe und wandte sich zum See, als ihr die Befürchtung kam, er könnte ansonsten in ihren Augen ihre Gefühle ablesen.

Am Ufer bückte sie sich auf der Suche nach einem flachen Stein, bis Charlie sie antippte und ihr einen reichte. So als wären sie wieder Kinder, die sich gerade kennenlernten. Dankend nahm Sharon diesen entgegen, fixierte ihre Wurfbahn und schnippte ihn. Ein Sprung. Oh Merlin. War sie schon immer so schlecht darin gewesen?

Neben ihr musste der Drachenwärter leise lachen und hörte damit auch nicht auf, als sie ihn mit halb zusammengekniffenen Augen musterte.

"Das war mein erster Versuch.", rechtfertigte Sharon und schnappte sich den erstbesten flachen Stein, den sie am Boden fand. Charlie schloss sich ihr an.

So vertrieben sich die beiden eine Weile die Zeit und führten ungezwungenen Smalltalk, bei dem kein einziges Mal die Wörter Drache, Animagus oder dergleichen fielen. Doch irgendwann wagten sie sich dennoch in dieses Gesprächsterrain, das sich nicht ewig ignorieren ließ. Und Charlie war derjenige, der den Anfang machte.

"Ich kann einfach nicht fassen, dass ich es nicht früher erkannt habe.", gestand er, nachdem Sharon ihren Rekord von sechs Steinsprüngen bejubelt hatte. "Ich meine… Das alles… Merlins Bart - was für eine Art Drachenwärter bin ich eigentlich?"

Seine ganze Körperhaltung suggerierte, dass sie bei einem Knackpunkt seiner inneren Erschütterung angelangt waren. Sharon setzte sich auf den Felsen - seinen Lieblingsplatz im Gehege - und klopfte auf den Platz neben sich.

"Was für ein Drachenwärter?", wiederholte sie, als er der Aufforderung nachgekommen war. "Natürlich ein solcher, der einem Drachen in Not geholfen hat, bis es diesem wieder gut ging."

Die Hexe platzierte impulsartig eine Hand auf seinem vernarbten Arm und zog diese sofort zurück, als er bei dem Kontakt zusammenzuckte. Ihre Brust stach bei dieser Reaktion, die sie nicht mal auf seine vorherige Verletzung zurückführen konnte. Es war sein gesunder Arm gewesen.

Mit einem leisen Räuspern verschränkte Sharon ihre Hände auf einem angewinkelten Knie.

"Da fällt mir ein…", sagte sie nach einem Moment und suchte seinen Blick. "Ich habe mich noch überhaupt nicht bei dir bedankt."

Charlies Gesicht zeigte eine Maske der Entgeisterung. Tatsächlich sah er sie so an, als hätte sie ihm eröffnet, dass alles nur ein Scherz gewesen war und die echte Inimă jeden Moment mit perlmuttfarbenen Schwingen am Himmel vorbeifliegen würde.

"Wofür? Dass ich ewig nicht erkannt habe, was du wirklich bist? Dass du hier festgehalten worden bist? Dass ich dich…" Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen, als ihm etwas Entscheidendes einfiel. "Verdammt… Ich habe dich mit toten Hühnern und Schafen… einem verfluchten Bären gefüttert!"

Während er seinen Kopf in den Händen vergrub, legte Sharon ihren eigenen schräg. Sie nickte sich selbst zu. Diese Erinnerung würde sie lieber auch vergessen.

"Falls es dich beruhigt… Die Hühner waren gar nicht übel?"

"Ist das dein Ernst?"

Charlie war hochgeruckt und starrte sie nun so unverwandt an, wie er es gehandhabt hatte, als sie noch ein Drache gewesen war. So als könnte er direkt in ihr Herz sehen. Eben jenes, das sich jetzt zusammenzog und mit einem Mal schneller klopfte.

"Nein, nicht wirklich…", gestand Sharon lächelnd. "Aber deine Anwesenheit hat das Ganze erträglich gemacht. Und sagt man nicht, dass gute Gesellschaft das Essen besser schmecken lässt?"

"Dann muss ich wohl der Gastgeber des Jahrhunderts gewesen sein."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah, die Arme verschränkt, zum Himmel empor, der sich inzwischen etwas verdunkelt hatte. Es waren einige Wolken aufgezogen. Innerhalb der Gehege wurden Temperaturen und Wetter mittels Magie reguliert, wodurch man oft vergaß, wie die äußeren Umstände aussahen.

Vor ein paar Jahren, als Charlie noch ein frischgebackener Drachenwärter gewesen war, hatte er einmal im tiefsten Winter den ganzen Tag bei einem erkrankten Sandbauch verbracht. Drachen dieser Art stammten aus Ägypten und waren an heiße Tage in der Wüste gewöhnt, wo sie dank ihrer Farbgebung und kleinen Größe nicht weiter auffielen. Als Charlie damals das Gehege müde und verschwitzt verlassen hatte, war er erst von einem starken Schneefall und später von einer Grippe überrascht worden.

"Wenn sich jemand bedanken muss, dann bin ich das.", sagte der Zauberer nach einem Moment der Stille. "Du hast mich immerhin vor einem randalierenden Drachen beschützt."

"Nun… Es bestand das Risiko, die Hand zu verlieren, die mich füttert.", scherzte Sharon und wagte es, ihn mit der Schulter leicht anzustupsen. "Das konnte ich natürlich nicht zulassen - trotz Hühnern, Schafen und einem Bären."

Doch diese Wiederholung seiner Worte, die humorvoll gemeint gewesen war, verfehlte ihre beabsichtigte Wirkung. Charlie holte einmal tief Luft und verließ seinen Platz, um sich vor ihr hinzustellen. Als er ihre verschränkten Hände ergriff, um diese in seine zu nehmen, beschleunigte sich der Herzschlag der Hexe aufs Neue.

"Es tut mir so leid.", sagte er zum ersten Mal eindringlich. "Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das wiedergutmachen kann. Ein anderer Drachenwärter hätte bestimmt-"

"Stop. Hör sofort auf damit."

Sharon spürte Hitze in sich aufwallen und entzog ihm ihre Hände, bloß um seine sogleich selbst zu ergreifen.

"Ich sage es jetzt einmal in aller Deutlichkeit und dann lassen wir das Ganze hinter uns, okay?"

Sie wartete auf keine Antwort und sprach sofort weiter. Jedem Wort verlieh sie ausreichend Betonung, um ihren Standpunkt klarzumachen.

"Dich trifft keine Schuld. Du hast nur deinen Job gemacht. Und das auf grandiose Weise, bedenkt man, dass ich wieder laufen kann und nicht verrückt geworden bin… Deine Stimme hat mich bei Verstand gehalten."

Sharon drückte seine liebevollen, von Arbeit gezeichneten Hände. In ihrer Vorstellung streichelte sie seine Wangen. In ihrer Vorstellung küsste sie ihn. In ihrer Vorstellung erwiderte er den Kuss.

"Also danke.", sagte sie mit Nachdruck. "Ich danke dir vielmals dafür, dass du für mich da gewesen bist und mich gesund gepflegt hast."

Der Blickkontakt zwischen ihnen hielt sich - der Donnervogel im Angesicht des Löwen -, bis der Zauberer einmal tief Luft holte und ihren Dank mit einem Nicken akzeptierte. Glücklich darüber, aus dieser Situation als Siegerin hervorgetreten zu sein, ließ Sharon ihn los. Aber ihre Heiterkeit währte nicht lange. Charlies Stirn runzelte sich.

"Du hast da was im Haar."

"Was?"

Sharons Hand flog reflexartig nach oben, aber wurde sofort aufgehalten, bevor sie ihr Ziel erreichen konnte. Ihr Atem stockte, als der Zauberer näher rückte und vorsichtig nach etwas in ihren dunklen Strähnen tastete. Zu nah. Das letzte Mal, als sein Geruch sie so intensiv getroffen hatte, war sie noch ein Drache gewesen. Jetzt war alles anders. Denn ihr menschlicher Körper reagierte wesentlich stärker auf seine Nähe - mit Sehnsucht und Begehren.

"Eine Libelle. Der Drache unter den Insekten." Charlie zwinkerte und entließ das bläuliche Flugtier in die Freiheit. "Ein Freund von dir?"

Die Hexe kämmte sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar und bemerkte, wie seine Augen dieser Bewegung folgten.

"Ja, ich liebe es, kleine Tiere auf diese Art mitzunehmen.", erwiderte sie kess. "Wer braucht schon Haarschmuck?"

"Nun, du hast solchen jedenfalls nicht nötig."

Nach diesem unerwarteten Kompliment, das Sharon erst nach drei Herzschlägen entschlüsselte, lehnte sich der Drachenwärter neben ihr gegen den Felsen. Und da fiel der Hexe ein, wie er einmal beiläufig erwähnt hatte, einen Faible für dunkles Haar zu besitzen. Lächelnd wickelte sie eine lange Strähne um ihren Finger. Noch nie in ihrem Leben war sie so glücklich über ihre natürliche Haarfarbe gewesen wie jetzt.

In den Rissen der Wolkendecke kündigte sich das Ende des Tages an. Ein weiterer Sonnenuntergang, den sie gemeinsam beobachteten. Irgendwie gleich und dennoch anders. Nach einer Weile der Stille erhob Charlie seine Stimme.

"Wie ist das?"

"Hm?"

"Ein Drache zu sein?"

Sharon lachte leise. Da war er. Der Mann, der ihr Herz gestohlen hatte.

"Einfach unbeschreiblich."

Sharon und Charlie hatten danach noch eine ganze Weile miteinander geredet. Und vermutlich noch länger, wenn es nicht zu spät geworden wäre. Beiden fiel es leicht, sich mit dem jeweils anderen zu unterhalten. Wie ein Instinkt, den sie sich trotz langwieriger Sprachbarriere angeeignet hatten.

Auf Charlies Frage hin, ob er sie zurück zu Jolinas und Aarons Hütte begleiten durfte, hatte die Hexe sofort zugesagt. Zum einen, weil dies bedeutete, dass ihre Zweisamkeit noch etwas länger währen würde. Zum anderen, weil sie nicht mit Sicherheit behaupten konnte, allein im Dunkeln zurückzufinden.

So kam es, dass sich die beiden nach einem längeren Fußmarsch auf dem Waldpfad wiederfanden, den Sharon noch vor wenigen Stunden allein bestritten hatte. Ein leichter Nieselregen, der vor Kurzem eingesetzt hatte, rieselte durch die vereinzelten Lücken im Blätterdach, weshalb Charlie mit seinem Zauberstab einen durchsichtigen, magischen Schirm schützend über ihre Köpfe hielt. Immer wieder stießen ihre Körper gegeneinander. Vor allem dann, wenn die Hexe beim Sprechen ihre Worte mit Gesten ausschmückte.

"…und dann sind alle Schränke einer nach dem anderen umgekippt." Sharon imitierte einen Sturzvorgang und dessen Geräusche. "Andrea hat mich angesehen und - das werde ich nie vergessen - vollkommen trocken gesagt: Wir zwei sind eine Katastrophe. Der beste Start für eine Freundschaft."

Es tat gut zu lachen - mit ihrem menschlichen Körper zu lachen. Diese Gefühlsregung half ihr dabei, sich in ihrer normalen Haut wieder heimisch zu fühlen.

Charlie lächelte. Die Art, wie sie eine Hand auf ihre Brust klatschte und dabei aus vollem Herzen ihre Freude zum Ausdruck brachte, ließ jede andere Reaktion falsch erscheinen. 

"Das erinnert mich an eine alte Freundin von mir…", sagte er und dachte an eine bestimmte Metamorphmagus und einstige Hufflepuff, die während ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit und auch danach in so manchen Schlamassel hineingeraten war. Charlie war sich sicher, dass die Hexe neben ihm Tonks zumindest vom Sehen her gekannt haben musste. Immerhin waren beide zur gleichen Zeit Auroren gewesen. Aber er wollte nicht schon wieder in der bittersüßen Vergangenheit bohren und stattdessen der erkämpften Gegenwart den Vortritt lassen.

"Mein Bruder und sein bester Freund haben übrigens vor nicht allzu langer Zeit ihr Aurortraining begonnen.", sagte der Drachenwärter deshalb und auf die Frage in seinen Augen hin schüttelte Sharon ihren Kopf.

"Bin ihnen leider nie begegnet. Die Ausbildung findet in einem anderen Ministeriumskomplex statt. Dort haben die Jüngeren auch direkten Zugang zu größeren Räumlichkeiten für das praktische Training. Zum Beispiel zum Duellieren."

Sie rollte ihre Schultern, als würde ihr Rücken mit einem Mal schmerzen.

"Die letzten Monate vor meinem Aufenthalt hier habe ich hauptsächlich hinter dem Schreibtisch verbracht. Nicht gerade spannend, aber dafür ungefährlich und somit sicher."

Kopfnickend dirigierte Charlie sie beide ein Stück nach links, um einem Hindernis in der Form einer dicken Baumwurzel auszuweichen. Diese Kleinigkeit zeigte deutlich, wie sehr er diesen Pfad verinnerlicht haben musste.

"Entschuldige bitte, aber das hört sich nicht wie etwas an, das ich von jemandem erwarten würde, der sich in einen Drachen verwandeln kann."

_Ja, weil unsere Tierformen uns auch so durchschaubar machen._

Sharon verdrehte schmunzelnd ihre Augen. Etwas, das sie als Mensch endlich wieder tun konnte.

_Drachen-Animagi spielen gern mit dem Feuer. Bären-Animagi halten Winterschlaf. Affen-Animagi sind dann wohl auch von Natur aus gute Kletterer, was?_

Charlie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und erst da wurde der Hexe siedend heiß bewusst, dass sie ihre Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte. Ihre von Natur aus direkte Art hatte offenbar eine neue Stufe erreicht.

"Bist du immer so sarkastisch?", fragte der Drachenwärter mit einem amüsierten Unterton und hielt den Schirm weiter in ihre Richtung, obwohl dadurch sein linker Arm dem Regen ausgesetzt wurde. In der Ferne konnte man bereits die Umrisse der Hütte seiner Teamkollegen ausmachen. Die erleuchteten Fenster glichen viereckigen Sternen am Firmament.

"Sorry.", sagte Sharon peinlich berührt. "Ich muss erst wieder lernen, in deiner Gegenwart meine innere Stimme zu gebrauchen. Dazu bestand lange Zeit kein Grund."

Charlie zog erst eine, dann beide Augenbrauen hoch.

"Will ich wissen, was du mir schon alles an den Kopf geworfen hast?"

"Nicht wirklich.", gestand sie und verbarg ein Grinsen hinter ihrer Hand. "Aber wenn jemand fragt, dann war es nur Gutes."

Und zum ersten Mal seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit entkam Charlie ein Lachen, das tief aus dem Bauch zu kommen schien und dementsprechend den Schirm aus der Ruhe brachte. Diese Antwort erinnerte ihn so stark an seine beiden Zwillingsbrüder, dass er nicht anders konnte. Sharon schloss sich seinem Lachen an.

In dieser heiteren Stimmung, die im argen Kontrast zum regnerischen Wetter stand, erreichten die beiden ihr Ziel. Unter dem Vordach ließ der Zauberer den Schirm verschwinden und zauberte seinen Arm trocken. In Sharons Brust wirbelte Wärme wie von einem winzigen Lagerfeuer.

"Danke fürs Herbringen.", sagte sie und trat unbewusst ein Stück näher. "Ich würde dich ja noch auf einen Tee einladen, aber…" Ein Lächeln. "…leider gehört die Hütte nicht mir."

Charlie steckte den Zauberstab weg und winkte mit einem Zwinkern ab.

"Schon okay. Die beiden und Pedro haben auch so schon genug von mir."

"Hm, kann ich nicht nachvollziehen.", entgegnete Sharon aufrichtig und wandte sich zu einer weißgepolsterten Veranda-Schaukel, um sich auf dieser niederzulassen. Ihre Beine fühlten sich vom vielen Laufen schwer an.

Dabei entging ihr etwas Entscheidendes - der Moment, als ihre Antwort ein Glühen in Charlies Augen zauberte. Ihm imponierte diese unverblümte, offene Art. Sogar sehr.

Sein Blick musste zu lange gewährt haben, denn die Hexe legte ihren Kopf schräg. 

"Was?", fragte sie amüsiert. "Hab ich schon wieder etwas im Haar?"

Charlie beobachtete die Veränderung in ihrem Gesicht. Sie hatte die ausdrucksstärksten Augenbrauen, die er jemals gesehen hatte. Damit meinte er nicht unbedingt ihre Dicke und Schwärze, sondern die Art, wie sie Bestandteil jeder Mimik zu sein schienen. Es gab Leute, da regte sich kaum etwas in diesem Teil des Gesichts. Ciprian war ein gutes Beispiel dafür. Aber bei dieser Hexe tanzten die beiden geschwungenen Linien bei jedem Gefühl, das sie empfand. Es war faszinierend.

"Ähm, nein.", sagte er schließlich und sah in Richtung Wald. "Aber ich sollte langsam los."

"Oh."

Sharon nickte verständnisvoll. Innerlich wühlte sie nach Möglichkeiten, wie sie ihn alsbald wiedersehen und dabei ihr Kennenlernen weiter vertiefen könnte. Doch überraschenderweise kam Charlie ihr in dieser Hinsicht zuvor.

"Du sagst zwar, dass mich wegen dieser ganzen… _Sache_ keine Schuld trifft, aber…"

Die Hexe setzte dazu an, ihren Mund für eine Widerrede zu öffnen, doch der Zauberer schüttelte seinen Kopf.

"…aber ich möchte dennoch Wiedergutmachung leisten. Und ich habe mir gedacht, dass der Eindruck, den du bisher vom Reservat erhalten hast, nicht gerade der beste gewesen ist. Von heute einmal abgesehen."

Sharon stützte ihren Arm auf der Schaukellehne ab und lehnte ihre Wange in die Handfläche hinein. Es kribbelte in ihr, als sie erkannte, worauf das folgende Gespräch hinauslaufen würde.

"Er war in der Tat sehr einseitig."

"Genau…" Charlie räusperte sich. "Also wenn du Lust hast… wie wäre es morgen mit einer Führung?"

Noch gerade so konnte die Hexe ihre Impulsivität unterdrücken und sich davon abhalten, ihm ein lautstarkes Ja entgegenzuschleudern. 

"Hast du denn Zeit dafür?", fragte sie stattdessen schmunzelnd. "Meine Quelle hat mir verraten, dass du morgen mindestens eine Verpflichtung hast, die eigentlich heute fällig gewesen wäre."

"Shit, stimmt." Charlie klatschte sich gegen die Stirn. Das hatte er beinahe vergessen. "Aber ansonsten habe ich morgen nichts zu tun. Gibt es denn irgendetwas Bestimmtes, das dich interessiert? Eine Drachenart beispielsweise?"

Als Sharon auflachte, brachte dies Grübchen in ihre Wangen.

"Ist das eine Fangfrage?", erwiderte sie. Immerhin erhielt man so ein Angebot nicht alle Tage. Schon gar nicht von einem prächtigen Zauberer, zu dem man sowohl geistige als auch körperliche Anziehung verspürte. "Wenn möglich, möchte ich _alles_ sehen."

Unbewusst und damit ohne jedwede Absicht senkte sich ihr Blick ein Stück zu seinem Oberkörper, den sie schon einmal in entblößter Form bewundern durfte. Und zum zweiten Mal verirrte sich ein Glühen in Charlies Augen. Doch der Moment war bereits wieder vorbei, als sie erneut nach oben sah.

"Okay, Deal.", sagte er und die Hexe juchzte innerlich. "Aber in diesem Fall müssen wir die Führung wohl über mehrere Tage verteilen."

"Mhm, klingt gut."

Nachdem die beiden Ort und Zeit für ihr morgiges Treffen ausgemacht hatten, ließ Charlie erneut einen Schirm aus seinem Zauberstab sprießen und verabschiedete sich mit einem letzten Lächeln.

Sharon drehte ihren Oberkörper und bettete die verschränkten Arme auf dem Verandazaun, um ihm nachblicken zu können. Glücklich seufzend. Dieser gemeinsame Tag hatte sie erneut in ihren Gefühlen bestätigt und den Wunsch gefestigt, diesen Mann für sich zu gewinnen.

_Die Frage bleibt nur, wie…_

Nicht unweit der gedankenverlorenen Hexe befand sich ein weitere Person, die dem vorherigen Gespräch mit größter Aufmerksamkeit gefolgt war. Jolina, die vor einer Weile einen Lauschzauber gewirkt hatte, drückte im Inneren der Hütte ihr Ohr gegen das Holz der Tür.

Als Aaron mit einem Glas Wasser an ihr vorbeikam und sie etwas murmeln hörte - "Mächtiger Heka." -, zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. Seine Lebensgefährtin begradigte sich. Fassungslos drückte sie eine Hand gegen ihren Mund und ließ diese anschließend fallen.

"Sie ist es." Eine Pause. "Sie ist diejenige, die… Meine Voraussage über Charlies… Verdammt, sie ist…"

"…Charlies Herzkönigin.", beendete Aaron achselzuckend.

Einen Moment sah das Paar einander nur an und führte stille Kommunikation. Dann tauschten sie ein Lächeln aus. In die Augen des Heilers schlich sich ein Funkeln, das den meisten Menschen entgangen wäre, aber seine Hexe sofort bemerkte.

"Das wirst du ihn nicht vergessen lassen."

"Niemals."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, sie haben endlich miteinander gesprochen! Hat sich das Warten gelohnt? Ich würde liebend gern eure Meinung hören. ;D


	9. Zwischen Babydrachen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das ist eines meiner Lieblingskapitel mit einer kleinen Überraschung für [moonfairy13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfairy13/pseuds/moonfairy13). 💛

Es vergingen vier Tage. Vier wundervolle Tage, an denen Sharon die vielfältige Welt der Drachen präsentiert bekam. Und hätte sie einen Lieblingsmoment nennen müssen, so wäre ihr das in der Tat sehr schwer gefallen. Es gab einfach zu viele:

Jugendliche Stachelbuckel, die Fangen spielten und sich gegenseitig ihre Schweife jagten. Ein Langhorn-Paar, das seinem Nachwuchs zeigte, wie man seine goldenen Hörner richtig schliff. Eisenbäuche, die sich nach einem üppigen Mahl zur Förderung der Verdauung an der Sonne räkelten.

Sharon war im Paradies. Noch dazu mit der besten Begleitung, die man sich wünschen konnte.

Charlies Kopf stellte eine Schatztruhe an Wissen dar. Zu jeder Frage, die ihm bezüglich der Drachen gestellt wurde, hatte er eine Antwort parat. Doch auch Sharon war nicht auf den Mund gefallen - wenn auch in etwas anderer Hinsicht.

Ohne Zurückhaltung flirtete sie mit dem Zauberer, wenn sich dazu die Gelegenheit ergab. Ihren bisher größten Erfolg hatte die Hexe am zweiten Tag der Rundführung verbuchen können, als die beiden das Besenlager besucht hatten. Denn wie man es auch drehte und wendete: Das Reservat war riesig und dementsprechend per Luftweg am besten zu erkunden.

"Als Drache kannst du von Natur aus fliegen. Aber wie gut bist du auf einem Besen?", hatte Charlie gefragt und ihr gleichzeitig verschiedene Modelle gezeigt.

Eine Frage, welche Sharon, deren Annäherungsversuche bis dahin eher subtil gewesen waren, sogleich hellhörig gemacht hatte. Ein vielsagendes Lächeln war auf ihrem Gesicht erschienen.

"Ich kann nicht klagen. Aber man hat mir schon gesagt, dass ich manchmal einen sehr… _dominanten_ Reitstil pflege."

Zwinkernd hatte sie sich danach einen Besen ausgesucht - einen soliden Kometen - und das Lager verlassen. In ihrem Rücken der brennende Blick eines Drachenwärters, dessen Sprachlosigkeit der beste Beweis dafür war, dass er sie richtig verstanden und sich eben jenes erotische Bild vorgestellt hatte.

Nach diesem denkwürdigen Moment war Charlie ebenfalls mutiger geworden. Was sich in seinem Fall durch sanfte Berührungen an ihrem Rücken und den Armen, aber auch schlagfertige Antworten auf ihre zweideutigen Sätze äußerte.

Die Luft zwischen ihnen knisterte mit gespannter Erwartung. Es war wie der Moment beim langsamen Hochfahren einer Achterbahn kurz vor dem Sturz in die Tiefe. Und obwohl Sharon nicht die geduldigste Person auf der Welt war - vielmehr das Gegenteil - fand sie gerade das aufregend.

Doch nichts währte ewig.

Am Morgen des fünften Tages erreichte Sharon ein Brief, der ihrer Zeit im Reservat ein jähes Ende bereitete. Er war vom Ministerium und beinhaltete die Aufforderung zur baldigen Rückkehr nach London. Wie _bald_ erkannte die Hexe, als sie beim Lesen die Zeilen erreichte, welche darauf hinwiesen, dass sie eine Benachrichtigung erhalten würde, sobald dem Reservat der richtige Portschlüssel vorlag. Allem Anschein nach stellte ihre Zeugenaussage bezüglich des Schmuggler-Falls eine entscheidende Komponente dar, welche ihre einstige Mission zu einem endgültigen Abschluss bringen würde.

_Nicht mal ein "Wie geht es Ihnen?" oder ein "Wie schön, dass Sie noch leben."_ , dachte Sharon und zerknüllte das Pergament, bevor sie es widerwillig wieder glättete. Wenn ihre Kündigung als Aurorin nicht längst ausgeführt worden wäre, hätte sie diese spätestens jetzt eingereicht.

Die Hexe brachte der Eule zur Belohnung für den langen Flug Leckerlis und starrte danach den Brief an. In ihrer Drachenform wäre er längst zu einem Häufchen Asche verbrannt.

"Das ist nicht fair…", flüsterte sie und dachte an den Abschied, der unwiederbringlich folgen würde. Nicht nur von Charlie, sondern auch von diesem traumhaften Ort, der sich in ihr Herz geschlichen hatte.

Dementsprechend betrübt war ihre Stimmung, als sie bald darauf mit dem Drachenwärter ihre Rundführung fortsetzte und die beiden per Besen zu den höheren Bergebenen des Reservats aufbrachen.

Natürlich bemerkte Charlie, dass sie sich ungewöhnlich still für ihre Verhältnisse verhielt. Doch als seine Nachfrage nur ein kurzes Kopfschütteln und trauriges Lächeln bewirkten, entschied er, nicht weiter nachzubohren. Es war wichtig, im richtigen Moment schweigen zu können. Die Hexe würde mit ihm reden, wenn sie dazu bereit war. So gut kannte er sie bereits.

Nach einer Weile des Fliegens gab Charlie ein kurzes Zeichen, dass es Zeit war, die Landung einzuleiten. In einem hohlen Baum verstauten die beiden ihre Besen, bevor sie zu einer kurzen Wanderung in eine noch höhere Ebene aufbrachen. Hier war die Luft dünner und klarer. Sharon atmete tief ein und fühlte sich, als hätten ihre Lungen einen Frühjahrsputz erfahren.

An Charlies Seite ging sie hinter einem großen Felsen in Deckung. Mit dem Finger deutete er auf ein unweit gelegenes, gigantisches Nest, bevor er auf sie beide einen Desillusionierungszauber wirkte. Ihre Körper verschmolzen wie Wasserfarben mit der Umgebung.

"Oskar - ein alpinischer Steinbrecher…", flüsterte der Zauberer, als ein gräulicher Drache in der Größe eines Kleinbusses auftauchte. "An dem Nest baut er schon seit einem Monat…"

Die Hexe rückte mit Absicht näher an ihn heran. Unter ihren Füßen erzitterte die Erde mit jedem Drachenschritt.

"Das nenne ich mal tüchtig. Oder ist das die Norm?"

Zur Antwort lächelte Charlie kaum merklich, ohne den Blick von dem schuftenden Drachen abzuwenden, der Stämme und Felsen verrückte. Fast wie ein Künstler, der mit einem abstrakten Bauprojekt beschäftigt war.

"Nein, es ist Liebe.", antwortete er und ließ ein Seufzen folgen. "Ich hoffe, seinem Weibchen wird es gefallen. Die Konkurrenz ist dieses Jahr ziem-"

Ein lautes Gebrüll fuhr ihm dazwischen und ließ Sharon vor Schreck zusammenzucken. Mit blitzschnellen Reflexen erhob der Drachenwärter seinen Zauberstab und kesselte ihren Körper schützend mit seinem eigenen ein. Als sich seine Brust so unerwartet gegen ihren Rücken presste, ein Arm um ihre Mitte geschlungen, entfuhr der Hexe ein stockender Atemzug. Der Kontakt zwischen ihnen war so fest, dass sie seinen Herzschlag an ihrem Schulterblatt spüren konnte. Wie ein Hammer aus Adrenalin.

_Bum… Bum… Bum…_

Es gab ein kleines Erdbeben, als ein wesentlich größerer Drache der gleichen Art neben dem Nest landete und sich kurz darauf in diesem niederließ. Mit einem unverkennbar glücklichen Brummen begrüßte Oskar seine Angebetete. Als die beiden Drachen liebevoll ihre Köpfe gegeneinander rieben - ein Geräusch wie Kreide auf einer Tafel erklang - hörte Sharon ihren Begleiter vernehmlich ausatmen.

"So viel dazu.", flüsterte er an ihrem Ohr, das sogleich eine Gänsehaut überzog. Ein Grinsen lag in seiner Stimme. "Am besten lassen wir den beiden Turteltauben ihre Privatsphäre."

Langsam, Hand in Hand, schlichen sich die beiden davon. Erst in sicherer Entfernung und außer Sichtweite löste Charlie den Zauber auf ihren Körpern auf. Sharon war beeindruckt, wie perfekt die Tarnung funktioniert hatte. Man merkte, dass er diesen Spruch schon oft gewirkt und somit perfektioniert haben musste.

Die beiden suchten danach noch zwei weitere Nester auf, von denen eines verlassen war und das andere momentan für ein Nickerchen genutzt wurde. Im Anschluss kehrten sie zu dem hohlen Baum zurück.

"Okay, was möchtest du als Nächstes sehen?", fragte Charlie, als er die Besen hervorholte. Sharon bemerkte eher nebensächlich, wie er kurz darauf seine Schulter rollte. "Nördlich von hier befinden sich beispielsweise die Gehege der Karibischen Unterwasserdrachen. Es ist gerade keine Paarungszeit, deshalb schimmern ihre Schuppen nicht ganz so stark, aber man sollte sie dennoch von der Luft aus ausreichend sehen können."

Der Drachenwärter sprach so angeregt und voller Enthusiasmus, dass Sharon beinahe den Grund für ihre bedrückte Stimmung vergessen hätte. Mit schwerem Herzen nahm sie den Kometen entgegen.

"Eigentlich wären heute die Chinesischen Feuerbälle auf dem Plan gestanden, aber anscheinend findet gerade ein medizinischer Allgemeincheck statt." Unbekümmert zuckte Charlie mit den Schultern. "Deshalb müssen wir das wohl oder übel auf nächste Woche verschieben."

Sharon erstarrte. Dieser letzte Satz hatte den gleichen Effekt wie eine Faust in die Magengrube. Charlie bemerkte ihre Reaktion und bekam dadurch ein ähnliches Gefühl. Als die Hexe ihn ansah, hielt er unwillkürlich die Luft an. Da war es wieder - dieses traurige Lächeln, das ihm direkt ins Herz stach.

"Weißt du was?" Entschlossen stieg er auf seinen Besen. "Kleine Planänderung."

Sharon zog eine fragende Augenbraue hoch und tat es ihm gleich.

"Planänderung? Was-"

"Lass dich überraschen."

Zuversichtlich schenkte er ihr ein Zwinkern. Da gab es eine Sache in der Welt der Drachen, die ihre Laune garantiert verbessern würde. Sogar ohne den geringsten Zweifel.

"Bei aller Magie, Charlie… Das…"

Entzückt schnappte Sharon nach Luft. Und das aus gutem Grund. Denn vor wenigen Minuten hatten die beiden den Ort betreten, auf den sie sich insgeheim schon länger gefreut hatte - die Frischlingsstation des Reservats. Der Anblick, der sich ihr hier eröffnete, schaffte es ohne Schwierigkeiten, die dunklen Wolken über ihrer Seele zu vertreiben.

Wie ein Quidditch-Fan, der in der Winkelgasse das neueste Besenflugmodell im Schaufenster bewunderte, stand Sharon vor einer Glasscheibe, hinter der sich mehrere Babydrachen in der magischen Imitation eines Waldes tummelten. Die Farbe der Schuppen ließ darauf schließen, dass es sich bei diesen um Walisische Grünlinge handelte.

"Überraschung geglückt?", fragte Charlie und platzierte eine wärmende Hand auf ihrer unteren Rückenpartie. Eine zärtliche Berührung, die bewirkte, dass sich dieser Körperteil mit einem Mal wesentlich lebendiger als der Rest von ihr anfühlte.

"Da fragst du noch?", lachte die Hexe. "Natürlich ist sie das."

Euphorisch darüber, dass seine Idee goldrichtig gewesen war und das Strahlen in ihre Augen zurückgebracht hatte, führte Charlie sie zur Tür.

"Komm, ich stelle dich vor."

Sofort beim Betreten der Räumlichkeit spürte Sharon den leichten Temperaturanstieg. Und noch ein bisschen mehr, als der Zauberer näher trat, um ihr ins Ohr flüstern zu können. Bisher hatten die Babies ihre Anwesenheit nicht bemerkt.

"Wunder dich nicht, falls ein paar von ihnen Abstand zu dir halten. Vor allem die Kleinsten.", sagte er und deutete ans andere Ende des Raumes, wo eben jene miteinander rangen. "Ihre Zähne sind noch nicht ausgebildet, also brauchst du keine Angst vor Bissen zu haben. Feuer können sie auch noch nicht spucken. Und verstehe das Knabbern nicht falsch. Sie sind bloß neugierig und verspielt."

Nachdem Sharon einmal bestätigend genickt hatte, richtete Charlie sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, zog sie weiter in den Raum hinein und schnalzte vernehmlich mit der Zunge. Dieses Geräusch funktionierte besser als jede Hundepfeife. Augenblicklich reckten zahlreiche der Jungtiere ihre Köpfe in die Höhe.

Eine kleine Welle aus Grün stürmte auf sie zu. Als Sharon nicht mal mit der Wimper zuckte oder dazu ansetzte, einen Schritt nach hinten zu setzen, spürte Charlie ein seltsames Gefühl in seiner Brust auflodern. Es erinnerte ihn an Stolz.

Die ersten Babies, welche sie erreichten, fokussierten sich ganz auf ihn und ignorierten den unbekannten Besuch. Ein paar Nachzügler stoppten in sicherer Entfernung, um mit angelegten Flügeln die Lage zu peilen.

Sharon lachte leise, als zwei Grünlinge den Versuch unternahmen, an dem Zauberer hochzuklettern, während ein anderer damit begann, an seinem Hosenbein zu knabbern.

"Sie betteln.", erklärte Charlie, während er darauf achtete, sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. "Verfressene Bande. Dabei sind sie vor nicht mal einer Stunde gefüttert worden."

"Was fressen Babydrachen eigentlich?"

"Flüssignahrung. In der Regel eine Mischung aus Tierblut vermengt mit Alkohol."

Als Sharon ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zuwarf, blitzten seine Augen auf amüsierte Weise auf.

"Was? Glaubst du mir nicht?", fragte er und schwankte leicht, als die Grünlinge von ihm abließen. Enttäuscht darüber, kein Futter erhalten zu haben. 

"Hm…" Die schmunzelnde Hexe zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ich bin nur am Überlegen, ob du meiner anderen Form Alkohol vorenthalten hast. Wenn ja, schuldest du mir einen Drink."

Charlie blinzelte. Dann drang aus ihm das tiefe Lachen, das sie so liebte und deshalb umso mehr vermissen würde. Hurtig konzentrierte sich Sharon wieder auf die Grünlinge, von denen es nun zwei wagten, den anderen Menschen in ihrem Territorium genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Neugierig. Schnuppernd. Mit schlangenartigen Kurvenbewegungen näherten sie sich der Hexe und wühlten dabei den erdigen Grund auf.

"Streck deine Hand aus.", sagte der Zauberer und machte es ihr vor. "Sie möchten deinen Geruch aufnehmen."

Sharon folgte der Anweisung. Es kitzelte leicht, als die zwei identisch aussehenden Babies ihre Nasen an sie drückten, um sich durch den Geruch ein Bild von ihr zu machen. Eingehend betrachtete die Hexe die beiden, aber konnte keinerlei Unterschied feststellen. Selbst ihre Schuppen wiesen das gleiche Muster auf.

"Es sind Zwillingsschwestern.", erklärte Charlie, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen. "Sie haben sich ein Ei geteilt, was bei Drachen nur sehr selten vorkommt. Ein deutscher Drachenwärter hat ihnen die Namen Mond und Fee gegeben, weil sie unter einem Vollmond geschlüpft sind, als die Feenlichter gerade um ihr Nest schwirrten."

"Mond und Fee…", wiederholte Sharon leise. "Das klingt hübsch."

Nachdem ihr Geruch akzeptiert worden war und auch die restlichen Babies sich mit ihrer Anwesenheit angefreundet hatten, rief Charlie mittels _Accio_ zwei Bürsten herbei, von denen er eine an die Hexe weiterreichte. Die beiden ließen sich in der Mitte des Raumes neben einem von mehreren Nestern nieder.

"Normalerweise haben wir nicht so viele Babies einer Art auf einmal, um die wir uns kümmern müssen.", erklärte der Drachenwärter. "Aber eine Mutter ist erkrankt und die andere hat zwei ihrer schwächsten Babies verstoßen."

"Wie schrecklich."

Die Betroffenheit in ihrer Stimme ließ Charlie kurz aufsehen, bevor er zustimmend nickte.

"So ist die Natur. Zum einen unbarmherzig und zum anderen…" Er wartete, bis Augenkontakt zwischen ihnen bestand. "…unfassbar schön."

Sharon fühlte sich erröten. Dieser Moment glich einem Déjà-vu, bis in ihr die Erinnerung an den Tag ihrer ersten Begegnung hochkam. Damals hatte er ihrer Drachenform mit dem gleichen Wortlaut ein Kompliment gemacht.

Während die Hexe kurz in der Vergangenheit festhing, konnte sich der Drachenwärter in der Gegenwart nicht von ihren Augen losreißen. Das gelang erst, als der Grünling vor ihm sich beschwerte, dass er mit dem Bürsten aufgehört hatte.

Mond und Fee, die neben und auf Sharons Schoß ruhten, begannen zu summen. Letztgenannte rieb dabei den Kopf gegen den Bauch der Hexe, wodurch sie die entstehenden Vibrationen bis tief in ihr Inneres spüren konnte.

"Ist das normal?", fragte Sharon belustigt und hörte ihre Stimme rattern. Charlies Erstaunen war nicht zu übersehen.

"Ja und Nein.", sagte er mit gewissem Neid. "Bist du aufgrund deiner Animagus-Kraft so was wie eine Drachenflüsterin?"

"Nun… als Drache verstehe ich sie jedenfalls bis zu einem gewissen Grad."

Charlie reagierte erst nicht. Dann bedachte er sie mit einem Gesicht, als hätte sie ihm erzählt, dass Quidditch vom heutigen Tag an nicht mehr auf Besen gespielt werden würde. Es waren die Augen eines Mannes, der als Kind davon geträumt hatte, mit anderen Lebewesen auf einer Stufe kommunizieren zu können. Hastig ruderte die Hexe zurück.

"Nicht, wie du denkst. Aber ich kann… ihre Gefühle spüren?" Sie seufzte bei der Erinnerung an die schreckliche Nacht vor wenigen Tagen. "Da fällt mir ein, dass Zoltán wirklich außer sich war. Wie geht es ihm?"

Charlie brauchte einen Moment für seine Antwort, weil das nächste Drachenbaby nach Aufmerksamkeit verlangte. In einem Zustand absoluter Zufriedenheit rollte es sich auf den Rücken, damit die Schuppen auf seinem Bauch gestriegelt werden konnten.

"Nicht viel anders als sonst. Er steckt in der Pubertät. Dazu kommt, dass er das Leben im Gehege einfach nicht akzeptieren will.", erklärte der Drachenwärter und rollte wie schon früher an diesem Tag seine Schulter. Eine Bewegung, die Sharon nicht entging. "Er ist nicht wie die meisten anderen hier im Reservat geboren, sondern hat die ersten Wochen seines Lebens in Freiheit verbracht. Das vergisst man nicht so leicht. Auch wenn er hier so viel Platz hat wie nirgendwo sonst auf der Welt."

Die Hexe nickte verstehend. Nach einem Moment des Schweigens legte sie ihre Bürste weg und wartete, bis Fee ihren Schoß verlassen hatte, bevor sie im Sitzen ein Stück näher robbte.

"Tut dein Arm wieder weh?", fragte sie und erkannte, wie der Zauberer ertappt seine Muskeln anspannte. Er schenkte ihr ein kleines, beruhigendes Lächeln.

"Ach, das ist nichts. Ziept nur ein bisschen seit heute Morgen."

"Du hättest mit dem Fliegen noch etwas warten sollen. Von dem Steineschnippen letztens ganz zu schweigen.", sagte Sharon und rügte sich gleichzeitig innerlich dafür, dass sie einfach mitgemacht und nicht besser Acht gegeben hatte. Einfach unverantwortlich.

Kurz entschlossen hob sie ihre Hände und bat ihn mit diesen näher.

"Komm her. Ich kenne da einen Trick."

Erst zögernd, dann folgsam suchte sich Charlie eine bessere Position neben ihr. Wesentlich näher als im Endeffekt nötig gewesen wäre. Nicht mal ein Babydrache hätte zwischen ihnen noch Platz gefunden. 

Mit beiden Händen strich Sharon sich ihre langen Haarsträhnen hinter die Ohren, bevor sie in professioneller Manier sein Handgelenk ergriff.

"Schön locker halten.", sagte sie und nickte zufrieden, als er den Arm entspannte. Vorsichtig strich ihre Hand über den Unterarm bis zum Ellbogen und wieder zurück, um ein Gefühl für seine stramme, narbige Haut zu bekommen. Anschließend suchten ihre Finger die passenden Druckstellen. Langsam arbeitete sie sich von unten bis zu seiner Armbeuge und danach zu seiner Schulter hoch.

Diese Massage aus kleinen, kreisenden Bewegungen war eine Wohltat. In der Tat war sie so gut, dass Charlie alsbald die Augen schloss. Ein, zwei Laute des Wohlgefühls entkamen ihm, die Sharon bewusst zu ignorieren versuchte, aber vermutlich nicht vergessen würde.

"In Ordnung.", meinte sie irgendwann leicht atemlos. "Einmal den Arm schütteln."

Als Charlie die Anweisung befolgte und sich probeweise streckte, staunte er nicht schlecht. Das nervtötende Stechen war verschwunden.

"Viel besser. Woher kannst du das?"

"Meine Mutter hat es mir beigebracht."

Dieser Satz ließ den Drachenwärter leicht erblassen. Über ihre Familiensituation hatte er sich bis dato keine wirklichen Gedanken gemacht, doch wenn ihre Mutter auch nur halb so fürsorglich wie seine eigene war, dann blühte dem Reservat - insbesondere ihm - Schreckliches.

"Verdammt, deine Eltern machen sich bestimmt Sorgen. Hast du dich schon bei deiner Familie gemeldet? Ansonsten ist unsere Eulerei gleich-"

"Nein." Die Hexe schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Danke, aber das wird nicht nötig sein. Dort, wo sie sind, wird keine Eule sie erreichen."

"Kein Problem, wir haben auch andere Vögel für Langstreckenflüge."

Die Naivität, welche in seinen Worten schlummerte, rief bei Sharon ein trauriges Lächeln hervor. Es war das gleiche, das sie schon häufiger an diesem Tag gezeigt hatte, obwohl dieses Mal eine längst vergangene Sache der Auslöser war.

"Charlie… Sie sind tot."

Diese kaum hörbare Offenbarung ließ die Stimmung im Raum sogleich um hundertachtzig Grad kippen. Beinahe so, als hätte sich ein Dementor in ihren Worten eingenistet. Manche Themen besaßen einfach diese Macht.

Betroffen öffnete Charlie seinen Mund, schloss ihn wieder und wiederholte den Prozess.

"Oh Merlin, ich… Es tut mir-"

"Nein, bitte nicht. Ist schon okay.", unterbrach sie schnell. "Und wenn man es genau nimmt, habe ich dir schon längst davon erzählt."

Beide waren unbemerkt noch näher aneinander gerückt. Ihre Beine berührten und wärmten sich gegenseitig.

"Das eine Mal, als du geweint hast.", flüsterte er realisierend. Sharon nickte. Erstaunt und berührt, dass er sich daran erinnern konnte und die Fäden richtig miteinander verknüpft hatte.

"Deine Worte haben mir damals viel Trost gespendet. Und dabei wusstest du nicht mal, dass ich eigentlich ein Mensch bin oder aus welchem Grund ich geweint habe."

Die Hexe wirkte kurz abwesend. Sie senkte den Blick.

"Ich hatte… dir davon erzählt, dass der Krieg mir meine Familie genommen hat. Aber keine Einzelheiten…"

"Du musst nicht-"

"Schon okay." Sharon holte tief Luft. "Es tut gut, darüber zu sprechen. Oder zumindest wird es mir danach besser gehen."

Mond und Fee, welche ihre innere Unruhe zu spüren schienen, rieben ihre Köpfe gegen sie und knabberten an ihrer Kleidung. Lächelnd streichelte Sharon über die grünen Schuppen der Babies. Die Wärme, die sie verströmten, beruhigte sie und waren ihr Anker, während sie sich darauf vorbereitete, von diesem dunklen Abschnitt ihrer Vergangenheit zu erzählen.

"So lange ich denken kann, gab es immer nur meine Eltern und mich.", begann die Hexe nach einem Moment. "Es war ihnen nach mir nicht möglich, weitere Kinder zu bekommen, deshalb bin ich als Einzelkind aufgewachsen. Vielleicht ein bisschen verwöhnt, aber sehr glücklich."

Charlie nickte, obwohl er sich in diese Situation kaum hineinversetzen konnte. Für ihn hatte es von Anfang an zumindest Bill gegeben. Ein Leben ohne Geschwister stellte sich der Drachenwärter wie einen Regenbogen vor, dem eine entscheidende Farbe fehlte.

"Meine Kindheit war aber nicht immer reiner Sonnenschein.", gestand die Hexe mit einer ungewohnten Verlegenheit. "Ich… Ähm… Ich hatte, als ich jünger war, mit Emotionsausbrüchen zu kämpfen."

"Inwiefern? Drachengleiche Wutanfälle, wenn du deinen Willen nicht durchsetzen konntest?"

"Unter anderem." Sharon lachte leise. "Ein Animagus zu werden, hat mir jedenfalls dabei geholfen, meine guten wie auch schlechten Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen."

Verschiedene Erinnerungen durchfluteten die Hexe. An Tränenstürze über belanglose Dinge und Lachkrämpfe bis ihr Bauch schmerzte. An überschüssige Energien, welche sie rennend und springend aus ihrem Körper vertreiben musste.

"Mein Vater war es, der mir damals beim Prozess bis zur ersten Verwandlung geholfen hat.", sagte Sharon mit einem Lächeln. "Weil er selbst ein Animagus war."

"Oh? Was für ein Tier?"

Auf Charlies berechtigte Frage hin presste seine Gesprächspartnerin ihre Lippen zusammen, um ein Prusten zu unterdrücken - und scheiterte.

"Eine… Eine Maus." Ihr Körper bebte. "Seinen Schock nach meiner Verwandlung werde ich nie vergessen. Mum meinte voller Stolz, dass ich das _Drachige_ allein von ihr geerbt habe."

Einen Moment verharrten die beiden in diesem glücklichen Stück Vergangenheit. Dann fiel Sharons Gesicht und Charlie wusste, dass nun der Kern ihrer Geschichte folgen würde. Instinktiv nahm er die Hand auf ihrem Schoß und bemerkte nicht zum ersten Mal, wie perfekt diese in seine zu passen schien.

"Meine Eltern führten eine Heilpraxis, die jetzt in meinem Besitz ist…", flüsterte die Hexe und drehte ihre Hand unter seiner, um ihre Finger miteinander zu verschränken. "Während dieser dunklen Zeit damals haben sie alles in ihrer Macht Stehende unternommen, um so vielen Menschen wie möglich zu helfen. So waren sie einfach. Und obwohl ich natürlich stolz auf sie bin, denke ich manchmal… vielleicht wäre alles anders gekommen, wenn…"

Sharon schüttelte ihren Kopf, als sie drohte, abzudriften. Ein kurzer Druck auf ihrer Hand schaffte es, sie im Hier und Jetzt zu festigen. Ihre Augen suchten Charlies, in denen so viel Ruhe und Verständnis schlummerten, dass selbst der größte Sturm zum Erliegen gekommen wäre.

"Todesser hatten davon Wind bekommen, dass sie Muggelgeborenen Asyl gegeben und diesen mit ihrem medizinischen Wissen geholfen haben.", sagte sie schließlich in einem Atemzug. "Sie waren noch warm, als ich sie fand. Da… war… so viel Blut…"

Ein Beben durchfuhr ihren Körper. Sie wandte sich ab, ohne sich von ihm zu lösen. 

"So viel zur Kontrolle meiner Gefühle."

"Das kann man doch nicht miteinander vergleichen. Lass alles raus."

Seine Aufforderung war nicht notwendig. Bereits bei der Hälfte des ersten Satzes kullerten Tränen über Sharons Wangen. Sie wimmerte, drückte seine Hand und wimmerte noch mehr.

Diese Geräusche waren es, welche Charlie brachen. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen zog er ihren Körper an sich, als hätte sie keinerlei Gewicht. Die Hexe schnappte vor Überraschung nach Luft, aber dieser Laut wurde augenblicklich gedämpft. Charlie hielt sie. Er war überall und es war perfekt.

Gewiss war es nicht die bequemste Umarmung - ein eingeklemmter Arm und dazu ihr leicht verdrehter Oberkörper - aber es war diese Art von Kontakt zwischen zwei Menschen, bei denen ihre geteilte Wärme die Haut zu durchdringen schien. Sharon spürte, wie Charlies Mitgefühl ihr Herz erreichte - und ihrem Mund ein Schluchzen entlockte. Der Griff seiner Arme verstärkte sich, als sie weinte, weinte und weinte. So lange, bis endlich Erschöpfung Einzug hielt.

Die Hexe hörte seinen Herzschlag an ihrem Ohr und schloss ihre überanstrengten Augen. Er war so stark und stabil. Wie ein Baum, an den man sich an einem Sommertag lehnte, um den Schatten zu genießen. Doch im Unterschied dazu wollte sie sich das ganze Jahr über an ihn lehnen können.

"Es ist nicht mehr so schlimm wie früher. Ich habe sogar eine Therapie gemacht. Aber manchmal sehe ich diese Bilder von damals plötzlich wieder vor mir." Sie schnippte mit den Fingern ihrer freien Hand. "Wie Blitze in meinem Kopf."

Der Drachenwärter zog sie in eine etwas bequemere Position, um sie besser halten zu können.

"Ich verstehe dich. Ich… Ich habe ab und an Alpträume. Vor allem an die Schlacht." Er schluckte schwer. Diese Art Gespräch hatte er erst eine Handvoll Male geführt. Wenn überhaupt. "Einer… Einer meiner Brüder wäre fast gestorben. Ich bin viel zu spät eingetroffen. Wenn ich früher-"

"Nein, Charlie…"

Sharon löste sich von ihm und strich zwei Tränen von seiner Wange. Sie alle trugen aufgrund der damaligen Ereignisse ihr ganz persönliches Päckchen Seelenschmerz mit sich herum. Man konnte nur hoffen, dass dieses mit den Jahren an Gewicht verlieren würde. Bis dahin mussten sie sich einfach gegenseitig beim Tragen helfen.

"Es ist okay. Alles ist okay." Ihr Blick fiel auf die Tränenspuren, die sie auf ihm hinterlassen hatte. "Von deiner Kleidung einmal abgesehen. Sorry."

Charlie folgte ihrem Blick und schüttelte lächelnd seinen Kopf.

"Macht doch nichts.", sagte er und entfernte die Feuchtigkeit mit einem schnellen Trocknungszauber. Neidvoll seufzend verfolgte die Hexe diese nebensächliche Handlung.

"Ich brauche unbedingt einen neuen Zauberstab.", sagte sie. "Hoffentlich wird mir der nächste genauso zugetan sein wie mein erster."

"Ganz bestimmt. Das hier ist auch nicht der, den ich zur Schulzeit verwendet habe."

Nach diesem unerwarteten Satz legte Sharon den Kopf schräg, während Charlie zeitgleich einen schrecklichen Flashback zu seinem letzten Date durchlebte. Aber dieses Mal lag da kein Vorwurf in den Augen seines Gegenübers. In der Tat lächelte die Hexe und zeigte reine Überraschung, leichte Neugierde.

"Oh? Wieso denn?"

Der Zauberer räusperte sich kurz, bevor er sie scheinbar nonchalant über die damaligen Verhältnisse seiner Familie aufklärte und wie sein erster Zauberstab in den Besitz seines jüngsten Bruders gefunden hatte. Sharon hörte aufmerksam zu und platzierte am Ende eine Hand auf seinem Arm. Dort, wo ihr Daumen eine helle Brandnarbe streicheln konnte. 

"Das alles zeigt, dass ihr immer füreinander da seid und euch aufeinander verlassen könnt.", sagte sie überzeugt. "Ich finde das wundervoll."

Mit einem intensiven Blick wandte ihr der Drachenwärter seinen Kopf zu - und erst da wurden sich beide der geringen Distanz zwischen ihnen richtig bewusst. Ihre Gesichter waren sich so nah, dass Sharon seine Sommersprossen zählen konnte. Es waren so viele. Und jede einzelne schien danach zu rufen, geküsst zu werden. Die Hexe merkte, wie sie sich instinktiv nach vorne beugte, um genau das zu tun. Aber schon einen Moment später wurde ihrem Drang ein Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Ein Grünling quetschte sich zwischen sie. Mit einer eindeutigen Beschwerde auf den Lippen.

"Also wirklich.", schmunzelte Charlie. "Da ist wohl jemand ungeduldig geworden."

Als der Zauberer erneut nach der Bürste griff, brauchte Sharon einen Moment, um ihre Fassung zurückzugewinnen. In ihrem Inneren loderte der Wunsch nach einem klaren Zeichen, das die Art ihrer Beziehung endlich verändern würde. Das Äquivalent zu dem Nest, das Oskar für seine Liebste gebaut hatte. Bloß dass in Charlies Fall bereits eine kleine Andeutung gereicht hätte. Etwas, das eintrat, als er plötzlich unerwartet das Wort erhob. Mit einer Frage, die noch wesentlich unerwarteter war.

"Da fällt mir ein… Muss ich irgendwelche Schutzmaßnahmen ergreifen?"

"Was?"

Auf ihre Verwirrung hin zuckte er mit den Schultern.

"Ich möchte nur vorgewarnt sein, falls ein fester Freund hier auftaucht und mich für die Gefangenschaft seiner Liebsten verfluchen möchte." Er verharrte kurz. "Oder auch feste Freundin."

Sharons Mundwinkel zuckten bei der letzten Ergänzung. In ihrem Inneren brauste es aufgrund der Wende, die ihr Gespräch genommen hatte. Es war in der Tat die reinste Achterbahn zwischen ihnen.

"Kein Grund zur Sorge. Da ist kein _Mann_ , der dich einen Kopf kürzer machen will.", entgegnete sie und holte einmal tief Luft. "Der Posten ist also noch frei, falls _irgendwer_ Interesse hätte."

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde stoppte der Drachenwärter in seinen Bewegungen. Als er die Bürste weglegte, hob der kleine Grünling kurz den Kopf, bevor er sich dazu entschied, einfach an Ort und Stelle ein Nickerchen zu halten. Auch Mond und Fee schliefen bereits eng aneinander gebettet.

"Irgendwer… in diesem Raum?"

Charlie sah sie unverwandt an. Und plötzlich war da keine Ungewissheit mehr. Es lag alles in seinen Augen. Ein Spiegel ihrer eigenen Gefühle. Mit einer Hitze in ihrem Leib, die dem Feuer ihrer Drachengestalt Konkurrenz machte, schluckte Sharon und befeuchtete ihre Lippen.

"Charlie, ich-"

Ein blendendes Licht brach in den Raum, sprang im Zickzack und landete zwischen den beiden. Es war ein Patronus in der Form eines Eichhörnchens - Pedros Patronus.

"Hey, Char. Ist Sharon bei dir?"

Der ältere Drachenwärter hatte die meiste Zeit mit den Viperzähnen zu tun, weshalb Sharon ihm - abgesehen von der verhängnisvollen Nacht - erst einmal begegnet war. In ihrer Drachenform hatte sie ihn ohne Absicht beinahe geröstet. In der jetzigen Situation würde es sich um kein Versehen handeln.

"Ciprian hat mich gerade abgefangen… War wohl wegen irgendwas ein bisschen in Eile… Ach, _no importa._ Ich soll jedenfalls Bescheid geben, dass beim Apparationshaus ein Portschlüssel hinterlegt worden ist. Scheint alles ganz dringlich zu sein - jedenfalls laut Magda… Also bring unseren Gast am besten direkt dorthin. _Ahora._ Also jetzt."

Sharon vergaß zu atmen. Als der kleine Patronus seinen Auftrag erledigt hatte und verschwunden war, tränkte Stille die Umgebung. Durchbrochen allein durch die Schlafgeräusche der vielen Babydrachen.

"Du gehst…", flüsterte Charlie schließlich. Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. Sobald er sich aufrichtete, tat die Hexe es ihm gleich, um mit ihm auf einer Augenhöhe zu bleiben.

"Ich habe erst heute Morgen davon erfahren. Ich… Ich dachte, es würde noch etwas dauern." Ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich in die Handinnenflächen. "Das Ministerium hat ein paar Fäden gezogen. Jetzt, da ich wieder aufgetaucht bin, brauchen sie mich so schnell wie möglich als Zeugin vor dem Zaubergamot. Sie wollen den Fall, an dem ich beteiligt war, endlich zu den Akten legen… den Fall, wegen dem ich hier gelandet bin…"

Noch während sie sprach, nahm Charlie ihre Hand und lotste sie in Richtung Ausgang. Trotz des offensichtlichen Zeitdrucks, der plötzlich über ihnen eingebrochen war, vermisste diese Berührung keine Sanftheit. Als sie die Besen bestiegen, blickte Sharon in Richtung Berge.

"Warte, ich kann doch nicht einfach… Ich muss doch… Jolina und Aaron…"

"Keine Sorge. Ich werde es ihnen erklären."

Charlies Gesicht spiegelte eine Maske der Ernsthaftigkeit wider. Diese hielt sich, bis die beiden ihren Zielpunkt erreicht und das Innere des Apparationshauses betreten hatten. Es war ein simples Gebäude, dessen Inneneinrichtung in warmen Holzfarben erstrahlte. Mehrere abgegrenzte Freiflächen dienten zur An- und Abreise ins Reservat. Weiter hinten befand sich ein Schalter, hinter dem eine stämmige Hexe saß - Magda.

"Na endlich.", meinte diese, als die beiden leicht außer Puste bei ihr ankamen. "Ich habe bei meiner Arbeit ja schon einiges erlebt, aber so ein Portschlüssel-Stress ist mir nur selten untergekommen. Eine verfluchte Stunde bis zur Aktivierung! Was denkt sich dein Ministerium eigentlich, Weasley? Das Reservat ist doch kein Stadtpark!"

"Eine-"

"Jetzt nur noch ein paar Minuten. Wartet, ich hole ihn."

Sobald die Hexe hinter dem Schalter verschwunden war, griff Sharon sich an die Stirn. Zu schnell. Das alles ging ihr zu schnell. Ihr Blick fiel auf einen Schreibhalter, in dem eine farbenprächtige Fwuuper-Feder steckte. Zielstrebig schnappte sie sich diese und anschließend Charlies Hand, um ihre Adresse auf seiner Haut festzuhalten. In ihrer Hast darum bemüht, eine leserliche Schrift zu hinterlassen.

"Schreib mir.", drängte Sharon und ließ ihn los. Es war weder eine Bitte noch ein Vorschlag. Sie hätte vieles in Kauf genommen, nur damit der Kontakt zwischen ihnen auf keinen Fall abbrach.

Und Charlie, dessen Hand vom Federkiel prickelte, kam nicht umhin, an die zahlreichen Personen zu denken, mit denen er sporadisch Briefe austauschte. Die meisten davon internationale Freunde, die er während seines Einsatzes für den Orden des Phönix kennengelernt hatte.

Der Drachenwärter schluckte schwer. Gerade diese Hexe wollte er nicht zur Brieffreundin haben.

"Hier ist er.", erklang Magdas Stimme. "Gerade noch rechtzeitig."

Als man Sharon den Portschlüssel reichte - einen kleinen Teddybären, dem ein Ohr fehlte - kam es ihr so vor, als hätte sie nicht genug Punkte beim Dosenwerfen erzielt und nur den Trostpreis ergattert. Die Hexe drückte das Stofftier eng an ihre Brust. Beinahe fühlte sie sich wieder wie ein Kind, das Trost bei einem imaginierten Freund suchte. Ungefähr so verletzlich kam sie sich auch vor.

Charlie folgte ihr zu einer der Freiflächen. Er hatte bisher keinen Laut von sich gegeben. Fingerspitzen an seiner Wange hauchten ihm neues Leben ein.

"Danke für alles…" Sharon blinzelte mehrfach. Ein Tränenschleier brachte ihre Augen zum Glänzen. "Du warst der beste Drachenwärter, den sich ein Drachen-Animagus hätte wünschen können."

Die Hexe lehnte sich vor. Hauchzart berührten ihre Lippen seine Wange. Und das war es. Der letzte Tropfen, der den Kessel zum Überlaufen brachte.

Charlie spürte, wie sein Körper ein Eigenleben entwickelte. Seine beschriebene Hand glitt zu ihrem Nacken, als sie sich entfernen wollte. Sharon entfuhr ein überraschter Laut und plötzlich krachten seine Lippen auf ihre.

Im Hintergrund schnappte Magda nach Luft, aber keinen kümmerte das. Ein Wirbel an Emotionen wütete in Charlie, als sich die Hexe ohne das geringste Zögern an ihn presste und den Kuss erwiderte. Finger glitten durch sein Haar, während seine Arme so viel von ihr umschlossen wie nur möglich. Die Welt blieb stehen. Da gab es weder Raum noch Zeit, sondern nur ihre Lippen, die sich liebten. 

Der Kuss war dringlich und ohne jedwede Zurückhaltung. Er barg in sich alles, was unter der Oberfläche ihrer Gefühle lag, welche bis dahin nur angekratzt worden war.

Als sie sich nach einem längeren Moment lösten, sahen sich die beiden schweratmend an. Mit Augen, die mehr als tausend Worte sagten. Zeitgleich verronnen die Sekunden ohne Erbarmen. Noch fünfzehn, zehn, fünf…

Und plötzlich hielt Sharon den Bären nicht mehr einfach so. Sie presste diesen so fest an ihre Brust, dass es schmerzte. Ihr Herz platzte auf und damit alles, was sie in diesem verwahrt hatte. 

"Ich liebe di-"

Das Letzte, was die Hexe vor ihrem Verschwinden sah, waren Charlies Augen, die sich merkbar weiteten. Der Portschlüssel riss sie fort - doch ihr Geständnis blieb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *grins* Ich liebe Cliffhanger. xD


	10. Du musst nur fragen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich wünsche euch einen schönen Freitag! Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das Kapitel. Wie immer würde ich mich über eure Meinung freuen. :)

_Zuhause ist da, wo dein Herz ist._

Sharon war dieser Spruch, den ihre Mutter zu Lebzeiten häufig gebraucht hatte, schon immer sinnvoll erschienen. Doch zum ersten Mal konnte sie behaupten, ihn wahrhaftig nachvollziehen zu können. Denn der Portschlüssel schien ihr Herz in Rumänien vergessen zu haben.

Gedankenverloren seufzte die Hexe. Ihre Rückkehr nach England hatte eine Zeit der Wiederbegegnungen eingeläutet. Noch immer fühlte sie die Arme ihrer besten Freundin um ihren Körper, als wäre auf sie ein Fesslungszauber gewirkt worden. So stark war Andreas tränenreiche Umarmung bei ihrem Wiedersehen ausgefallen.

Die beiden hatten bei der ersten Gelegenheit ein längeres Gespräch mit reichlich Wein geführt, bei dem Sharon in allen Einzelheiten von ihrer Zeit als Opalauge Inimă berichten musste - und ihre Gefühle für Charlie nach den ersten paar Sätzen ans Tageslicht getreten waren.

Andreas Reaktionen hatten dem reinsten Karussell geglichen. Zunächst Schock, dann Belustigung und schließlich Atemnot bei der Erwähnung des Namens Weasley. Erst nach ein paar - oder eher einigen - Schlucken Wein und einem Moment der Stille hatte sie sich ausreichend fangen können.

"Also…" Ein Räuspern. "Hat er auch deine… ähm… Exkremente beseitigt?"

"Verdammt, Andrea! Also wirklich!"

Doch das stellte nur einen von vielen erinnerungswürdigen Momenten dar. So war Sharon vor Gericht sogar den beiden Personen wiederbegegnet, denen sie ihren unfreiwilligen Aufenthalt im rumänischen Drachenreservat zu verdanken hatte.

Der Leiter des Rettungskommandos für magische Tierwesen, Charlies ehemaliger Schulfreund Brian, hatte vor ihr sein Entsetzen zum Ausdruck gebracht und wäre bei seiner Entschuldigung sogar auf die Knie gefallen, wenn seine Kollegin und Freundin Roxy ihn nicht energisch davon abgehalten hätte. Die beiden waren anscheinend kurz nach dem Fall zusammengekommen und trugen in ihren Augen noch immer die Magie einer frischerblühten Liebe.

Sharon seufzte bei der Erinnerung an das Pärchen. Denn es ließ sie automatisch an die Tatsache denken, dass Charlie ihr noch immer nicht geschrieben hatte. Trotz Kuss. Trotz Liebeserklärung. Trotz allem.

 _Die Eulenpost braucht ein paar Tage. Vielleicht hat er nicht direkt einen Brief aufgesetzt. Oder die Eule hat sich verflogen. Oder ein Drache hat…_ Die Hexe presste eine Hand auf ihre Brust, als seelischer Schmerz in dieser aufloderte. _Bei aller Magie auf dieser Welt - bitte lass ihm nichts passiert sein._

"Ms. Apley? Ich hätte hier noch ein paar Dokumente, die Ihre Unterschrift benötigen."

Sharon zuckte zusammen, als man so unerwartet nach ihrer Aufmerksamkeit verlangte. Ihr Blick, der am Fenster gehangen hatte, wandte sich zur Tür ihres Büros. Dorthin, wo eine lächelnde Hexe stand, die sich derzeit in ihrer Ausbildung zur Heilerin befand und eine Weile vor Sharons Rückkehr ihr Praxissemester begonnen hatte. Aufgrund ihrer langen Abwesenheit waren in der Heilpraxis unter der Leitung ihrer Vertretung einige Veränderungen geschehen, aufgrund derer die Hexe sich manchmal wie eine Gestrandete in vertrauter Umgebung fühlte.

"Wie oft denn noch, Lavender? Sharon reicht vollkommen.", sagte die Hexe und winkte die Jüngere herein. "Ich bin immerhin nur ein paar Jahre älter als du."

"Aber trotzdem meine Chefin."

Lavender kicherte auf mädchenhafte Weise, bevor sie den Raum betrat und mehrere Dokumente - darunter unter anderem Bestellungen magischer Utensilien und Heilkräuter - auf dem Schreibtisch ablegte. Sharons ehemaliger Chef hatte Wort gehalten. Aufgrund ihrer erfolgreich abgeschlossenen Mission brauchte sich die Praxis nun keinerlei Sorgen mehr um die Lieferung von Heilzutaten zu machen. Es war ein Segen.

Nach eingehender Überprüfung setzte die Hexe ihre Unterschrift auf die Pergamente und zauberte das Siegel der Praxis daneben. Der Zauberstab, den sie gleich nach ihrer Rückkehr erworben hatte - Zedernholz und Drachenherzfaser - ließ sich gut führen, aber lag noch immer ungewohnt in ihrer Hand. Es blieb fraglich, ob das daran lag, dass es sich nicht um ihren alten handelte oder weil sie so lange keinen mehr geführt hatte.

Versunken steckte Sharon den Zauberstab weg und starrte auf die Dokumente. Auf ihren Lippen ein Seufzen, das dem Stress der letzten Tage zu verdanken war.

"Falls Sie keinen Verschleierungszauber beherrschen, kann ich Ihnen gerne behilflich sein.", sagte da Lavender mit einem Mal.

Sharon hob ihren Kopf und runzelte kurz die Stirn, bevor sie die Jüngere mit hochgezogener Augenbraue fixierte. Auf Lavenders Wangen schoss eine unverkennbare Röte aufgrund dieser Reaktion, welche wortlos nach einer Begründung für diesen Satz verlangte.

"Oh, entschuldigen Sie, bitte!", sagte sie peinlich berührt. "Ich wollte nicht taktlos erscheinen - das ist eine Sache, an der ich noch arbeite - aber… mir ist aufgefallen, wie Sie… Ähm…"

Als jedes Wort zu viel wurde, deutete die angehende Heilerin zur Erklärung auf das Handgelenk, welches Sharon eisern umschloss. Sie hatte es sich angewöhnt, langärmlige Kleidung zu tragen, aber bildete sich dennoch ein, dass man ihre Narben durch den Stoff sehen konnte. Vor allem an den Handgelenken.

"Wie viel würde dieser denn abdecken?", fragte Sharon und löste den Griff. "Wir reden hier leider nicht von einem Pickelproblem."

Lavender berührte reflexartig ihre Wange, wo sie eine solche Hautunreinheit vermutlich verschleiert hatte. Einen Augenblick lang gedankenverloren.

"Es deckt alles ab, was man will.", sagte sie schließlich und sah mit einem Mal wesentlich jünger als ohnehin schon aus. "Gewisse Dinge brauchen andere nicht zu sehen."

Als ihre Hand von ihrem Gesicht abließ und sich stattdessen auf eine Stelle über ihrer Hüfte legte, nickte Sharon verstehend. Die ehemalige Hogwartsschülerin hatte Dinge gesehen und überstanden, welche man nicht mal seinem schlimmsten Feind wünschte.

"Danke. Das Angebot nehme ich gerne an.", entschied die Hexe nach einem Moment und freute sich darüber, wie die Augen der Jüngeren vor Freude erstrahlten.

Kurz nachdem Lavender ihr den Zauberspruch erklärt und demonstriert hatte, erklang plötzlich die sanfte Melodie einer Harfe. Ursprung war eine Lichtkugel auf ihrem Schreibtisch, die grün leuchtete - ein magisches Benachrichtigungssystem, bei dem jede Farbe eine andere Bedeutung besaß. Rot stand beispielsweise für medizinische Notfälle.

"Die Rezeption.", erkannte Sharon und verdrehte ihre Augen. "Wenn es schon wieder Mr. Binner mit einer Streeler-Vergiftung ist, drehe ich durch. Warum manche Leute sich solche Geschöpfe als Haustiere halten, werde ich wohl nie verstehen."

"Sie haben schöne Farben.", merkte Lavender an, aber verstummte sofort, als Sharon ihr einen Blick zuwarf, der teils ungläubig, teils amüsiert war.

Die beiden Frauen trennten sich vor dem Büro, um in verschiedene Richtungen aufzubrechen. Zielgerichtet wandte sich Sharon in Richtung Rezeption, lief an ein paar Landschaftsgemälden vorbei, auf denen Einhörner galoppierten, und rieb sich dabei mit beiden Händen ihren Nacken. 

_Heute eine heiße Wanne und dazu der restliche Wein_ , entschied die Hexe kurzerhand. Ihr Blick blieb an einem Gemälde hängen, dessen bergige Landschaft an das Reservat erinnerte. _Und wenn er sich bis morgen nicht gemeldet hat, reise ich zu ihm._

Zufrieden damit, eine Entscheidung getroffen zu haben, nickte Sharon sich selbst zu. Unwissend, dass diese unausgeführt bleiben würde. Denn als sie den Eingangsbereich der Praxis erreichte, erwartete sie weder ein Mr. Binner mit Streeler-Vergiftung noch irgendein anderer Patient.

Sharon erstarrte unter dem Türrahmen und spürte, wie sich ihre Augen weiteten. Robust und sommersprossig wie eh und je stand Charles Weasley mit dem Rücken zu ihr an der Rezeption.

Bevor sich die Hexe zu irgendeiner Reaktion imstande sah, wurde sie von einer anderen Person hinter ihr das letzte Stück in den Raum gedrängt.

"Sharon? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte ein älterer Heiler, bevor er auf ihren zustimmenden Laut hin kopfschüttelnd an ihr vorbeilief.

Der Klang ihres Namens funktionierte so gut wie das Zungeschnalzen bei Babydrachen. Als wäre er ein Hund, der den Postboten vernommen hatte, horchte Charlie auf und drehte sich um. Sobald ihre Blicke einander begegneten, spürte die Hexe ihre Knie weichwerden.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug lehnte sich der Zauberer, die Arme verschränkt, an die Theke hinter sich. Das helle, beengte Ambiente ließ ihn etwas deplatziert wirken. Weiträumige Naturlandschaften waren in der Tat der Ort, zu dem er am besten passte.

"Deine Schrift ist grauenhaft.", verkündete Charlie anstelle eines Grußes. "Weißt du eigentlich, wie viele Hausnummern ich gerade in dieser Straße überprüfen musste?"

Darum bemüht, ihren Herzschlag unter Kontrolle zu bringen, stützte Sharon eine Hand in die Hüfte. Eine kesse Antwort war schnell gefunden.

"Vielleicht wollte ich es dir nicht so einfach machen."

In Charlies Augen begann Entschlossenheit zu glühen. Mit einer Energie, die ihresgleichen suchte, stieß er sich von der Theke ab und steuerte auf sie zu. Zeitgleich hatte ihr Körper die gleiche Reaktion. Die beiden trafen sich irgendwo in der Mitte, wo ihre Arme einander innig umschlingen konnten.

Sharon versank in seiner Wärme und spürte jegliche Anspannung ihren Körper verlassen, als ihr Herz zu ihr zurückkehrte. Für ein paar Sekunden gab sie sich diesem Gefühl tiefster Geborgenheit hin. Dann verschwendete sie keine weitere Zeit mehr.

Getrieben von unzähligen Emotionen nahm sie sein Gesicht in die Hände und führte ihre Lippen zusammen. Drei zarte Schmetterlingsküsse dienten zum Einstieg, bevor nach einem längeren Blickkontakt ein richtiger, tiefer Kuss initiiert wurde. Ohne den Zeitdruck vom letzten Mal gestaltete sich dieser etwas weniger hektisch und raubte beiden auf völlige neue Art den Atem.

"Hallo…", hauchte Sharon am Ende und Charlie erwiderte den Gruß auf die gleiche Weise. Langsam, mit geschlossenen Augen presste er seine Stirn gegen ihre.

"Wir müssen reden.", sagte er entschieden. "Am besten im Privaten."

Von der plötzlichen Nähe zu ihm wie berauscht summte die Hexe zustimmend. Ständig hatten die beiden Publikum. Sei dieses tierischer oder menschlicher Natur.

Lächelnd trat sie aus der Umarmung und nahm seine Hand in ihre.

"Komm, ich kenne den perfekten Ort dafür."

Nachdem Sharon sichergestellt hatte, dass die Praxis für den restlichen Nachmittag auf ihre Anwesenheit verzichten konnte, waren die beiden nach draußen getreten, wo eine Holztreppe in ein höheres, eigenständiges Stockwerk führte, zu dem man von der Praxis aus keinen Zugang hatte.

"Das war einmal die Wohnung meiner Eltern. Es hat einfach keinen Sinn gemacht, meine eigene zu behalten, also…" Sharon zuckte die Schultern, bevor sie mit ihrem Zauberstab die Haustür entriegelte. Dabei legten sich zwei warme Arme um ihre Gestalt. Die Hexe berührte seine verschränkten Hände, streichelte mit dem Daumen über eine kleine Brandnarbe und antwortete so auf seine stumme Fürsorglichkeit, bevor sich die beiden nach einem Moment lösten und gemeinsam eintraten.

"Okay, hier wären wir.", sagte Sharon im Flur und musste kurz ihre Gedanken ordnen, während sie ihre Schuhe auszog. Charlie tat es ihr gleich und legte den Rucksack ab, der seine magisch geschrumpften Reisesachen beinhaltete.

Im angrenzenden Wohnzimmer durfte die Hexe beobachten, wie der Drachenwärter sich ein Bild von allem machte - und spürte ihr Herz schneller als üblich schlagen. Hier in ihrer Wohnung kam es ihr noch mehr als in der Heilpraxis so vor, als würden zwei Welten aufeinanderprallen. Charlie an einem anderen Ort als in freier Natur und umgeben von Drachen zu erleben, stellte eine neuartige Erfahrung dar - neuartig und aufregend.

Und erst diese Erkenntnis machte Sharon wirklich bewusst, in welcher Situation sich die beiden momentan befanden. Charlie war hier. Er wollte reden. Er wusste, was sie empfand.

_Würgende Wasserspeier._

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Der Mann ihrer Träume stand in ihrem Wohnzimmer und sie hatte keinerlei Vorbereitungen für einen solchen Fall getroffen.

_Keine Panik. Eins nach dem anderen._

Hastig zückte Sharon ihren Zauberstab und deutete ihn auf ein paar Magazine, die auf dem Esstisch verteilt lagen. Mit einem Flattern schlossen sich diese und flogen in eine nahegelegene Schublade. Anschließend ereilte unterschiedlicher Krimskrams - unter anderem Briefe, eine heruntergefallene Strickjacke und zwei leere Wasserflaschen - ein ähnliches Schicksal.

"Du warst wirklich süß.", sagte Charlie da mit einem Mal. Er war vor einer Wand mit einem Mix aus beweglichen und unbeweglichen Familienfotos stehengeblieben. Sein Finger deutete auf ein älteres Bild, in dem eine jüngere Version von ihr lachend auf einer Schaukel schwang. Bunte Schleifen schmückten ihr Haar wie ein Regenbogen.

"Was? Jetzt etwa nicht mehr?", scherzte sie und stellte sich neben ihn. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, da war diese Wand völlig blank gewesen, weil sie den Anblick nicht ertragen konnte.

"Nein.", schmunzelte Charlie. " _Süß_ wäre nicht das erste Wort, das mir einfallen würde."

Als die Hexe eine Augenbraue hochzog, wurde er von dieser angezogen und drückte auf diese Stelle einen Kuss. Von dort wanderten seine Lippen weiter zu ihrer Stirn, während ein Arm sich um ihre Taille legte. Sharon errötete bei dieser Geste, welche eine neue, andersartige Stufe der Intimität vermittelte.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du wirklich hier bist…", gestand sie da leise. "Du bist doch hier, oder? Sonst muss ich mich wohl gleich auf ein unangenehmes Erwachen gefasst machen."

Wortlos wandte sich der Drachenwärter ihr zu und zog sie in eine richtige Umarmung. Seufzend schlang Sharon die Arme um ihn. Jedes Mal aufs Neue fühlte es sich so an, als wäre sie ein Puzzle, dem ein entscheidendes Teil hinzugefügt wurde. Ein Teil, das sie nie wieder missen wollte, obwohl sie sich bewusst war, dass die gegebenen Umstände dies nicht zuließen.

"Wann musst du zurück? Wie viel Zeit haben wir?"

"Nur das Wochenende.", murmelte er und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar. "Das alles hier war verdammt kurzfristig… Ich habe den erstbesten Portschlüssel genommen, den ich kriegen konnte. Musste ein paar Fäden ziehen, sonst hätte es noch länger gedauert."

Schweigen bettete sich über sie. Trotz seiner Worte war es eine angenehme Stille, in der man mit der richtigen Gesellschaft ewig verharren konnte.

Charlie ließ seine Finger durch ihr Haar gleiten, während er das Gefühl genoss, wie sich ihre Gestalt an seine presste. Vor ein paar Stunden noch hatte die Sorge in ihm gelodert, dass das Wiedersehen zwischen ihnen anders verlaufen würde als in seiner Vorstellung. Komplizierter. Doch jetzt stellte er fest, dass sich kaum etwas in seinem Leben bisher so einfach und richtig angefühlt hatte, wie diese Hexe in seinen Armen zu halten.

"Hast du das ernst gemeint?"

"Was?"

Sharon hob ihren Kopf und bemerkte, dass seine Augen sie mit fast schon unheimlicher Präzision betrachteten. Sanft führte er ihre Hand zu seiner Brust. Dorthin, wo unter Stoff und Haut sein Herz kräftig schlug. Und die Hexe begann automatisch zu nicken.

"Ja…", hauchte sie. "Natürlich…"

Charlie atmete tief ein und lehnte sich beim Ausatmen zu ihr hinunter. Dieser Kuss war anders als die vorherigen. Wo vorher Sturm geherrscht hatte, wehte nun ein sanfter Wind. Zuerst glitten seine Lippen über ihre, als wäre sie Wasser, das er auf keinen Fall außer Ruhe bringen wollte. Seine rauen Hände umfassten ihre Wangen, während sich ihre eigenen in den Stoff seines Oberteils krallten. Erst dann fanden ihre Münder richtig zueinander, tanzten in einem gemeinsamen Rhythmus und verteilten dabei Wärme in ihren Körpern.

Ohne Frage war es ein perfekter Kuss - zumindest, bis ein Magenknurren die Stille durchschnitt. Und dieses war so vernehmlich, dass Sharon nicht anders konnte, als sich mit einem Prusten zu lösen.

"Das hätte ich mir ja gleich denken können.", schmunzelte sie und verdrehte ihre Augen. "Warte, ich mache uns etwas zu essen."

"Nein, das-"

Ein kurzer Kuss unterbrach seine peinlich berührte Widerrede.

"Du hast mich über Wochen hinweg mit Essen versorgt.", argumentierte die Hexe und lief noch beim Sprechen los. "Jetzt bin ich an der Reihe."

"Das kann man wohl kaum Kochen nennen!", widersprach er und folgte ihr kopfschüttelnd in Richtung Küche. Dort versperrte er ihr unter Einsatz seines breiten Oberkörpers den Durchgang. "Folgender Vorschlag: Du machst dich frisch und ich bereite in der Zwischenzeit etwas zu essen vor."

"Aber-"

Dieses Mal stoppte er sie mit einem Kuss, der ihre Lippen mit einem Prickeln zurückließ.

"Die Speisekarte war nicht gerade die beste, aber habe ich dich jemals hungern lassen?", fragte er gespielt ernst. Als Sharon daraufhin auflachte, dauerte es nur einen Moment, bevor er sich ihr anschloss. Es war für die Hexe eine enorme Erleichterung, dass die beiden den Punkt in ihrer Beziehung erreicht hatten, an dem er Scherze über diese Zeit reißen konnte.

"Na schön - wie kann ich da Nein sagen?", erwiderte sie und streichelte provokant über seine Brust, bevor sie sich zwinkernd abwandte. "Dann springe ich mal eben unter die Dusche."

Als Sharon bereits den Raum verlassen hatte, rief er ihr noch eine Frage hinterher.

"Ach ja, hast du auf etwas Bestimmtes Lust?"

Mit Lippen, die daran scheiterten, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken, verharrte die Hexe im Flur. Wie sehr sie es doch liebte, wenn er ihr solche Einstiege schenkte.

"Ja, aber das hat mit der Befriedigung anderer Gelüste zu tun!", rief sie zurück und wartete einen Moment, bis sie glaubte, ein gedämpftes Stöhnen zu hören.

Leise lachend begab sich Sharon ins Schlafzimmer, um sich dort frische Unterwäsche und Kleidung herauszusuchen. In einer Sekunde griff sie nach ihrem Lieblingsbüstenhalter - schwarz, schlicht, wohlgetragen -, in der nächsten durchkreuzte ein anderer Gedanke ihren Kopf. Sie legte das alte Stück zurück.

_Wenn schon, denn schon._

Die Hexe ging in die Knie und öffnete die Schublade in ihrem Schrank, die besonderen Anlässen vorbehalten war. Zielstrebig wühlten ihre Hände durch eine Auswahl aus Satin, Samt und Spitze. Der weiche Stoff fühlte sich wundervoll an. Wie eine stille Hoffnung auf den bestmöglichen Ausgang dieses Tages.

Mit einem Kopfnicken entschied sich Sharon für einen Push-up-BH aus dunkelblauem Stoff mit schwarzer Spitze und das dazu passende Unterstück. Es war magische Reizwäsche, auf welcher kleine Eulen über die dunklen Stellen flogen.

_Keine Drachen, aber fast genauso gut._

Anschließend suchte sie sich noch ein Paar Socken, eine bequeme Hose und eine langärmlige Tunika mit Blumenstickereien heraus, bevor sie sich ins angrenzende Badezimmer begab. Aufgrund des Gedankens, dass Charlie in nächster Nähe war und sie jede Sekunde dieses gemeinsamen Wochenendes ausnutzen wollte, schlich sich eine gewisse Eile in ihre Bewegungen. 

Nach einer schnellen Dusche zauberte sie ihre frisch gewaschenen Haare trocken, welche durch die Magie für einen Moment so wirkten, als wären sie elektrisch aufgeladen worden. Ein weiterer Zauber sorgte für glatte Beine. Sharon rieb diese zur Probe gegeneinander und nickte zufrieden. Das fühlte sich immer noch am besten an.

_Jetzt nur noch die Bodylotion._

Während ihre Hände die Creme verteilten, kam die Hexe nicht umhin, die schuppenförmigen Narben zu betrachten. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hielt sie inne. Dann griff sie mit einem tiefen Atemzug nach ihrem Zauberstab und wandte den Verschleierungszauber an, den Lavender ihr gezeigt hatte. Langsam verblassten die Linien auf ihrer Haut, als hätte jemand dafür einen Radiergummi verwendet - und Sharon starrte im Spiegel ihrem alten Ich entgegen.

 _Nur heute_ , dachte sie beim Anziehen. _Nur. Heute._

Als die Hexe zurück in den Wohnraum trat, das auch zugleich als Esszimmer fungierte, sah sie, dass Charlie bei der Musikanlage stand. Aus der Küche drang ein appetitlicher Geruch, der ihren eigenen Hunger schürte. Tief atmete sie ein und bemerkte, dass sich auf dem bereits gedeckten Tisch der restliche Wein und dazu passende Gläser befanden. Dieser Mann war in der Tat ein Experte darin, sich in unvertrauten Umgebungen zurechtzufinden.

"Das riecht himmlisch.", sagte Sharon, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Als keine Reaktion folgte, zog sie belustigt eine Augenbraue hoch. "Charlie?"

Der Zauberer schreckte beim Klang seines Namens auf und drehte sich zu ihr um.

"Oh, sorry, mir ist nur gerade aufgefallen, dass du die Musik von Marina Loreley hast.", grinste er und hob ein magisches Holzkästchen mit dem Namen der Sängerin hoch. "Ich liebe ihre Lieder. Welten besser als Celestina Warbeck, aber lass das bloß nicht meine Mutter hören."

Sharon errötete. Das hatte sie vollkommen vergessen. Wie hätte er wohl reagiert, wenn sie ihm gesagt hätte, dass die Musik nur dazu diente, ihre Erinnerung an seinen schiefen Gesang im Gehege am Leben zu halten? Dass sie sich mit Musik kein Stück auskannte und sich extra in die Winkelgasse zu Dominic Maestros Musikladen begeben hatte, um dem Mann höchstselbst aus der Erinnerung heraus Text und Melodie vorzutragen? Und dass dieser bei jedem dritten Ton, der ihre Lippen verlassen hatte, zusammengezuckt war, als hätte sie ihn mit ihrer Drachenstimme angeknurrt?

Charlie deutete auf die Anlage.

"Darf ich?"

"Nur zu."

Das Kästchen, welches den Kassetten der Muggelwelt nachempfunden war, wurde auf der Anlage platziert. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit noch war man darauf beschränkt gewesen, Lieder über den magischen Rundfunk zu hören, aber nun konnte man auch auf diese Möglichkeit zurückgreifen - eine Entwicklung, die besonders jüngeren Hexen und Zauberern imponierte.

Mit der Zauberstabspitze tippte er auf das Holz und murmelte den Titel eines Liedes. Sobald die ersten Töne erklangen, erkannte Sharon, was er sich ausgesucht hatte: "Besenflug um Mitternacht" - ein sanftes Liebeslied. Das schien laut ihrer Recherche zumindest die allgemeine Interpretation der Fans zu sein, obwohl der Text genauso gut auf eine tiefe Freundschaft hinweisen konnte.

" _Flieg mit mir durch die Nacht._

_Unter Sternen, deren Licht so sacht._

_Zentauren deuten die Zeichen._

_Dieser Zauber wird nie weichen._ "

Leise, kaum hörbar den Text mitsprechend drehte sich Charlie zu ihr um - und sein Blick ließ keinen Zweifel daran, welche Bedeutung er dem Lied zuschrieb. Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs rief er das Essen aus der Küche und dirigierte dieses auf den Esstisch. Er hatte eine sichere Wahl getroffen - Spaghetti Bolognese. 

"Darf ich bitten?"

"Sie dürfen, Mr. Charles Weasley."

Sharon bemerkte, wie er bei der scherzhaften Erwähnung seines Geburtsnamens augenblicklich das Gesicht verzog. Prüfend musterte sie ihn, als sich die beiden hinsetzten.

"Okay, das muss ich jetzt wissen.", sagte die Hexe und platzierte ihren Kopf auf den verschränkten Händen. "Was ist so schlimm an Charles? Ich finde, er klingt schön."

Der Zauberer antwortete nicht direkt, obwohl sich ein Schmunzeln auf seine Lippen verirrte. Er wartete damit, bis die beiden eine Portion Nudeln auf ihre Teller befördert hatten.

"Ich weiß nicht. Er ist in Ordnung, schätze ich.", sagte er schließlich. "Es ist nur so, dass er von Anfang an zu Charlie abgewandelt worden ist. Und Charles kam immer dann zum Einsatz, wenn ich daheim oder in der Schule etwas ausgefressen hatte."

Sharon griff nach dem Wein und schenkte ihnen ein. Im Nachhinein zufrieden damit, dass sie direkt nach ihrer Rückkehr einen Großeinkauf getätigt hatte und sie diesen jetzt genießen konnten.

"Hm, vielleicht sollte man dich dann einfach in einem Moment so nennen, der dir gute Erinnerungen an den Namen gibt…", zwinkerte sie und hauchte beinahe: "…oder, Charles?"

Der Zauberer spürte seinen Nacken erhitzen. Es klirrte leise, als sie mit den Gläsern auf ihr gemeinsames Mahl anstießen. Das erste hoffentlich vieler zukünftiger.

"Möglicherweise."

Die beiden redeten über alles Mögliche. Verschiedenste Themen wechselten aneinander ab wie ein Quaffel, der bei einem Quidditchspiel von einem Jäger zum anderen geworfen wurde. Es war für Sharon nicht verwunderlich, dass Charlie dabei irgendwann auf ihre Animagusform zu sprechen kam und fragte, ob sie mit einer solchen vor ihrer ersten Verwandlung gerechnet hatte. Eine Frage, die sie entschieden verneinte - wer glaubte schon, sich in einen Drachen zu verwandeln?

"Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich mir damals kaum Gedanken gemacht. Ich wollte es einfach nur schaffen und wäre vermutlich mit so gut wie jedem Tier zufrieden gewesen."

Plötzlich gluckste sie kopfschüttelnd und brachte damit den Zauberer automatisch ebenfalls zum Lächeln.

"Was ist so witzig?"

Sharon atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus. Erst da erkannte sie, wie entspannt ihre Schultern bereits waren. Normalerweise sackten sie erst nach einer solchen Unterhaltung ein Stück nach unten.

"Ach, mir ist nur gerade aufgefallen, dass ich diese ganze Offenbarung, dass ich ein Animagus bin, schon längst hinter mir habe." Sie neigte kurz den Kopf zurück. "Und das ist so… _befreiend_. Normalerweise rede ich davon erst beim dritten oder vierten Date."

Der Hexe entging, dass sie damit ihrem Beisammensein einen Namen gegeben hatte. Charlies Lächeln verstärkte sich.

"Was? Warum?", fragte er.

"Tja, glaube es oder glaube es nicht, aber so mancher Mann fühlt sich eingeschüchtert, wenn er erfährt, dass sich seine Verabredung jederzeit in einen Drachen verwandeln könnte." Sharon seufzte übertrieben. "Seit mich ein Typ mal in einem Restaurant ohne ein Wort mit der Rechnung sitzengelassen hat, habe ich mir geschworen, diese Information fürs Erste für mich zu behalten."

Charlie murmelte etwas, das ihrem einstigen Date nicht gefallen würde, und nahm anschließend einen weiteren Bissen zu sich. Mit nachdenklicher Mimik trank Sharon von ihrem Wasser, zu dem sie nach dem Wein gewechselt war. Sie konnte sehen, dass er sich beim Essen extra Zeit ließ. Im Gehege hatte er seine Lunchpakete wesentlich genüsslicher und ohne Zurückhaltung genossen. Sie hoffte, dass er mit der Zeit derlei Hemmungen ablegen würde, wenn er sich in ihrer Gegenwart befand.

"Du brauchst halt jemanden, den so etwas nicht kümmert…", sagte Charlie plötzlich und drehte mit der Gabel Nudeln auf. "Jemanden, der eine mögliche Gefahr dieser Art vielleicht sogar anziehend findet."

Sharon belächelte seine Wortwahl und warf ihm einen koketten Blick über den Rand ihres Glases zu. Die Magie zwischen ihnen knisterte bereits länger, aber hatte immer mehr an Intensität zugenommen. In ihrem Unterleib flatterte ein Schnatz aus Hitze.

"Ein Drachenwärter zum Beispiel?", fragte sie und trieb ihren Scherz noch weiter. "Merlin, dass ich da nicht schon früher draufgekommen bin. Dann sollte ich wohl besser mal dem Reservat in Wales einen Besuch abstatten."

Charlies Lippen zuckten, bevor ihm ein kehliger, verneinender Laut entkam, mit dem er diese Idee zurückwies.

"Wales? Sicher nicht."

"Oh? Ein anderes Reservat wäre also in Ordnung? Hm, ich könnte mal wieder Freunde in Amerika besuchen und dort… dort…"

Sein Fuß strich an ihrem Unterbein entlang. Es war eine so unscheinbare Liebkosung und doch reichte diese bereits aus, um sie zum Verstummen zu bringen.

"Ja?", fragte er und sah sie abwartend an. Der leere Teller vor ihm zeigte, dass er mit dem Essen fertig war und seinen Hunger gestillt hatte. Zumindest den seines Bauches.

Sharon korrigierte ihre Sitzposition und rutschte etwas weiter vor.

"Ich könnte…" Ihr Fuß stupste gegen seinen und streichelte schließlich sein Bein. Erst hoch, dann runter. "…mir das Reservat in Idaho ansehen. Es soll dort im Sommer wunderschön sein."

Ihre jeweils rechten Füße begegneten sich und spielten miteinander, bevor sie schließlich gegeneinander gebettet zur Ruhe fanden. Fast wie die Drachenbabies, die sie einst kennenlernen durfte.

Mit einem Mal weilte eine Dunkelheit in Charlies Augen, die sich vorher versteckt gehalten hatte.

"Das klingt nach einem Trip, der für mehr als nur eine Person gemacht ist."

"Hm… Es macht mir nichts aus, allein zu verreisen."

Sharon aß mit einem inneren Lächeln den letzten Biss von ihrem Teller. Als sie fertig war, säuberte sie mit der Serviette ihren Mund und musste dahinter wirklich lächeln.

"Obwohl ich gestehen muss…" Ihre Augenlider fielen kurz. "…dass es sich nach der perfekten Reise für ein Paar anhört."

Ihre Blicke verschränkten sich ineinander wie die Ranken einer Teufelsschlinge. Bisher waren immer nur Andeutungen zwischen ihnen gefallen. Niemand hatte sich hingestellt und den Status ihrer Beziehung klar definiert.

Sharon legte ihre Hand auf den Tisch. Dorthin, wo Charlie diese ergreifen konnte. Als das geschehen war, spürte sie das Herz in ihrer Brust beinahe schmerzhaft klopfen.

"Ein Drachenwärter hat einmal zu einem Opalauge gesagt, dass es schwer wäre, eine Hexe zu finden, welche dazu bereit wäre, für eine gemeinsame Zukunft ins Nirgendwo zu ziehen und die lebensgefährlichen Risiken seiner Arbeit zu akzeptieren." Sharon drückte seine Hand. "Ist es das wirklich, Charles?"

Der Zauberer hielt die Luft an, als er sich der vollständigen Bedeutung ihrer Worte und deren Implikation langsam bewusst wurde.

"W… Was?"

Gemächlich erhob sich die Hexe von ihrem Platz und näherte sich seinem. Ihre Bewegungen ähnelten dabei denen, die er einst ihr gegenüber im Gehege an den Tag gelegt hatte. Langsam und bedacht. Als wäre nun er der Drache und könnte sie jeden Moment in Brand setzen.

An ihrem Zielpunkt wurde sein Schoß zu ihrem neuen Sitzplatz.

"Ich weiß nicht, wie die Zukunft aussehen wird. Alles, was ich weiß, ist, dass ich dich in meiner haben möchte.", flüsterte Sharon und streichelte sein Nackenhaar. "Du musst nur fragen."

Unterdrückte Tränen glänzten in Charlies Augen. Seine robusten Arme umfassten ihre Gestalt, um sie näher zu ziehen. Er hatte in seinem Leben schon so manche lebensverändernde Entscheidung treffen müssen und war dabei stets seinem Herzen gefolgt. Jetzt würde er nicht anders handeln.

"Willst du meine Hexe sein?", fragte er entschlossen und Sharon begann zu strahlen. Es gab keine bessere Beschreibung dafür. So glücklich wie in jenem Moment hatte sie sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. So glücklich hatte Charlie sie noch nie gesehen.

Mit einem atemlosen Ja auf ihren Lippen lehnte sie sich vor und küsste ihn. Der Kuss schmeckte nach Nudeln und erwiderter Liebe. Stöhnend zog der Zauberer sie so weit wie möglich an sich. Dieser Laut war es, der auf Anhieb die Sanftheit aus ihren Bewegungen vertrieb und einer angestauten Dringlichkeit Platz machte.

Sharon spürte, wie sich eine unverkennbare Härte unter ihr bemerkbar machte. Schon vorher hatte sich Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen gesammelt, aber jetzt verstärkte sich dieses Gefühl noch.

Charlies Mund fand ihren Hals und legte diesem eine Kette aus brennenden Küssen um. Dann wanderten er höher. Als er die Stelle unter dem rechten Ohr erreichte, musste die Hexe kichern. Ein Laut, der so unüblich für sie war, dass er kurz innehielt, bevor er sich konsequent auf diesen Punkt konzentrierte.

"Char… lie…!"

"Ich liebe dein Lachen."

Zur Antwort zog die Hexe beide Augenbrauen hoch, bevor sie seinen Schoß verließ. Dabei führten ihre Knie zittrige Bewegungen aus, die bei Charlie ein selbstzufriedenes, schalkhaftes Grinsen hervorriefen. Mit dem Zauberstab wies sie das Geschirr an, in die Küche zurückzukehren und sich dort selbst abzuwaschen.

"Dann wollen wir mal sehen, welche anderen Geräusche du mir noch entlocken kannst.", zwinkerte Sharon.

Der Satz hatte kaum ein Ende gefunden, da war der Drachenwärter von seinem Platz aufgesprungen und hatte ihren Körper an sich gezogen. Jetzt war da keine Zurückhaltung mehr, wenn sie derartige Aussagen machte.

Die Hexe stöhnte in den nächsten Kuss hinein. Eine Hand griff in sein Haar, die andere zerrte an seinem Hemd. Zeitgleich drängte Charlie sie nach hinten, bis ihr Rücken zwischen Lampe und Küchentür gegen die freie Wand prallte. Es war der reinste Rausch. Wenn sie die Wahl gehabt hätten, wäre jeder Kuss wichtiger als ein Atemzug gewesen.

"Merlins Bart…", keuchte Sharon vergnügt. "Ich glaube, ich werde dich dieses Wochenende nicht mehr aus dem Bett lassen."

Sie erwartete ein Stöhnen, ein Lachen oder eine ähnlich positive Reaktion. Doch zu ihrer Überraschung löste sich der Zauberer und ließ seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter fallen.

"Shit, Moment mal. Da fällt mir gerade was ein."

Sharon zog eine Augenbraue hoch und wartete so geduldig wie das eben in ihrer jetzigen eingesperrten, verstandraubenden Position möglich war.

"Ich kann schon lange nicht mehr so unbeachtet reisen, wie das früher der Fall gewesen ist. Es hat also bestimmt bereits die Runde gemacht hat, dass ich im Ministerium gewesen bin. Meine Familie wird sich fragen, wo ich bin.", erklärte er schweratmend. "Und Mum wird davon ausgehen, dass ich wie immer bei ihnen unterkomme."

Dieser letzte Satz brachte Sharon direkt zum Kopfschütteln. Sicherlich nicht. Dann war sie eben egoistisch, aber dieses Wochenende mit ihm gehörte ihr.

"Besuche - ja. Übernachten - fuck, nein.", bestimmte sie kurzerhand und Charlie musste unwillkürlich lachen, bis ihre Hände eine unerwartete Reise antraten und die Haut unter seiner Kleidung berührten. Fingerspitzen glitten über Bauchmuskeln und bohrten sich dann in die Lücke zwischen Hose und Haut.

"Sende ihnen einen Patronus, dass sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchen und du morgen vorbeischauen wirst.", entschied Sharon und steigerte unwissentlich mit ihrem Befehlston seine sowieso schon starke Erregung.

"Ja, Ma'am.", grinste Charlie und zückte seinen Zauberstab, um eben das zu tun. Doch was aus der Spitze schoss, war nicht das altbekannte Nashorn, das die Hexe schon öfters bewundern durfte. Es hatte Flügel. Es hatte Klauen. Es war ein Drache.

In einem Zustand absoluter Sprachlosigkeit starrten die beiden die Nebelgestalt an, die Charlies geübte Augen sogleich als Opalauge identifizierten. Mit eleganten Flugbewegungen schwebte das Geschöpf durch die Luft. Stark. Wunderschön. Atemberaubend. Die Manifestation seiner Gefühle für sie.

"Bei den Gründern von Hogwarts…", flüsterte der Drachenwärter, bevor er unerwartet in einen neuen Kuss gezogen wurde. Stöhnend hielten die beiden einander wie zwei Seelenverwandte, die sich bereits in einem früheren Leben geliebt und nun wieder zueinander gefunden hatten. Danach presste Sharon mit geschlossenen, tränenbespickten Augen ihre Stirn gegen seine.

"Verdammt, schick diese Nachricht ab - _jetzt_.", drängte sie mit wimmernder Stimme. Und weil ihre Anwesenheit dies im Moment eher erschwerte, klaubte sie jegliche Selbstbeherrschung zusammen und verließ ihren Standort. "Du findest mich im Schlafzimmer."

Ein letzter Schulterblick an der Tür. Feurig wie ihre Drachennatur.

"Wehe, du lässt mich warten… Charles."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr alle wisst, was im nächsten Kapitel passieren wird, lol.


	11. Schatz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es erfüllt alle Erwartungen. ;)

"Du findest mich im Schlafzimmer. Wehe, du lässt mich warten… Charles."

Nachdem Sharon sich mit diesen Worten verabschiedet hatte, stand Charlie einen Moment vollkommen regungslos da. Zu nicht mehr als einem Blinzeln fähig. In der Tat fühlte es sich so an, als hätte jegliches Blut sein Gehirn verlassen, um die ohnehin schon markante Erregung zwischen seinen Beinen zu vergrößern.

"Fuck…", flüsterte er und fuhr sich grinsend durchs Haar. "Das werde ich nicht."

Seit die Hexe ihm ihre Gefühle gestanden hatte - sowohl mit Worten als auch mit Taten - fühlte sich der Drachenwärter, als hätte er einen Besen bestiegen und mit diesem den siebten Himmel erreicht. Sharon liebte ihn. Diese wundervolle Frau, welche sich als Drache in sein Herz geschlichen und dasselbige als Mensch innerhalb kürzester Zeit erobert hatte, liebte ihn.

Charlie betrachtete das Opalauge aus Nebel, das noch immer auf seine Nachricht wartete, und spürte Wärme in sich erblühen. Sein jüngeres Ich, das zu Hogwartszeiten jedes Buch über Drachen in der Bibliothek verschlungen hatte, wäre vermutlich vor Freude in Ohnmacht gefallen.

Es gab nur ein Problem. Mit diesem Patronus konnte er keine Nachricht an seine Eltern schicken. Seine Mutter würde sofort in Erfahrung bringen wollen, warum dieser seine Form verändert hatte, und ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen, bis ihr alle Informationen über seinen neuen Beziehungsstatus vorlagen. Vor allem, wenn man bedachte, dass der Wandel eines Patronus nichts Alltägliches und ein Ausdruck starker Emotionen war.

Für einen Moment blitzte ein Bild von knallpinken Haaren in Charlies Kopf auf. Mit schwerem Herzen dachte er an Tonks und wie sich diese gefühlt haben musste, als ihr Hase sich in einen Wolf verwandelt hatte. An die Gefühle, die ihr Inneres zum Erbeben gebracht hatten.

Ein lauter Atemzug glitt von seinen Lippen, bevor der Drachenwärter schließlich die Entscheidung traf, an wen der Patronus gehen würde. An die Person, welche ihm in der jetzigen Lage am sinnvollsten erschien und ihm seit Anbeginn seines Lebens zur Seite gestanden hatte.

"Bill, ich bin es… Charlie.", sagte er mit fester Stimme. "Um es kurz zu machen: Ja, ich bin im Land. Ja, mein Patronus ist jetzt ein Drache. Nein, das liegt nicht daran, dass ich mein Herz nun völlig an meine Arbeit verloren habe."

Der letzte Satz bezog sich auf einen Running Gag der Zwillinge, der bei jedem seiner Besuche Gebrauch fand. Wie die beiden wohl reagieren würden, wenn sie erst mal erfuhren, dass seine Hexe jederzeit nur eine Verwandlung davon entfernt war, ihre Umgebung in Schutt und Asche zu legen?

Charlie schmunzelte bei der Vorstellung - auf dieses Kennenlernen freute er sich schon -, bevor er seine Nachricht fortsetzte. Sharons Namen ließ er fürs Erste aus dem Spiel, doch er machte deutlich, dass sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchten und er morgen persönlich vorbeischauen würde.

"Bitte kein Wort zu Mum wegen dem Patronus oder dass ich jetzt vergeben bin.", ermahnte er am Ende. "Wenn alles glattgeht, wird sie mit dieser Hexe in Zukunft noch oft genug Tee trinken können."

Eine Pause entstand. Kurz noch überlegte der Drachenwärter, an dieser Stelle aufzuhören. Dann entschied er sich dagegen.

"Weißt du noch, wie du mir zum ersten Mal von Fleur erzählt hast? Sie und keine andere, hast du damals gesagt." Charlie verstärkte den Griff um seinen Zauberstab. "Ich verstehe dieses Gefühl jetzt, William."

Sharon saß auf dem Rand des Bettes, als er die Tür zum Schlafzimmer fand. Ihre rechte Hand zeichnete wahllose Muster auf die Decke, während ihr Mund eine Melodie summte, der sich kein Lied zuordnen ließ. Erst viel später würde er sie einmal darauf ansprechen und mit einem lauten Lachen feststellen, dass sie noch unmusikalischer als er selbst war. Denn ihr Summen war eine unerkennbare Wiederholung von "Besenflug um Mitternacht".

Charlie gönnte sich einen Moment, um sie zu beobachten. Als er sich an den Türrahmen lehnte, verstummte die Hexe und sah auf. Das Lied hatte sie von ihrer natürlichen Ungeduld abgelenkt, dank derer sie beinahe die Entscheidung getroffen hätte, in den Wohnraum zurückzukehren und ihn dort auf der Couch zu lieben.

"Hat alles geklappt?", fragte sie und streckte den Arm nach ihm aus. Charlie folgte der stummen Bitte, trat in den Raum und nahm ihre Hand mit einem Nicken. Sanft malte sein Daumen Kreise in deren Innenfläche.

Die kurze Unterbrechung hatte die beiden etwas aus dem Moment der Leidenschaft gerissen, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass dieser deshalb verschwunden war. Sharon stützte sich mit der freien Hand auf der Matratze ab, um sich aufzurichten. Sofort glitt sein Arm um ihre Taille, um sie zu stabilisieren.

Im Kontrast zum vorherigen Eifer geschahen die folgenden Berührungen zwischen ihnen zunächst ohne Eile. Zarte Küsse wurden zum Begleiter forschender Hände. Sharon fand wie schon zuvor die Haut unter seinem Hemd und lächelte, als sein Atem stockte.

"Darf ich?", fragte sie, doch Charlie nahm ihr die Arbeit ab. Schmunzelnd trat er zurück und befreite sich von dem lästigen Stoff. Beim Anblick der Muskeln, die dabei tanzten, musste die Hexe unwillkürlich schlucken.

Langsam näherte sie sich ihm und platzierte die Fingerspitzen ihrer rechten Hand auf einer Narbe in Herzhöhe. Sein Körper war gleichermaßen erschreckend wie auch attraktiv. Jede andere Behauptung ihrerseits wäre eine Lüge gewesen. Doch Sharon konnte schon lange unter die Oberfläche sehen. Und dort ließ sich der Mann erkennen, der mutig und loyal gegenüber Freunden und Familie war, einen unendlichen Respekt für die Natur und ihre Lebewesen besaß, mit schiefem Gesang seiner Arbeit nachging, so viel essen konnte wie ein halber Riese und dessen Umarmung ihr alles gab, was ihre Seele benötigte. Der Mann, der ihr Herz hielt.

"Mein Großvater hatte Tattoos, aber von der unbeweglichen Sorte. Die magischen sind wirklich faszinierend, muss ich sagen.", merkte die Hexe an und ließ ihre Hand über seine Haut gleiten. Dabei geschah es, dass einer der gemalten Drachen - der Hornschwanz - nach ihren Fingern schnappte. Überrascht hielt sie inne.

"Gefällt ihnen wohl nicht, dass ich ihr Territorium berühre.", sagte sie amüsiert.

"Nun…" Charlie zwinkerte. "Du wirst es immerhin gleich zu deinem machen."

Von dieser Drachen-Sprache unerwartet berührt, nickte Sharon. Das würde sie in der Tat.

"Hm… Dann bitte ich sie am besten um Verzeihung.", flüsterte sie und lehnte sich vor, um die Tattoos zu küssen. Diese ließen sich jedoch zu ihrem Frust nicht so einfach treffen. Beim fünften Versuch flüchteten beide Drachen verschreckt auf den Rücken des Zauberers, den es halb vor Belustigung, halb vor Erregung schüttelte.

"Oje…" Sharon verzog ihr Gesicht. "Habe ich jetzt irgendeine Art Test nicht bestanden?"

Kopfschüttelnd strich Charlie über die entstandenen Falten auf ihrer Stirn, bis sich diese wieder glättete.

"Keine Sorge. Du darfst so oft durchfallen, bis sie dich leiden können.", sagte er und entlockte der Hexe damit ein kleines, ungläubiges Lachen.

"Also gibst du zu, dass ein Teil deines Körpers noch nicht überzeugt von mir ist?"

Charlies Augen blitzten, bevor er sie in einen hungrigen Kuss zog, bei dem er mit Absicht seine Härte gegen sie presste. So, als wollte er fragen: Fühlt sich das unüberzeugt an?

Wärme schoss durch Sharon von ganz oben bis zu ihrem Kern. Sie hatte in ihrem Leben schon ein paar Erfahrungen sammeln können, aber noch nie hatte es sich so angefühlt wie jetzt. Als hätte sie vorher Alkohol der guten Sorte probiert, aber nun eine Kostprobe von einer jahrhundertealten Flasche bekommen. Und diese wollte sie nun wertschätzen, bis sie völlig trunken davon war.

Entschlossen griff Sharon nach ihrer Tunika und löste sich von ihm, um diese abstreifen zu können. Anschließend ereilten Hose und Socken das gleiche Schicksal, bevor sie mit ihrem Zauberstab den Verhütungszauber sprach und diesen dann auf den Klamottenhaufen fallenließ.

Charlie, der sich in der Zwischenzeit bis auf seine Boxershorts entkleidet hatte, bedachte sie mit einer Intensität, die nur schwer regungslos zu ertragen war. Als ihr Körper seinen Schwerpunkt verlagerte, wurde dieser näher gezogen. Haut traf Haut.

"Gütiger Godric…", sagte er mit tiefer Stimme. "Ist das für mich?"

Eine seiner Hände glitt zu ihrem Rücken. Die andere streichelte mit den Fingerknöcheln über ihren magischen Büstenhalter. Dabei wurden die gestickten Eulen aufgeschreckt, was ihn regelrecht zu hypnotisieren schien. Ohne Zweifel gefiel ihm ihre Kleiderwahl. 

"Das ist eine kühne Frage, die du da stellst.", lächelte Sharon auf freche Weise. "Vielleicht habe ich diese einfach nur angezogen, weil sie mir gefällt."

"Und anders würde ich das auch gar nicht haben wollen. Das Wichtigste ist, dass man etwas trägt, worin man sich wohlfühlt." Er unterbrach seine Vogelbeobachtung, um ihr ein selbstsicheres Grinsen zu schenken. "Obwohl wir natürlich beide wissen, wie die Antwort auf meine Frage lautet."

Sharon klappte der Mund auf. Spielerisch patschte sie seine Brust. Mit einem gefälschten Ausdruck des Schmerzes löste sich der Zauberer und sank auf den Rand des Bettes. Dann jedoch änderte sich etwas in seinem Gesicht. Spaß wurde Ernst.

"Apropos wohlfühlen…" Charlie nahm ihre Hand und zog sie zwischen seine Beine. "Wo sind sie?"

"Wo ist was?"

Als die Hexe verwirrt an sich hinuntersah, hob er mit einem Finger ihr Kinn an.

"Deine Narben."

Sharon erstarrte. Ihre Arme umschlossen einander im Reflex. Die Beine hatten eine ähnliche Reaktion. Sie konnte es nicht verhindern. Obwohl die Zeit als Aurorin auch die eine oder andere Spur auf ihrem Körper hinterlassen hatte, so waren diese doch nie so auffallend gewesen wie die, welche sie nun dank der Schmuggler auf ihrer Haut trug.

"Oh…" Sie lachte nervös. "Ich dachte, es wäre besser, wenn ich… also… bevor wir…"

Ein Kuss zwischen ihre bedeckten Brüste brachte sie zum Verstummen. Charlie holte tief Luft und lehnte sich anschließend zurück.

"Ich verstehe das.", beruhigte er. "Es ist nicht einfach. Und wenn du diesen Zauber brauchst, um dich draußen wohlzufühlen, dann werde ich dich nicht aufhalten. Aber eine Sache darfst du niemals vergessen…"

Der Drachenwärter nahm ihre Hand und führte diese zu einer seiner schlimmsten Narben. Wie ein roter Blitz, der von seiner Schulter bis zur Taille verlief. Hornschwanz-Angriff vor drei Jahren. Der Heilzauber war zu spät gekommen.

"Hier bei mir musst du nichts verstecken.", flüsterte er und ließ mit dieser Beteuerung ihre Augen feucht werden. Sharon blinzelte hastig, bis das Gefühl vorübergezogen war.

"Sie… stören dich nicht?"

"Stören dich meine?"

Obwohl seine Frage nur dazu gedacht war, ihre Unsicherheit zu vertreiben, erkannte die Hexe, dass ein Teil in ihm diesbezüglich ebenfalls Besorgnis empfand. Kopfschüttelnd nahm sie sein Gesicht in ihre Hände. Und da Taten bekanntermaßen oft mehr als Worte sagten, traf ihr Herz kurzerhand eine Entscheidung.

Leise, kaum verständlich murmelte sie den Spruch, der den Verschleierungszauber rückgängig machen würde. Ihre Haut schimmerte einen Moment. Dann barg sie kein Geheimnis mehr.

Charlie unterband ein erleichtertes Seufzen und zeigte seinen Dank für ihr Vertrauen, indem er die erschienenen Einkerbungen mit seinen Lippen nachzeichnete. Jede Kante empfing einen Kuss.

"Du bist wunderschön… Wie ein Kunstwerk…"

"Ich sehe aus wie ein Fisch."

Ihre trockene Antwort ließ ihn prusten, als er gerade ihre linke Taillenseite erreichte.

"Nein.", knurrte Charlie und zog sie an den Kniekehlen auf seinen Schoß. Sharon wurde in einen intensiven Kuss gedrängt, der ihr unwillkürlich ein Stöhnen entlockte. Als sie sich lösten, war sein Grinsen reinste Sünde. "Wie ein Drache."

Die Hexe beugte sich zurück. Mit der Unterlippe zwischen den Zähnen versuchte sie, sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen. Sie konnte nicht anders. Sie musste einfach fragen.

"Nur um sicherzugehen… Du verspürst keine _besondere_ Anziehung zu Tieren… oder?"

Diese indirekte Beschuldigung, der Zoophilie zu frönen, traf Charlie wie ein Klatscher in der Mitte eines Quidditchspiels. Sein Mund öffnete sich, klappte zu und wiederholte diesen Vorgang. So schnell war er wahrscheinlich noch nie aus der Fassung gebracht worden. Nicht mal von seinen Zwillingsbrüdern und die hielten in dieser Hinsicht den ungeschlagenen Rekord.

Sobald Sharon ihr Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte, glitten seine Hände kitzelnd über ihre Haut, um dieses zu verstärken.

"Das…", prustete er. "…wirst du büßen!"

Als die Hexe provokant ihre Hüften bewegte und er ein Stöhnen an ihrem Nacken dämpfen musste, presste sie ihre Lippen an sein Ohr.

"Werde ich das?", fragte sie und begann zeitgleich damit, am Verschluss ihres BHs zu hantieren. Das leise Klacken beim Öffnen ließ Charlie sofort aufsehen.

Sharon warf das Kleidungsstück nach hinten. Dann legte sie jedoch im Kontrast zu dieser nonchalanten Geste eine Hand zwischen ihre Brüste, welche die gleichen Schuppennarben wie der Großteil ihres Körpers trugen. Als ihren Lippen drohte, ein Seufzen zu entkommen, küsste Charlie diese mit leidenschaftlicher Intensität. Anschließend lehnte er sich zurück, um sie ausgiebig betrachten zu können.

"Was haben wir denn da?", fragte er kurz darauf. "Das kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor."

Lächelnd berührte der Zauberer ihr Herz. Im bildlichen und wörtlichen Sinn.

"Nicht mal dieses Muttermal ist mir damals verdächtig erschienen…", murmelte er.

Sharon legte ihre Hand auf seine eigene, führte diese zu ihren Lippen und küsste seine Knöchel.

"Ich war ein sehr überzeugender Drache, was?"

"In der Tat."

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug lehnte sich Charlie nach vorne, küsste und saugte an dem Muttermal, das ihn einst zu dem Namen Inimă inspiriert hatte. Dann widmete er sich ihren Knospen, die ihn dunkel und spitz erwarteten. Wie Erdbeeren, die eine Süße verbargen, welche in den atemlosen Lauten seiner Hexe zur Geltung fand.

Bedächtig lernte Charlie die Form ihrer Brüste und den Geschmack ihrer Haut kennen, während Sharon mit geschlossenen Augen seine Aufmerksamkeit genoss. Die Geräusche tiefer Atemzüge vermischten sich mit solchen des Genusses.

"Oh… Char…"

Es war dieses erste Stöhnen, das in dem Zauberer eine Art Schalter umlegte. Seine Antwort äußerte sich darin, von ihrer Brust abzulassen, ihren Körper zu packen und sie beide mit unverschämter Leichtigkeit zu drehen. Sharon keuchte überrascht, als sich die Matratze so unerwartet in ihren Rücken presste. Schon in der nächsten Sekunde krachte sein Mund auf ihren und erstickte diesen Laut. Ihre Arme schlangen sich um seinen Nacken. Für den Moment würde sie ihm die dominante Rolle zugestehen.

Es schien, als ob sie für jede Sommersprosse auf seiner Haut einen Kuss teilen wollten. Denn er hatte unzählige davon. Zeitgleich machten sich die beiden mit dem Körper des jeweils anderen vertraut, als wäre dieser die Landkarte eines bisher unerforschten Gebietes. Narben waren Schluchten. Muskeln und Brüste waren Berge. Und ihre Lippen waren die reisenden Forscher.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da brach Charlies zu einer Entdeckungstour in tiefere Regionen auf. Kuss - Bauchnabel. Kuss - linke Hüfte. Kuss - rechte Hüfte. Kuss - Schlüpfer. Sharon hielt die Luft an.

Charlie atmete den natürlichen Duft ihrer Weiblichkeit ein. Mit einem Finger glitt er unter den Stoff und ließ diesen zurück auf ihre Haut schnippen. Er wartete, bis die beiden Blickkontakt zueinander hergestellt hatten.

"Hart oder sanft?", fragte er rauchig und streichelte ihre Oberschenkel. "Schnell oder langsam?"

Die Hexe unterdrückte ein Wimmern. Dieser Anblick und noch dazu seine Fragen, welche in Erfahrung bringen wollten, wie sie am liebsten geleckt wurde, steigerten ihre Erregung ins Unermessliche.

"Hart… und langsam…", antwortete sie und spürte ihr Blut rauschen, als er ihr mit einem selbstbewussten Lächeln das letzte Kleidungsstück auszog. Ihre Antwort hatte zugleich als Zustimmung fungiert.

Raue Hände fassten nach ihrem Hintern, kneteten diesen genüsslich und zogen sie schließlich an sein Gesicht. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug versank Sharon in den Kissen. Seinen Liebkosungen, die ihrer Anweisung folgten, vollkommen verfallen.

 _Fuck._ Zu mehr war ihr Kopf bald nicht mehr in der Lage. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

In Charlie Weasley musste ebenfalls der Teil eines Drachen existieren. Anders ließ sich nicht erklären, wie er mit seinem Mund so mühelos ein Feuer in ihr entfachen konnte. Er war fast da. Dort, wo sie ihn brauchte.

"L-Links… _Oh fuck, genau da!_ "

Seine Hände packten sie ein Stück fester bei diesem unerwarteten, sinnlichen Ausruf reinster Wolllust. Gewissenhaft folgte er ihrem Hinweis. Zeitgleich achtete er auf den Druck, den ihre Hand auf seinen Kopf ausübte. Noch lernte er ihr erogenen Stellen und Reaktionen erst kennen - aber irgendwann würde er Experte sein.

Sharon stockte der Atem. Von seiner Zunge einmal abgesehen, sorgten die Brandnarben auf seinen Händen für eine völlig neuartige Stimulation. Es war wesentlich erregender als in ihrer Vorstellung, zu der sie sich nach ihrer Rückkehr selbstbefriedigt hatte.

Ein dunkler Blick über ihre Weiblichkeit hinweg verriet, dass Charlie diese Reaktion nicht entgangen war. Bedächtig begann er zu saugen, drängte einen Finger in sie und liebkoste zugleich ihre Innenschenkel. Als wäre sie ein Instrument, das er in Rekordzeit zu erlernen vermochte.

Nach einer Weile spürte Sharon es. Die Ankündigung ihres Orgasmus. Als ihre Atmung stoppte und eine gewisse Anspannung in ihr Einzug hielt, verstärkte der Drachenwärter sein Tun und brachte einen zusätzlichen Finger dazu. Mehr brauchte es nicht.

Der Atemzug, der sich bei der Hexe in Gefangenschaft befunden hatte, fand zurück in die Freiheit, als warme Wellen durch ihren Unterleib und von dort in ihre Beine glitten. Triumphierend verfolgte Charlie dieses Erdbeben, für das er die Verantwortung trug, und setzte seine Liebkosungen fort, bis dieses zu einem Ende gefunden hatte. Danach küsste er sich langsam den gleichen Weg zurück nach oben, den er gekommen war. Der Forscher hatte seine Entdeckungstour mit Bravur beendet.

"Ver… dammt…", sagte Sharon und wischte sich über die Stirn. "Du bist gut."

Glucksend küsste er ihren Hals und danach die Stelle, welche sie zum Kichern brachte. Der Stolz über seinen Erfolg war nicht zu übersehen.

Mit nichts als Wärme beobachtete Charlie, wie sie kurz darauf die Stellen bestaunte, wo sein Brusthaar aufgrund bestimmter Narben nicht mehr wachsen konnte. Fingerspitzen zeichneten wie eine Schreibfeder die dunklen, längst verheilten Linien nach.

Als sich der Zauberer für einen weiteren Kuss vorlehnte, übte sie mit ihrer Hand auf seine Brustmitte Druck aus. Verwirrt sah er sie an. Seine Augen fragten, ob er etwas Falsches getan hatte. Und das, obwohl eigentlich das komplette Gegenteil der Fall war.

"Dreh dich…", bat Sharon mit lustverhangener Stimme. "Ich bin dran…"

Leicht überrumpelt entfuhr Charlie ein stockender Atemzug, bevor er sich willentlich zur Seite fallen ließ. Beinahe sofort war sie über ihm - verdammt schön und verdammt erregt.

Warmer Atem tanzte von ihren Lippen und wehte über seine Haut, während sie mit hauchzarten Küssen - manchmal nicht mehr als ein Kitzeln - seinen Körper erkundete. Es war offensichtlich, dass es der Drachenwärter nicht gewohnt war, sich einfach zurückzulehnen und in der passiven Rolle zu verweilen. Das entsprach nicht seinem Naturell. Deshalb waren seine Hände die ganze Zeit auf der Suche nach empfindlichen Stellen auf ihrem Leib, die er verwöhnen konnte. Zumindest so lange, bis die Hexe an einem Ort ankam, der ihn in eine gespannte Starre verfallen ließ.

Sharon platzierte ein Lächeln auf der rötlichen Haarlinie, direkt unter seinem Bauchnabel, und folgte dieser zu ihrem eigentlichen Ziel. Charlies Männlichkeit dehnte den Stoff seiner Boxershorts. Zielgerichtet ergriff sie diese wie ein Geschenk, das nur darauf wartete, ausgepackt zu werden.

Nachdem er ausreichend aufgedeckt war, musste Sharon unwillkürlich schlucken. Ihr Kern, geschwollen und bettelnd, pulsierte vor angestauter Lust. Sie hatte nie gewusst, dass ihr - erst durch ihn entdeckter - Faible für Sommersprossen solch eine Reaktion bei ihr auslösen würde. Aber sie würde sich definitiv nicht beschweren.

Schmunzelnd suchte sie seine erwartungsvollen Augen.

"Kennst du den Spruch 'Einen Drachen in der Hose haben'?"

Charlie konnte das überrumpelte, den Kopf nach hinten werfende Lachen nicht verhindern, das ihm entkam. Ein Laut, der jedoch rasch abflaute, als sich mit einem Mal Wärme und Feuchtigkeit um sein bestes Stück schlossen. Schweratmend sah er nach unten und traf auf einen Blick so dunkel und grün wie ein schattiger Wald.

Sharon lächelte innerlich. Mit größter Konzentration liebkoste sie ihn, brachte ihre Hand dazu und lauschte den Geräuschen, die er von sich gab. Sie hatte davon geträumt, ihn auf diese Weise für sich zu haben. Die Realität war noch besser.

Eine Berührung an ihrem Gesicht ließ die Hexe aufsehen. Hauchzart strich er ihr eine lange, im Weg liegende Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. Merlin. Die Art, wie er sie ansah. Diese Zärtlichkeit, gepaart mit unverkennbarer Lust und einer Liebe, die ihre Knie weich werden ließ.

Selbstsicher hielt Sharon Blickkontakt und erkannte an der Art, wie sich seine Pupillen weiteten, dass es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war. Vorsichtig suchte sie mit ihrer Zunge nach dem Bändchen unter seiner Spitze - seinem Frenulum. Und das tief aus der Brust kommende Stöhnen, das diese kleine Tat hervorlockte, gab ihr das Gefühl, das Innere ihres Unterleibes würde zerfließen.

"Oh fu…" Charlie spannte seinen Körper an. "S-Stop… Hah… Bitte, Schatz…"

Mit leichter Hektik streichelte er ihre Schläfe. Sobald sie sich ausreichend entfernt hatte, zog er sie hoch, drehte ihre beiden Körper und brachte seinen in die dominante Position zurück. Ihre Lippen befeuchtend erschlaffte Sharon in der Matratze wie ein sich ergebendes Beutetier.

"Schatz?", wiederholte sie. "Das klingt wundervoll…"

Von ihrer vorherigen Tat noch immer völlig mitgenommen, antwortete der Zauberer nicht direkt, sondern küsste sie - hart und hingebungsvoll. Als sie sich an ihn drängte und ihr Rücken dabei ein Hohlkreuz formte, glitt seine raue Hand in die entstandene Lücke, um sie dort halten zu können. Sharon winkelte ein Bein an und stöhnte gegen ihn, als eine Reibung zwischen ihren beiden empfindlichsten Körperstellen auftrat. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals einen solch intimen, verstandraubenden Kuss mit jemandem geteilt zu haben.

Mit unhandlichen Bewegungen entfernte Charlie sein letztes, nunmehr sehr locker sitzendes Kleidungsstück und kickte dieses von seinen Füßen.

"Merlin…", murmelte er danach. "Du bist atemberaubend."

Als seine Beine nach einer guten Position suchten - begierig darauf, ihr seine Gefühle auf eine der intimsten Weisen der Welt zu demonstrieren -, presste Sharon ihre Lippen an sein Ohr. Ihre Zunge zeichnete die Ohrmuschel nach.

"Lass mich dich reiten.", flüsterte sie. " _Bitte…_ "

Das augenblickliche Stöhnen, das ihren Worten folgte, war mehr, als sie zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Einen Moment vergrub der Zauberer sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar, das frisch gewaschen nach Orangenblüten roch.

"Ich glaube, du wirst mich noch…", setzte er an und rollte ihre Körper, damit sie oben war. "…um den Verstand bringen."

Mit vor Freude funkelnden Augen rieb sie auf triezende Weise ihren Unterleib gegen seine Härte - benetzte ihn mit ihrer feuchten Lust. Seine darauffolgende Anspannung ließ Adern auf seinen Schläfen hervortreten.

"Habe ich das nicht längst?"

"Verdammt, Sharon…", keuchte Charlie mit flehenden Augen. "Du quälst mich hier."

Auf dieses Geständnis hin zog die Hexe eine Augenbraue hoch und tippte auf seine Brust.

"Hey, _du_ wolltest doch jemanden mit Feuer, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Damit kann ich nicht nur als Drache dienen."

Und mit diesen Worten in der Luft führte Sharon ihre beiden zentralen Punkte zusammen. Während sie nach unten sank, stabilisierte Charlie sie bei ihrem Vorgehen an den Hüften und atmete stoßweise vor Erregung, bis sie ihn vollständig in sich aufgenommen hatte.

Die Hexe schloss ihre Augen. Sie war lange nicht mehr auf diese Weise gedehnt worden. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihr Inneres den Besuch vollständig akzeptiert und willkommen geheißen hatte. Erst dann setzte sie zu einem schleichenden, kräftigen Tempo an.

Charlie warf mit einem Fluch den Kopf zurück in die Kissen, als ihre Hüften eine Kreisbewegung vollzogen. Seit ihrem doppeldeutigen Satz über ihren dominanten Besenflugstil war ihm die Vorstellung von ihrem nackten Ich, das ihn zuritt, nicht mehr aus dem Sinn gegangen. Und jetzt erfüllte sich dieser Traum.

Gekonnt führte er ihre Hüften und stieß ihr entgegen, was der Hexe ein freudiges Wimmern entlockte. Es war ein Laut, der ihn so überrumpelte, dass er einen Augenblick konzentriert innehalten musste, um seine Erregung in den Griff zu bekommen. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Er hatte sonst wesentlich mehr Kontrolle über seinen Körper. Andererseits konnte er sich nicht erinnern, jemals eine Frau so sehr begehrt zu haben wie in diesem Augenblick.

"Verdammt… Char…", seufzte Sharon. Ihre Fingernägel hinterließen kleine Halbmonde. "Du fühlst dich so… _verflucht gut_ _an_ …"

Ihr Kompliment entlockte dem Zauberer ein heftiges Knurren, das sie direkt empfing. Es war irgendwie animalisch und zutiefst erregend.

"Wenn sich jemand gut anfühlt, dann du.", erwiderte er und knetete genießerisch ihren Hintern.

Lächelnd veränderte Sharon ihren Körperschwerpunkt, um auf seine Lippen ein Danke zu hauchen. Dabei geschah es, dass die Länge ihres Haares zum Problem wurde. Mit beinahe nervtötender Präzision traf es Charlies Gesicht und geriet beim Küssen zwischen ihre Lippen.

"Oh, entschuldige.", prustete die Hexe, bevor sie sich hastig die Haare zu einem Zopf flocht. Ohne Haargummi würde dieser nicht lange halten, aber sie strebte auch keine dauerhafte Frisur an.

Schmunzelnd streichelte der Zauberer ihre Brüste, während sie dieser einstudierten Tätigkeit nachging. Die Knospen schwollen unter seinen Berührungen an. Als er dazu überging, Kreise um ihr herzförmiges Muttermal zu ziehen, spürte er sie erschaudern und notierte sich diese Information innerlich für zukünftige Liebesspiele.

"So.", grinste Sharon letztlich und ließ den Zopf über ihre Schulter fallen. "Wo waren wir?"

Auf diese Frage hin kniff Charlie leicht die Augen zusammen, bevor er ihre Hüften packte und kräftig nach oben stieß. Sofort stützte sich die Hexe mit den Händen ab.

"Jetzt… erinnere ich… mich wieder.", keuchte sie und beide teilten ein Lachen.

Langsam suchten sie einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus wie bei einem Tanz, welcher der ältesten Hintergrundmusik der Welt folgte.

Irgendwann spürte Sharon ihre Arme schwerer werden und lehnte sich zur Entlastung nach hinten, um diese dort aufstützen. Dadurch gewährte sie dem Zauberer eine bessere Sicht auf ihre Brüste, die sich mit schnellen Atemzügen hoben und senkten. Darunter ihr Bauch, der sich mit diesen bewegte. 

Charlies Lippen formten ein kaum hörbares "Merlin.", aber wohl nicht leise genug. Die Hexe legte ihr Kinn auf, um ihn ansehen zu können. So unverkennbar vergnügt und selbstsicher, dass sich dadurch ihre Attraktivität steigerte - wenn dies überhaupt noch möglich war.

Sie glich wahrhaftig einem Drachenweibchen, das sich ein Männchen während der Paarungszeit als andere Hälfte auserkoren hatte. Kaum einer wusste das, aber bei vielen Drachenarten war es das Weibchen, welches die Partnersuche durchführte - mit jeder Menge Finesse und Leidenschaft.

Sharon pustete erfolglos eine lange Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht, welche ihrem Zopf entkommen war. Mit einem sanften Handgriff strich er ihr diese wie schon zuvor hinters Ohr.

"Meine Drachenhexe…"

Der Kosename brachte sie zum Lachen. Ihr Leib vibrierte. Schmunzelnd befeuchtete Charlie mit der Zunge seinen Daumen, bevor dieser auf die Stelle über dem Verbindungspunkt zwischen ihnen gedrückt wurde. Langsam, im Rhythmus zu ihren gemeinsamen Stößen ließ er diesen kreisen. Der Mund der Hexe öffnete sich für ein stockendes, lippenzitterndes Wimmern.

Sobald ihre Hände zurück nach vorne gefunden hatten, gewannen die Bewegungen von beiden an Geschwindigkeit. Wurden hektischer, ungebändigter.

Sharon spürte die ersehnte Hitze in der Ferne. Eigentlich nah, aber noch viel zu weit weg. Charlie erkannte die Ungeduld und das Flehen in ihrem Blick - und hielt sie noch ein Stück fester.

"Das ist es, mein Schatz." Schweiß auf seiner Stirn. "Ich bin dein - _für immer_."

Und seine ermutigenden Worte, das Versprechen einer gemeinsamen Zukunft, lockten die Hitze näher heran. Als sich die Innenwände der Hexe endlich wellenartig zusammenzogen, richtete Charlie seinen Oberkörper auf, um sie beide auf eine Augenhöhe zu bringen. Um ihr einen weiteren Kuss zu stehlen.

" _Charles…_ ", keuchte Sharon vernehmlich. Sein auf diese Weise ausgesprochener Name - verdammt, ausgerechnet sein richtiger Name bei aller Magie - war es, der den letzten Knoten löste.

Stöhnend vergrub der Zauberer sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge und entließ seine Hitze in ihrem Inneren. Langsam ritten beide ihre Lust aus, bis scheinbar nichts mehr übrig blieb, weil der jeweils andere alles erhalten hatte.

Ihre Herzschläge kamen schleichend zur Ruhe. Charlie strich irgendwann eine verschwitzte Haarsträhne beiseite und küsste ihre Schläfe. Vorsichtig bettete er ihren Rücken auf der Matratze, wodurch sie nunmehr verkehrt herum auf dem Bett lagen. Der Zauberer schloss ihren Kopf zwischen seinen Armen ein. Robust und schützend wie Wände.

In dieser Position - noch immer tief verbunden - sahen sie einander einfach nur an. Es brauchte keine weiteren Worte. Die hatten sie auch schon vorher nicht benötigt, als die Hexe noch ein Drache gewesen war.

Stattdessen formte Charlie lautlos die drei Wörter, welche schon so oft, wie es Sterne am Firmament gab, in den unterschiedlichsten Variationen gesagt worden waren. Und Sharon erwiderte sie auf die gleiche Art.

_Ich liebe dich._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oder war es: Ich bin müde? Das war klasse? Zu viele Möglichkeiten. :´D
> 
> Ich hoffe, es hat euch allen gefallen, und ich wünsche euch ein schönes Wochenende! :)


	12. Ein Happy End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Freitag! Seid ihr bereit für das letzte Kapitel? Viel Spaß! :)
> 
> Einmal mehr möchte ich [moonfairy13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfairy13/pseuds/moonfairy13) für all ihre Hilfe und Unterstützung danken. Sie hat sogar eine fantastische Bonusszene für Sharons und Charlies Geschichte geschrieben. Es ist [Kapitel 10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211513/chapters/64515766) in ihrer "Moonfairy's Scenes and Drabbles"-Kollektion. Ich kann jede ihrer Geschichten weiterempfehlen. 😊

Sharon wusste nicht, ob es tatsächlich so etwas wie ein Happy End gab. Doch als sie eines Morgens zu Drachengeschrei und einer schwieligen, streichelnden Hand auf ihrem Bauch erwachte, glaubte sie, diesen Punkt erreicht zu haben. Aber der Weg dorthin war nicht einfach gewesen.

Die Hexe musste oft seufzen, wenn sie sich an die Anfangszeit ihrer Beziehung mit Charlie und die vielen Höhen und Tiefen von dieser zurückerinnerte. Trotz des ein oder anderen Portschlüssels war die Ferne zwischen ihnen - fast zweitausend Kilometer Luftlinie - nur schwer zu ertragen gewesen. In so mancher Nacht nach einem weiteren Abschied hatte Sharon sich aufgrund ihrer Sehnsucht in den Schlaf geweint. Es musste erst ein ganzes Jahr vergehen, bis ihr Wohnsitz und die Leitung der Praxis - die sich noch heute in ihrem Besitz befand - einen Weg in verlässliche Hände gefunden hatten.

In Rumänien waren die beiden schließlich zusammen in eine größere Hütte gezogen, was eine weitere Hürde in ihrer Beziehung bedeutet hatte. Wie jedes Paar mussten sie mit der Zeit kleinere und größere Streitigkeiten bewältigen. Lag das Problem bei ihr - "Wir teilen uns das Bad! Warum soll also ausgerechnet ich die Schuld an der Verstopfung tragen?!" "Oh, Verzeihung! Ich habe ganz vergessen, dass mir ab und an lange dunkle Haare wachsen!" - oder bei ihm - "Nachtschicht hin oder her: Wenn du dich noch einmal frühmorgens ins Bett fallen lässt und ich dabei auf dem Boden lande, schläfst du auf der Couch!"

Wie man es auch drehte und wendete: Liebe war nun mal nicht nur Harmonie, sondern auch harte Arbeit. Etwas, für das es sich lohnte, vollen Einsatz zu zeigen.

Sharon spürte die Hand auf ihrem Bauch Kreise malen und blinzelte. Sonnenstrahlen brachen durch die Lücken der Fensterjalousie wie Fäden aus Licht - die Ankündigung eines neuen, ereignisreichen Tages.

"Hmm…" Sie gähnte und rieb sich verschlafen ein Auge. "Wie viel Uhr haben wir?"

Die Frage hatte kaum ihre Lippen verlassen, da vibrierte und summte auch schon ihr Zauberstab auf dem Nachttisch. Mit einem quengelnden Laut vergrub Sharon ihr Gesicht im Kissen. Hinter ihr hörte und spürte sie das brummende Lachen ihres Partners.

"Gut geschlafen?"

"…Rückenschmerzen."

Charlie seufzte nach dieser häufig gehörten Antwort in ihr Haar. Seine Hand auf ihrem Bauch bahnte sich einen Weg zu besagter Stelle unterhalb ihrer Rippen. Wie einstudiert knetete sein Daumen die richtigen Druckpunkte, bis Sharon erleichtert aufatmete und noch tiefer in der Matratze versank.

"Heute wird ein langer Tag werden.", murmelte der Drachenwärter an ihrem Ohr. "Bist du sicher, dass-"

"Wir haben bereits darüber gesprochen. Nicht mal ein tobender Drache wird mich davon abhalten können, heute den ganzen Weg mitzukommen."

Leise ächzend drehte sich die Hexe von ihrer seitlichen Position in die Rückenlage. Sogleich trat eine unverkennbare Wölbung in Erscheinung, als wäre das Bett eine Landschaft, der ein Hügel hinzugefügt worden war.

"Oh." Ein Tritt in ihrem Inneren. "Anscheinend ist noch jemand gerade aufgewacht."

Mit einer Wärme in seinem Gesicht, welche selbst dem stärksten Eiszauber getrotzt hätte, zog Charlie die Decke weg und hob ihr Nachtkleid, um ihren Bauch küssen zu können. Sein tägliches Morgenritual.

Mit Anfang vierzig war ihr drittes Kind nicht geplant gewesen - diese Weasley-Spermien hatten schon bei einem vergessenen Verhütungszauber eine unglaubliche Durchsetzungskraft - aber die beiden konnten kaum glücklicher sein.

Sharons Blick fiel auf die Krippe neben dem Bett, in der schon bald ein neues Leben schlafen würde. Bisher ruhte in ihr nur der Teddybär, welcher die Hexe einst als Portschlüssel fortgerissen hatte - der Zeuge des wichtigsten ersten Kusses ihres Lebens. Heute sah das Stofftier trotz seines hohen Alters wesentlich besser als zu Anfang aus. Ausgiebige Waschgänge und Charlies Nähkünste hatten dafür Sorge getragen.

"Soll ich den Rest der Bande wecken gehen?", fragte der Zauberer und legte sein Ohr auf, als wollte ihm ihr Baby ein Geheimnis anvertrauen. Sharon schüttelte ihren Kopf.

"Lassen wir die beiden noch etwas schlafen.", erwiderte sie und streichelte sein Haar. Es strahlte so rot wie eh und je, während ihres bereits silberne Linien aufwies. "Vor allem Ella. Merlin weiß, dass der Zeitunterschied ihr zu schaffen machen wird. Ich habe das damals gehasst. Alle waren so energiegeladen und ich bin mit meinem Gesicht beinahe ins Essen gefallen."

Charlie gluckste leise bei der Vorstellung. Ihre Tochter hatte schon vor Jahren beschlossen, dass sie die gleiche Schule wie ihre Mutter besuchen wollte. Spätestens seitdem Aaron einmal bei einem gemeinsamen Abendessen mit dem Team verkündet hatte, dass sie der geborene Donnervogel wäre - und das klang anscheinend wesentlich ansprechender als Löwe, Honigdachs, Adler oder Schlange.

Es folgte ein Moment der Stille, in dem das Paar seinen Gedanken nachhing.

"Hast du die Zeiten im Kopf?", fragte Sharon und sah zu den zwei Portschlüsseln auf der Kommode, die ihnen gestern geliefert worden waren. Eine Gießkanne und einen Kleiderbügel.

Gedankenverloren nickte der Zauberer und platzierte weitere Küsse auf ihrem runden Bauch.

"Mhm… London aktiviert sich um 11 und Boston um 18 Uhr."

"Nach rumänischer Zeit, Liebling.", erinnerte die Hexe. "Denk daran, dass wir mit dem zweiten um 16 Uhr nach Londoner Zeit reisen müssen."

Charlie dämpfte ein Seufzen auf ihrer Haut und verteilte dadurch Wärme. Seine Bartstoppeln kratzten leicht.

"Warum bei Merlins Namen haben beide Schulen den gleichen Anreisetag?", murmelte er. "Hätte ein Tag Unterschied denn so sehr wehgetan?"

Sharon holte ihre zweite Hand dazu und massierte nun mit beiden seine Kopfhaut. In einem Zustand absoluter Entspannung schloss Charlie seine Augen. Gerade war alles perfekt. Erst in ein paar Stunden würde der Stress einsetzen.

"Wir schaffen das.", beruhigte sie und setzte ein vielsagendes Grinsen auf. "Denk nur daran, was wir alles anstellen können, sobald wir unter uns sind."

"Hm…" Der Drachenwärter brummte zufrieden. "Verführen Sie mich etwa gerade, Mrs. Apley-Weasley?"

"Könnte durchaus sein."

Charlie verlagerte sein Gewicht auf einen Arm und lehnte sich vor, um sie küssen zu können. Es war nicht mehr wie früher, als diese Art von Kontakt alles - ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste - in Flammen gesetzt hatte. Heute glichen ihre Küsse einem kontrollierten Lagerfeuer, an dem man sich wärmte und geborgen fühlte.

Das hieß aber nicht, dass die Leidenschaft ihnen fremdgeworden war. In der Tat dachten beide gerade daran, dass sie nach dem heutigen Tag einen letzten, intimen Urlaub vor der Geburt genießen würden. Dort, wo Charlie ihr einst seinen Antrag gemacht hatte - in Idaho.

Das amerikanische Reservat war wie vermutet ein traumhaftes Fleckchen Erde, das zwar größentechnisch nicht mit dem in Rumänien mithalten konnte, aber dafür eine wesentlich übersichtlichere Struktur besaß.

Damals hatte ihnen die Chefin des Reservats, welche - wie der Zufall es so wollte - eine langjährige Freundin Ciprians war, auf Charlies Bitte hin ein leeres Gehege zur Verfügung gestellt. Den Ort, an dem Sharon es zum ersten Mal seit einer Ewigkeit gewagt hatte, ihre Drachenform anzunehmen. Es war ein Moment reinster Nostalgie gewesen.

Sharon lächelte, als in ihr die Erinnerung hochkam, wie sie kurz darauf einen heimlichen Kindheitstraum ihres Zauberers erfüllt hatte - den Flug auf einem Drachen. Gemeinsam waren sie durch die Lüfte gesegelt. Mit Charlies freudigen Ausrufen als Hintergrundmusik, welche sogar den stärksten Wind übertönen konnten.

In der Tat hatte er so viel Adrenalin und Freude verspürt, dass er sie sofort nach ihrer Rückverwandlung in ein Feld aus hohem Gras und Wildblumen gezogen hatte, um sie dort zu lieben. Leidenschaftlich und strahlend.

"Erinner mich daran, dass wir das öfters tun, wenn dann so was das Ergebnis ist.", war Sharons amüsierte Reaktion auf diesen Überfall gewesen. Mit einem gesättigten Seufzen hatte sie sich einen Arm über ihre Augen gelegt, um der blendenden Sonne zu entkommen. Zumindest so lange, bis ein leichtes Gewicht auf ihrer nackten Brust abgelegt worden war.

"Hm? Was…"

Ein Ring auf ihrem Muttermal und Anspannung in Charlies Körper. Unbegründete Nervosität.

"Sharon Kimberly Apley, würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen-", hatte er angesetzt und seinen Antrag nicht beenden können. Denn die Hexe war über ihn hergefallen. Mit so vielen Ja-Wörtern auf ihren Lippen wie es Sommersprossen auf seiner Haut gab. Überglücklich waren die beiden lachend und küssend durchs Gras gerollt, bevor sie sich mit leichter Hektik nach dem Ring umgesehen hatten, der irgendwo auf die Erde gefallen war.

Die Erinnerung verblasste. Sharon betrachtete das besagte Schmuckstück, während ihre Finger durch rote Strähnen glitten. Damals wie heute glänzte der Ring dank einem Zauber so weißgolden wie am ersten Tag. Zwei winzige Steine prangten in ihm zu Ehren ihrer beiden Formen. Perlmutt wie ihre Drachenschuppen und Smaragd wie ihre Augen.

Charlie seufzte nach einer Weile, als die Wärme und Streicheleinheiten drohten, ihn wieder schläfrig zu machen.

"Wollen wir?", fragte er und half ihr auf ihr Nicken hin auf. Ein weiterer Tritt in ihrem Bauch erschuf eine Ausbuchtung, auf die der Zauberer reflexartig eine Hand legte. Sharon schmunzelte. So viel Energie in einem so kleinen Körper.

"Ja, packen wir es an."

King's Cross glich einem Ameisenhaufen. Aus allen Richtungen strömten Menschen, die von irgendwoher ankamen oder deren Abreise bevorstand. Als Sharon mit ihrer Familie den magischen Durchgang zum Gleis 9 3/4 erreichte, musste sie automatisch ihr Gesicht verziehen. Die Hexe war kein Fan davon, gegen verzauberte Mauern zu laufen. Schon gar nicht jetzt, da sie ein weiteres Leben in sich trug. Irgendwie lauerte in ihr die Paranoia, dass sich der Zauber genau in der Sekunde auflösen könnte, wenn sie die Mauer durchschreiten wollte.

Charlie bemerkte ihren Gesichtsausdruck und handelte dementsprechend.

"Geh ruhig als Erster, Lucas.", sagte er und ihr Sohn nickte bestätigend. Mit seinem breiten, sommersprossigen Gesicht war er das Ebenbild seines Vaters. Zumindest Sharons Haarfarbe hatte sich bei dem DNS-Bingo durchsetzen können.

"Seht nur - rückwärts.", grinste er und lief - ganz der waghalsige Gryffindor - mit dem Rücken an seinen Gepäckwagen gepresst los.

Sobald er im Nichts verschwunden war, schüttelte Sharon missbilligend ihren Kopf. Ein warmer, robuster Arm legte sich um ihre Taille. Charlie drückte einen beschwichtigenden Kuss auf ihre Schläfe.

"So ein Idiot. Irgendwann bricht er sich mal das Genick.", murrte die Tochter der beiden und verdrehte - so wie ihre Mutter es zu tun pflegte - die Augen.

Im Gegensatz zu ihrem älteren Bruder hatte Ella das rote Weasley-Haar geerbt. Die meiste Zeit ließ sie es offen, aber heute fiel es ihr in Form zwei geflochtener Zöpfe über die Schultern. Zwischen den beiden Haarsträngen lugten die dunklen Glubschaugen von Brüller hervor - einer fetten Kröte mit unzähligen Warzen.

Eigentlich war das Ziel des Einkaufsbummels vor ein paar Wochen gewesen, ihrer Tochter eine Eule zu kaufen. Einen robusten, jungen Vogel, der problemlos ihre Briefe zur internationalen Postweiterleitung in New York befördern konnte. Aber dann hatte ein grölendes Quaken direkt beim Betreten des Geschäfts diese Idee im Keim erstickt. 

Schmunzelnd beobachtete Sharon, wie Ella mit größter Vorsicht die hügelige Warzenhaut ihrer Kröte streichelte. Sie hatte eine Vermutung, warum die Wahl ihrer Tochter auf dieses Tier gefallen war. Denn es gab da jemanden, zu dem sie seit Kindesbeinen aufschaute - Pedros und Stefanus Sohn Theo.

Der nunmehr junge Mann hatte oft den Babysitter für die Kinder gespielt, wenn Sharon und Charlie mal einen Abend für sich brauchten. Seit jungen Jahren liebte er es - trotz der Existenz richtiger Magie - kleine Muggel-Zaubershows aufzuführen. Und Ellas Lieblingstrick war bis heute der, bei dem er seine Kröte in einem Zylinder verschwinden und wieder auftauchen ließ.

Charlie legte seinen beiden Lieblingshexen jeweils eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Na kommt, alle zusammen.", sagte er. Auf Drei liefen sie los und durchquerten den magischen Durchgang. Sofort änderte sich die Atmosphäre. Eine andere Art der Lautstärke als zuvor setzte ein. Zahlreiche Hexen und Zauberer unterschiedlicher Altersklassen tummelten sich auf dem Bahnsteig. Prachtvoll wie am ersten Tag wartete der Hogwarts Express darauf, in seinen Waggons die schulpflichtigen Generationen der magischen Gesellschaft in die schottischen Gefilde zu transportieren.

"Nein. Immer noch kein Fan davon.", entschied Sharon und sah die Mauer in ihrem Rücken kritisch an. Wer hatte sich dafür entschieden? Hätte eine andere Art Magie nicht genauso gut funktioniert?

"Wir haben noch genug Jahre vor uns, um dich vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen.", sagte Charlie mit einem Zwinkern, bevor sie wieder zu Lucas stießen, der bereits ungeduldig auf sie wartete.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte die Gruppe den Rest ihrer großen Familie entdeckt. Das rote Haar funktionierte wie ein Leuchtturm für ein Schiff auf hoher See. Freudige Ausrufe, Begrüßungen und innige Umarmungen wurden ausgetauscht.

"Gut, dich zu sehen.", sagte Bill und klopfte Charlie auf den Rücken. Zeitgleich drückte Fleur auf Sharons Wangen jeweils einen Kuss auf.

"Die Fotos werden dir nicht gerecht, ma chère. Die Schwangerschaft lässt dich erstrahlen."

Bevor Sharon auf dieses Kompliment etwas erwidern konnte, tauchte eine weitere Person auf, welche sie sogleich in ihre Arme zog. Eine Person, von der sie erwartet hatte, sie erst später im Fuchsbau zu sehen. Ihre Schwiegermutter.

"Oh, Liebes, sieh dich nur an.", seufzte Molly nach ihrem Gruß und nahm das Gesicht der Hexe in ihre Hände. "Du wirkst erschöpft. Isst du auch genug?"

"Eben habe ich noch gestrahlt.", murmelte Sharon, bevor sie etwas lauter sagte: "Keine Sorge. Dein Sohn mästet mich, als wäre ich ein schwangerer Drache und kein Mensch."

Die beiden teilten ein Lachen. Kein Passant, der die zwei Frauen bei diesem Austausch beobachten durfte, hätte je vermutet, dass ihre Beziehung einen holprigen Start gehabt hatte.

Sharon erinnerte sich noch gut an das erste Familienessen, bei dem Charlie sie allen offiziell als seine Hexe vorgestellt hatte. Die Reaktionen waren glücklicherweise durchweg positiv ausgefallen. Vor allem Molly hatte euphorisch auf die Bekanntmachung reagiert, dass ihr Zweitältester, um den sie sich so viele Gedanken gemacht hatte - ein Leben fern von daheim, die Arbeit mit Drachen und noch dazu sein Junggesellendasein -, endlich seine andere Hälfte gefunden hatte.

Doch mitten beim Essen war Sharon ein entscheidender Fehler unterlaufen. In der Sekunde, als sie das wichtigste Kriterium auf Mollys Liste der perfekten Schwiegertochter nicht erfüllen konnte - ihren Sohn nach Hause zu bringen.

Ginny war es gewesen, die diesen Stein ins Rollen gebracht hatte.

"Ihr wollt also zusammenziehen. Heißt das, dass du dich bei dem Reservat in Wales bewerben wirst?"

Das Paar hatte aufgrund dieses Missverständnisses einen verwirrten Blick geteilt.

"Da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen, Schwesterherz."

"Ich werde nach Rumänien ziehen und das Reservat als Heilerin unterstützen."

Erst Stille. Dann ein Klirren. Molly hatte ihr Glas fallengelassen und eine Mimik des absoluten Horrors aufgesetzt. Und Sharon war damals nur ein Gedanke gekommen: _Fuck_. 

Doch das lag weit in der Vergangenheit. Denn innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte die Matriarchin der Familie feststellen dürfen, dass sie ihren Sohn auf einmal wesentlich öfters zu Gesicht bekam, als es früher der Fall gewesen war. Plötzlich fehlte er nicht mehr, wenn eine andere Festivität als Weihnachten anstand. Seine Zusagen waren oftmals sogar unter den Ersten.

"Man muss nur die Portschlüssel rechtzeitig buchen und den eigenen Mann daran erinnern, seine Arbeitsschichten entsprechend zu legen.", hatte Sharon auf Nachfrage hin erklärt. "Ich liebe deinen Sohn über alles, aber er ist ein Workaholic wie er im Buche steht. Völlig verplant, wenn es um seine Drachen geht. Kein Wunder, dass er es früher kaum hergeschafft hat."

Genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Molly die jüngere Hexe endlich in ihr Herz geschlossen und sie seitdem mit jeder Begegnung nur noch lieber gewonnen.

Charlie wich ein, zwei Passanten aus - der überfüllte Bahnsteig machte Familienzusammenkünfte etwas problematisch - und nahm seine Mutter in den Arm. Grinsend bewies er seine Stärke, indem er sie ein Stück nach oben hob.

"Charles Weasley, setz mich sofort ab, damit ich meine Enkelkinder begrüßen kann.", rügte Molly liebevoll. Bei der Erwähnung seines Geburtsnamens zuckte ihr Sohn nicht mal mit der Wimper - das Ergebnis von über zehn Jahren, in denen seine Frau ihn fast täglich so nannte. Vor allem in solchen Momenten, deren Details so mancher Person die Röte ins Gesicht getrieben hätte.

Lucas und Ella begrüßten gerade ihre Großmutter mit Küssen auf die Wangen, als sich die nächsten Familienmitglieder zu ihnen gesellten. Ginny Potter warf sich Charlie in die Arme. In solchen Momenten bemerkte man, welche ihrer Brüder zu ihren Favoriten zählten.

"Harry und James führen gerade noch ein Gespräch unter vier Augen.", sagte die Hexe kurz darauf und nickte in die Richtung der beiden. "Er wäre bei unserer Ankunft fast direkt in den Zug gesprungen. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich behaupten, er hat Kaffee mit Stärkungstrank getrunken."

"Ah, der Stress eines Aurors. Möchte dein Gatte etwa die Flucht ergreifen und bei Minerva Unterschlupf finden?"

Die Köpfe einiger Familienmitglieder drehten sich zur Quelle der neuen Stimme. Fred Weasley trug ein breites Grinsen. Sein Bruder neben ihm ein identisches. Sharon, welche die Zwillinge wie den Rest nur sporadisch zu Gesicht bekam, hätte ohne Georges magisches Ohr-Imitat - heute blitzte es in Gryffindor-Farben - große Schwierigkeiten gehabt, die beiden auseinanderzuhalten.

"Sehr witzig.", erwiderte Ginny und boxte Fred in die Schulter. "Und eure Frauen? Sitzen die bereits in einem Waggon?"

Sharon lachte leise und spürte, wie sich die Arme ihres Mannes um sie legten. Seine Hände glitten über ihren Bauch. Davon konnte er wirklich nicht genug kriegen. Es geschah rein instinktiv. Fast so, als wäre er ein Drache, der sein Nest behütete.

"Angelina ist beim Quidditch-Training und Hermione hat einen wichtigen Auftrag vom Ministerium erhalten.", antwortete George und ergänzte nach einer Pause, dass ihre Racker bereits den Hogwarts Express unsicher machten. Ron und Luna passten auf die Jüngsten auf.

"Oje, na hoffentlich hält der Zug bis nach Hogwarts durch.", scherzte Sharon und zog so die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Grinsend umschifften die Zwillinge ihre Schwester, der sie todesmutig das Haar verwuschelten, und steuerten auf ihre Schwägerin zu.

"Wie geht es dem Drachenei?"

"Bald ist es Zeit zum Schlüpfen, oder?"

Auf diese beiden Fragen hin verdrehte Sharon ihre Augen. Von ihrer Animagus-Kraft einmal abgesehen tat ihr runder Bauch mit dem Schuppenmuster sein Übriges. Die Zwillinge hatten sie einst im Sommer ihrer ersten Schwangerschaft angesehen und einstimmig entschieden, ihren Bauch zu einem Ei umzutaufen.

"Noch zwei Monate.", antwortete Charlie und streichelte die Rundung. Mit einer unverkennbaren Freude, die er am liebsten mit der ganzen Welt geteilt hätte. Ein plötzlicher Kick von innen gegen seine Hände raubte Sharon den Atem.

"Merlin, wirklich jedes Mal.", murrte sie. "Kannst du deinem Sohn mal erklären, dass ein gelegentliches Nickerchen etwas Gutes ist? Mein Bauch ist kein Quidditch-Feld."

Glucksend küsste der Drachenwärter ihre Wange. Am Rande bekam Sharon mit, wie Percy und Oliver zu ihrer Gruppe stießen. Die beiden hatten vor einigen Jahren einen Jungen - Simon - adoptiert, der aufgrund der schrecklichen Ereignisse von damals wie viele andere Kinder zur Waise geworden war.

Der aufgeweckte Ravenclaw bat darum, Sharons Bauch berühren zu dürfen, und interessierte sich für den Trank, den sie während der Schwangerschaft nehmen musste, um ihre Animagus-Kraft zu unterdrücken. Jeden Monat ein Fläschchen zur gleichen Stunde.

"Schmeckt widerlich. Als ob man alle Geschmacksrichtungen von Bertie Botts Bohnen miteinander vermischt hätte.", beschrieb Sharon und lachte auf, als ihre Zuhörer das Gesicht verzogen. Hinter sich spürte sie, wie ihr Mann sich vor Ekel schüttelte.

"Ich habe es mal probiert und kann es bestätigen."

Weiterer Smalltalk zwischen verschiedenen Personen folgte, bis es Zeit wurde, dass sich auch noch die restlichen Kinder einen Platz im Zug sicherten. Lucas lehnte sich winkend aus dem Fenster eines mittleren Waggons. Seine Eltern und Schwester erwiderten die Geste. Jedes Mal aufs Neue war der Abschied bittersüß.

"So…", sagte Charlie, sobald der Hogwarts Express abgefahren und nicht mehr zu sehen war. "…nächste Station Fuchsbau und dann Boston."

Einige Stunden später lagen Sharon und Charlie endlich in ihrem Ferienbett. Ausatmend. Vertrautes Drachengebrüll drang an ihre Ohren wie ein alter Freund, der ihre Namen rief. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet, dass sie noch nicht mal einen halben Tag auf den Beinen waren und dennoch fühlte es sich so viel länger an. Reisetage raubten einem die Energie.

Vor einer Stunde hatten sie ihre Tochter und deren Gepäck ins erste Schuljahr geschickt. In Boston existierte ein unterirdischer Hafen, bei dem sich die Schüler von Ilvermorny versammelten, um von dort ein Schiff bis zum Mount Greylock zu nehmen. Als dieses seine saphirblauen Segel gesetzt hatte, war Sharon vor Nostalgie fast in Tränen ausgebrochen. Auch jetzt noch musste sie aufgrund der zahlreichen Erinnerungen schlucken, welche dieser Anblick in ihr hervorgerufen hatte. Ihre Tochter würde es dort lieben.

"Hoffentlich schläft sie in ihrer Kajüte noch ein bisschen. Wenigstens für ein paar Minuten.", murmelte Sharon mit geschlossenen Augen und hörte ihren Mann neben sich lachen.

"Hast du ihr Gesicht gesehen? Keine Chance. Sie wird alles in sich aufsaugen und heute Abend wie ein Stein ins Bett fallen." Er rollte zu ihr rüber. Seine Hand strich eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr. "Wie geht es dir?"

Die Augenlider der Hexe hoben sich mit einem Flattern. Da lag Fürsorge in seiner Stimme, aber auch noch etwas anderes, das allein ihr vorbehalten war.

"Hm… Gut. Könnte besser sein."

"Ach wirklich?"

Ihre lächelnden Münder fanden für einen Kuss zusammen. Begierig genossen sie diese ersten Momente völliger Zweisamkeit - abzüglich des Kleinen, der unter ihrem Herzen ruhte und mit Bewegungen auf den erhöhten Herzschlag seiner Mutter reagierte.

"Weißt du eigentlich wie verdammt schön du heute ausgesehen hast?", flüsterte Charlie. "Noch mehr als ohnehin schon? Die Leute konnten kaum ihre Finger von dir lassen."

"Hm, Leute? War das nicht hauptsächlich eine Person?"

Sharon kicherte, als ihr Mann seine Lieblingsstelle unter ihrem Ohr küsste. Rumänische Sätze mit erotischem Inhalt glitten von seinen Lippen. Heute konnte die Hexe auf diese dank einiger Jahre Sprachtraining reagieren, aber ganz zu Anfang hatte ihre Unwissenheit zu amüsanten Momenten im Schlafzimmer geführt. Charlie zog sie noch heute damit auf, wie er sie einmal mit der Bemerkung: "Ich glaube, ich kriege einen Krampf im Bein." über den Berg gebracht hatte.

Weitere Küsse wurden geteilt, bevor Sharon sich vorsichtig zur Seite drehte, damit er hinter ihr Stellung beziehen konnte. Ein paar kleine Zauber sorgten dafür, dass die Barriere aus Kleidungsschichten zwischen ihnen verschwand. Diese Position war eng, aber eine der Besten, die momentan funktionierte.

Sharon seufzte leise, als er in ihr versank und seine Hand wie schon so oft über ihren Bauch tanzte. Dabei kam es nie zu einem Kontakt mit ihren Brüsten, obwohl die Hexe wusste, wie sehr es ihn danach juckte, diese in ihrem vergrößerten Zustand zu liebkosen. Doch sie waren in den letzten Monaten einfach zu empfindlich geworden. Und nicht nur das. Die stärkere Durchblutung ihres Unterleibs hatte zur Folge, dass sie wesentlich schneller zum Höhepunkt kam, als es normalerweise der Fall war. Als hätte sie ein altes Besenmodell gegen das neuste auf dem Markt eingetauscht. Doch Charlie wusste ihre körperlichen Veränderungen während intimer Momenten der Zärtlichkeit zu beachten.

"Nein… Noch nicht…", murmelte er nach einer Weile, als sich ihre Atmung veränderte. Seine Bewegungen stoppten abrupt. "Zeit… mein Schatz… Wir haben… Zeit…"

Sharon gab einen Laut von sich, der halb grummelnd, halb wimmernd war. Diese Reaktion brachte Charlie zum Lachen - ein Fehler. Denn die Vibrationen in Kombination mit der Enge waren genug, um seine Pläne über den Haufen zu werfen. Ihr Nacken und das dort liegende Haar erhitzten, als aus ihm ein tiefes, erfülltes Stöhnen brach - und ein frustrierter Fluch, sobald er fertig war.

"Hmm, ich dachte, wir hätten Zeit?", neckte Sharon und schnappte nach Luft, als seine Hand von ihrem Bauch zu ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle glitt. Das erhoffte Ergebnis folgte nach wenigen Sekunden.

Während das Innere der Hexe bebte, regneten Küsse auf ihre Wange, Nacken und Schulter. Das Paar hatte sich nun schon unzählige Male in seinem Leben geliebt. Mal unbändig, mal gelassen. Mal glücklich, mal traurig. Mal schwanger, mal nicht. Ihre Körper waren vertraute Pfade, welche die beiden auswendig kannten und dennoch immer wieder aufs Neue mit Freude besuchten.

"Wie geht es dir?", wiederholte der Zauberer seine Frage und Sharon lehnte ihren Kopf so, dass sie ein "Perfekt." auf seine Lippen hauchen konnte.

Nach einem Reinigungszauber und Toilettengang fanden die beiden trotz der frühen Uhrzeit zurück ins Bett. Charlies Kopf lag noch keine Minute auf dem Kissen, da hörte sie seine tiefen Atemzüge, die von einem guten Schlaf zeugten.

Sharon streckte sich kurz. Ein Nickerchen klang nach den letzten Stunden wirklich verlockend. Mit einem Seufzen bettete sie sich so, dass sie ihrem Mann ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Seine Sommersprossen hatten sich mit dem Alter verringert, aber ihre Anzahl war nach wie vor enorm.

Die Hexe suchte seine Hand und legte ihre schmalere darauf.

_Es war einmal eine Hexe, die sich in einen Drachen verwandeln konnte. Sie traf auf einen Drachenwärter, der ihr eine Welt der Wunder zeigte. Die beiden verliebten sich ineinander, bekamen Babies und lebten glücklich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage._

Sharons Lippen hoben sich zu einem Lächeln bei diesem Gedanken.

_Doch. Das klingt eindeutig nach einem Happy End._

**ENDE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *glücklich/traurig seufz*
> 
> Ich kann nicht fassen, dass es vorbei ist. Es war so schön, jeden Freitag ein Kapitel zu posten. xD
> 
> Falls du bis zum Schluss gelesen hast, würde ich mich riesig über deine Meinung freuen. Ansonsten wünsche ich dir noch einen schönen Tag/eine schöne Nacht, wo auch immer du dich gerade befindest. Ich hoffe, diese Geschichte hat dich zum Lächeln gebracht. 😊💛


End file.
